


Jesteś wszystkim, co mam.

by LadySeara



Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Krew, M/M, ale najpierw wszyscy wycierpią swoje, koniec też będzie szczęśliwy, na początku jest mocno angst, nie to nie Gra o Tron, potem coraz lepiej, seks, znacie mnie
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySeara/pseuds/LadySeara
Summary: Kiedy Shiratorizawa łączy swoje siły z Nohebi, nikt nie może czuć się bezpiecznie. Ostatecznie wybucha wojna i małe królestwa upadają. Generałom Ukaia, najlepszym żołnierzom na kontynencie, udaje się jednak ocalić królewskich synów – Omegi, jedynych ludzi, którzy mogą w przyszłości upomnieć się o tron. Jak jednak zapewnić im bezpieczeństwo? Jak pomóc odzyskać dom, który stracili?Na te pytania odpowiedź będą musieli znaleźć Generałowie Ukaia – najlepsi w wojaczce, ale totalnie nieprzygotowani do innego pola walki: małżeństwa.Praca dedykowana moim trzem inspiracjom: Ness, Gumisowi i Ewie. Bez Was by nie powstała :)





	1. (Prolog) Upadek Nekomy.

Stolica Nekomy płonęła.  
Niegdyś piękne miasto, sprawiające wrażenie wyrastającego z góry, teraz stało w płomieniach. Dym unosił się nad domami i ci, którzy przeżyli walkę z ogniem i gorącem, przegrywali z toksycznymi oparami. Nekoma nigdy nie miała dużego wojska; była pokojowo nastawionym krajem, zainteresowanym współpraca handlową, a nie toczeniem wojen. Dlatego gdy Shiratorizawa ich zaatakowała, wystarczyła godzina, by miasto zamieniło się w ruinę, pokrytą trupami mieszkańców.  
Królewska rodzina Nekomy biegła podziemnym korytarzem, który przez górę miał przeprowadzić ich do lasu, a potem do Karasuno. O tym przejściu wiedziało tylko kilka osób, więc towarzyszyła im zaledwie garstka rycerzy i paru dworzan. Drogę oświetlali sobie kilkoma pochodniami, które nieśli stojący na czele żołnierze. Za nimi biegł Król wraz z najstarszym synem, a potem jego małżonka z młodszym synem, Omegą. Ich tyły zabezpieczali pozostali.  
Król wiedział, że znalazł się w tej sytuacji z własnej winy. W jego kraju hołdowano kulturze, księgom i sztukom magicznym, a nie wojaczce. Nawet miecz, który on sam miał u boku, służył raczej ozdobie i nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio wyjął go z pochwy.  
-Szybciej, nie mamy czasu, Kenma – matka złapała najmłodszego członka rodziny za rękę i pociągnęła. Chłopak przebierał niemrawo nogami, zbyt przerażony tym, co się działo. Jeszcze wczoraj spokojnie czytał swoją ulubioną księgę, a teraz brakowało mu tlenu w płucach, a wszyscy go poganiali. -Kenma, pospiesz się!  
-Kenma, dasz radę! - jego brat obrócił się i posłał mu swój lekki, łagodny uśmiech. To dodało mu energii. Zaczął przebierać nogami, próbując dotrzymać im kroku.  
Kiedy jednak przedzierali się przez kolejne kamienne schody (Kenma stracił już rachubę które), pośliznął się na nich i upadł na kolana. Z zaciśniętych warg wyrwał mu się cichy pisk.  
-Nie damy rady – jęknęła jego matka, słaniając się na nogach. Oparła się o ścianę, a jej pierś falowała w rytm nierównych oddechów.  
-Lev, weź Kenmę – poprosił Król, a sam kucnął przed żoną, by wziąć ją na plecy. -Nie możemy tracić czasu. Ukai zapewne wysłał kogoś, gdy tylko dowiedział się o agresji Ushijimy, musimy się tylko z nimi spotkać.  
Głos ojca docierał do Kenmy jak zza grubej kotary, zniekształcony i nijaki. Wtulił się w ciepłe plecy Leva i zamknął oczy. Marzył o tym, by otworzyć je w swoim łóżku, świadom, ze to wszystko było tylko snem. Najchętniej nie budziłby się przez kolejne dwie doby. Czy jeśli zdrzemnie się na plecach Leva, to ktoś zauważy? 

 

Być może faktycznie się zdrzemnął, ponieważ nagle ocknął się w zupełnych ciemnościach. Poderwał głowę i uderzył się o coś twardego.  
-Ałć – jęknął czyjś głos i Kenma rozpoznał Leva. -Książę, obudziłeś się?  
-Mhm – wymamrotał, próbując coś dostrzec w otaczających ich ciemnościach. Minęło kilka dobrych chwil, nim jego wzrok przyzwyczaił się do warunków.  
-Cicho – Kenma rozpoznał głos brata. -Ktoś nas wydał – dodał, rozglądając się.  
Kenma poczuł na plecach nieprzyjemne dreszcze. Faktycznie. Oni się nie poruszali, ale tunele rozbrzmiewały echem głosów, kroków i szczękiem broni.  
Jego rodzice spojrzeli na siebie, a potem na otaczających ich ludzi. Zdrajca musiał być wśród nich, co spotęgowało atmosferę grozy. Kenma przytulił się mocniej do pleców Leva, lekko zaciskając palce na jego mundurze.  
-Mam dosyć tej szopki – jęknął w końcu jeden z baronów. W mroku nagle zapłonął ogień, kiedy uniósł swoją dłoń i wypuścił do góry kilkanaście ogników, mających niechybnie wskazać, gdzie się znajdują. -Doprowadziłeś ten kraj do upadku, Kozume. Ushijima sprawi, że Nekoma znów będzie wielka!  
-Pod jego rządami nie będzie Nekomy! - warknął oburzony brat Kenmy. -Wszystko zniszczy i zmieni nasze rządy w rządy tyranii!  
-Przynajmniej nie będą nami wszyscy gardzić!  
-Tam są, tam są! - usłyszeli głos obcych ludzi.  
Królewska rodzina dobyła broni, chociaż zrobiła to nieporadnie. Część dworzan również przygotowała się do walki, ale paru z nich stało między baronem a królem, wyraźnie niezdecydowani, czy nie przejść na stronę Ushijimy.  
-Nie ma czasu – powiedział król. -Kousuke, zabierz Kenmę i paru żołnierzy, bie-  
Niestety, nigdy nie było mu dane dokończenie tego zdania. Znikąd pojawiła się strzała, która na oczach Kenmy wbiła się w pierś ojca i przeszyła ją na wylot. Chłopak z przerażeniem obserwował, jak twarz jego rodzica tężeje w wyrazie zaskoczenia, a mężczyzna upada. Krew wpierw zaczęła padać kroplami, a potem już całym strumieniem na kamienną posadzkę. Matka Kenmy próbowała przycisnąć dłoń do piersi męża, mamrocząc coś, ale widać było, że nawet najlepszy medyk nie jest w stanie już pomóc mężczyźnie. Jego śmierć była nagła, ale nie cierpiał długo. W momencie, kiedy zorientowali się, że Król nie żyje, wszyscy coś krzyknęli, ale jemu dzwoniło w uszach i nic nie rozumiał. Lev ścisnął mocniej jego nogi i zaczął biec, zaraz za jego matką i bratem. Pozostało z nimi zaledwie trzech dworzan i dwóch żołnierzy.  
-Wyjście jest już blisko – wymamrotał brat Kenmy, ciągnąc za rękę ich matkę. -Szybciej, szybciej, w lesie ich zgubimy – powtarzał.  
Kenma powinien przewidzieć, że nagle idzie im zbyt łatwo. Że żołnierze Ushijimy są za nimi, a przecież przed chwilą ich otaczali. Powinien był się zorientować, albo ktoś, kto był z nimi, ale wybiegli z tunelu zadowoleni, że im się udało, przez co wpadli prosto w zasadzkę. Życie Kenmy uratowało to, że Lev potknął się i przewrócił, przez co spadł z jego pleców i potoczył się w bok. Tam, gdzie przed chwilą leżeli, w ziemię wbiło się kilka strzał. Starszy książę Nekomy sięgnął po miecz i próbował utorować sobie drogę, ale to na nim skupili się żołnierze wroga. Otoczyli go, wbijając w niego groty włóczni i ostrze miecza, a on wzrokiem szukał Kenmy, jakby nakazywał mu uciekać.  
Omega podniósł się na drżących nogach, potrząsając Levem. Żołnierz był oszołomiony, z jego czoła ciekła strużka krwi. Gdy ludzie Ushijimy zaczęli zbliżać się w ich stronę, Kenma pociągnął Leva i drgnął, kiedy zorientował się, że zaraz za plecami ma urwisko.  
-Ani kroku dalej, książę Nekomy! - krzyknął czerwonowłosy żołnierz Ushijimy i zaśmiał się głośno. Trzymał w ramionach szamotającą się matkę Kenmy. -Ani kroku, a spadniesz! A my ją zabijemy – zachichotał.  
-Kenma, kochanie, uciekaj! - jego matka, chociaż miała łzy na policzkach i wiedziała, że żywa z tego nie wyjdzie, nie chciała, by jej syn wpadł w łapy Generała Tendou. O tak, wiele o nim słyszała. W dodatku wiedziała, co Ushijima zrobiłby z jej ukochanym synem.  
Nawet śmierć była łaskawsza.  
Chłopak przytulił się do Leva, który zaczął odzyskiwać przytomność i potarł policzkiem jego głowę, szukając znajomego poczucia bezpieczeństwa. Żołnierz zacisnął palce na jego dłoni.  
-Jak go chcecie… - wymamrotał – to po moim trupie – po omacku drugą ręką zaczął szukać swojej broni.  
Kenma rozejrzał się dookoła. Wszyscy, którzy z nim byli, leżeli martwi. Jeden z żołnierzy odciął jego bratu głowę i teraz trzymał ją za włosy, wymachując nią lekko. Gdyby nie to, że miał pusty żołądek, pewnie by zwymiotował.  
Krew wsiąkała w ziemię, jedynie las szumiał cicho, spokojnie, jak gdyby nie zwracał na nich uwagi.  
-Bierzcie go – powiedział sucho generał Tendou. -Zabijcie tego żołnierza.  
Spojrzenie Kenmy i jego matki spotkały się. Kobieta wyszeptała coś, a z ruchu warg odczytał proste _„Kocham cię. Uciekaj!”_ , po czym wyrwała się Tendou i odskoczyła w bok, łapiąc za miecz leżący na ziemi.  
-Nekoma upadła tak nisko, że będą walczyć kobiety i Omegi? - roześmiał się Tendou.  
-Nie. Nekoma nie ugnie się pod waszą tyranią. Wrócimy – oznajmiła i obróciła miecz ostrzem do siebie. Odetchnęła głęboko. -Kenma, skacz!  
Widząc, jak jego matka sama wbija sobie miecz w pierś, coś w psychice Kenmy pękło. Chłopak zaczął krzyczeć tak głośno, że wszyscy zwrócili na niego uwagę. Ale kiedy ruszyli w jego kierunku, przechylił się przez krawędź i runął w dół, ciągnąc Leva za sobą. 

 

Generał Kuroo Tetsurou jechał na czele małego oddziału. Chociaż żołnierzy było niewielu, sam ich wybrał i szkolił, przez co ufał im bezgranicznie. Dlatego na misję ratunkową nie brał ze sobą całego garnizonu. Wolał szybko przemknąć przez las i dotrzeć do granic Nekomy, z nadzieją, że nie będzie za późno na uratowanie rodziny królewskiej.  
Kiedy usłyszał głośny jęk, uniósł dłoń i zatrzymał gestem swoich ludzi. Kilku z nich zsiadło z koni i dyskretnie rozbiegło się po najbliższej okolicy, szukając źródła tego dźwięku. On cofnął konia i stanął przy jedynej Omedze w swoim oddziale, Morisuke Yaku, będącym ich uzdrowicielem.  
-Panie, tutaj! - usłyszał głos Kaia. Nobuyuki wychylił się z zarośli i machnął ręką. -Yaku, przydasz się!  
Kuroo polecił Inuoce zostać z końmi, a sam poszedł za swoją prawą ręką. Yaku szedł tuż obok niego. Obaj milczeli. Kiedyś nie dogadywali się najlepiej, ale wspólna praca pomogła im się zaprzyjaźnić. Generał ufał jego umiejętnościom, a Yaku cenił to, że Alfa nie traktował go jak podrzędnej Omegi.  
-Panie! - Kai znów się wychylił i poszli za nim aż do brzegu małego jeziora. Na jego brzegu leżało ciało i Kuroo z daleka rozpoznał mundur Nekomy.  
-Cholera, spóźniliśmy się – mruknął, przyspieszając kroku. -Miałem nadzieję, że użyją tuneli, jeśli będzie tak ciężko i spotkamy się na granicy, ale nie wyszło – przeczesał palcami włosy, robiąc na głowie jeszcze większy bałagan.  
-Król założył, że pierwsze będzie Teiko, a góry ochronią Nekomę – mruknął Yaku. -A Ushijima zrobił całkiem odwrotnie… Przykro mi, Kuroo. Weźmiemy ciało i przeszukamy tunele, może znajdziemy…  
-On żyje! - ryknął Nobuyuki. -Yaku, pospiesz się!  
Omega wyrwał do przodu, po drodze zrzucając z siebie swoją opończę i klękając obok ciała. Srebrne włosy żołnierza wpływały na mylną ocenę jego wieku, gdyż buzię miał całkiem młodą (a przynajmniej tyle było widać spod krwi). Yaku wezwał moc natury i zaczął magiczny skan ciała chłopaka.  
-Stracił dużo krwi – mówił na bieżąco do Kuroo. -Musiał spaść z tego urwiska. Ma złamaną nogę i kilka żeber, ranę kłutą i to ona jest najgroźniejsza, ale możemy go uratować.  
-Zrób wszystko, co możesz, Yaku. Kai, wróć do reszty i każ im szybko zmontować nosze…  
-K-Kenm..  
-Nic nie mów, dziecko – Yaku syknął. Jeśli żołnierz zacznie majaczyć i rzucać się, nawet najlepsze zaklęcia nie dadzą rady utrzymać go przy życiu.  
-Ken..Kenma..  
-Kenma? - Kuroo ukląkł obok rannego. -Kenma to imię drugiego księcia Nekomy. Był z tobą?  
-W.. wodzie..  
-Kuroo, on nie da rady mówić za długo.  
-W wodzie nikogo nie ma, ale…  
Kuroo dopiero teraz, gdy się podniósł i rozejrzał, zauważył że obok żołnierza Nekomy są ślady stóp, za małe dla niego i Kaia, a Yaku ukląkł z drugiej strony.  
-On tu był, może myślał, że jego towarzysz nie żyje. A potem usłyszał nas i pomyślał, że to Ushijima – wymamrotał sam do siebie, w myślach jednak ganiąc się za to, że wcześniej to przeoczył. Ślady ciągnęły się po mokrym piasku, ale potem zniknęły w trawie. Czyżby książę Nekomy przeżył?  
Generał gwizdem przywołał do siebie resztę oddziału. Kątem oka patrząc, jak Yamamoto i Fukunaga ostrożnie wciągają rannego na nosze, polecił pozostałym rozejrzenie się. Ktokolwiek tutaj był, musieli go odnaleźć. Kuroo sam poszedł, jako jedyny zdobywając się na odwagę by wejść do szumiącego boru. Lasy te słynęły ze złośliwych wróżek, więc musiał być czujny. Gdyby nie przymusowa kąpiel, mógłby poszukać zapachu księcia, ale tak nie wyczuwał nic.  
Musiał zacząć myśleć inaczej. _Gdybym był Omegą, przestraszoną, jedynym ocalałym… gdzie bym się schował?_ Na samą myśl o chowaniu się, jego wewnętrzny Alfa czuł ogromny dyskomfort, ale Kuroo zignorował to. _Drzewo? Nie, na to by wpadli wszyscy. Korzenie? Nory? Ale jeśli ja na to wpadłem, inni też by wpadli, więc książę też o tym pomyślał_ , uznał. Kiedyś, dawno temu, widział tego chłopca, ale ten miał wtedy zaledwie cztery latka. Kuroo pamiętał czarne włosy i złote oczy, które patrzyły na niego nieufnie, nim dziecko nie uciekło. Ten obraz za wiele mu teraz nie pomoże, więc skupił się na faktach. Omegi nigdy nie wyrastały duże, były szczupłe i delikatnie zbudowane. Wyobraził więc sobie średniego wzrostu chłopca o czarnych włosach i złotych oczach, ale to też niewiele pomogło, bo przecież nie wiedział, czy Kenma faktycznie się tak zmienił.  
Nagle coś dotknęło jego ramienia i Kuroo wzdrygnął się, ale nie krzyknął. Zerknął w bok i uśmiechnął się do wróżki, która na nim usiadła. Istotka miała czerwoną skórę, pokrytą złotymi kropeczkami, a z jej skrzydeł spadał złoty pyłek. Mimo uroczego wyglądu, Kuroo wiedział, jak groźne potrafią być i jak wielu ludzi doprowadzili do (w najlepszym przypadku) szaleństwa lub śmierci. Jeśli książę Nekomy wpadł na wróżki, to mógł się już nigdy nie odnaleźć.  
Starał się zachowywać normalnie. Szedł przed siebie, rozglądając się i próbując wyłapać w powietrzu zapach Omegi. W pewnym momencie, gdy chciał skręcić, usłyszał westchnięcie wróżki a potem ta pociągnęła go za ucho i pokazała palcem całkiem inny kierunek.  
-Wiem, kochana, że chętnie byś się ze mną zabawiła, ale muszę komuś pomóc – powiedział cicho.  
Wróżka przewróciła wzrokiem i znów pokazała mu palcem tamten kierunek, a potem pokazała gest ocierania łez.  
Czy próbowała mu zaszkodzić, czy pomóc?  
Kuroo westchnął ciężko, ale skierował się tam, gdzie kazała mu istotka. Nerwowo zacisnął palce na głowni miecza, świadom, że w starciu z magią niewiele mu pomoże zwykła broń. Kiedy na ich drodze po paru metrach pojawiły się kolejne wróżki, pomyślał, że być może już po nim, ale wtedy poczuł w powietrzu zapach strachu, a nie tylko magii. Zatrzymał się i rozejrzał, próbując zorientować się, z której strony dochodzi. I znów z pomocą przyszły mu wróżki – pokazały palcem na drzewo.  
Stary dąb był tak wysoki, że by spojrzeć na samą górę, Kuroo musiał cofnąć się parę kroków. Dopiero wtedy zauważył siedzącą do góry Omegę, wciśniętą między pień a gałąź.  
-Kenma, tak? - zawołał. -Jestem Kuroo Tetsurou, generał Karasuno.  
Chłopak drgnął, ale zamiast spojrzeć na niego, wtulił się jedynie mocniej w pień, jakby chciał zniknąć. Kuroo zmrużył oczy i przyjrzał się jego szacie, całej potarganej i we krwi.  
-Jesteś ranny, Kenma? Zejdź, zabiorę cię do Karasuno…  
Cisza.  
-Kenma? No chodź. Twój przyjaciel żyje. Wiesz, taki srebrnowłosy. Mój uzdrowiciel, Yaku z nim jest – kontynuował, podchodząc bliżej drzewa. -Zabierzemy go do Karasuno.  
W końcu nadeszła jakaś reakcja. Kenma obrócił głowę i spojrzał na niego.  
-Nic mu nie będzie – powtórzył. -Trochę jest poturbowany, ale nasz Yaku doprowadzi go w tydzień do stanu używalności.  
Po twarzy Omegi przebiegł cień ulgi.  
-Zobacz – dodał Kuroo, podnosząc zapinkę swojej opończy. -Ktoś z Shiratorizawy by takiej nie miał. Rozpoznajesz symbol nawet z takiej odległości? Krucze skrzydła, symbol Karasuno. Możesz mi zaufać, Kenma.  
Chłopak przechylił głowę i poruszył się, siadając inaczej na gałęzi. Kiedy jednak spojrzał w dół, znów mocno objął pień.  
_Aha,_ pomyślał Kuroo. _W jedną stronę wszedł, zapędzony strachem, w drugą nie zejdzie, bo się boi. Cholera._  
Zaczął rozpinać swój mundur, rzucił go na opończę i podwinął rękawy koszuli. Teraz czekało go ściąganie z przerażonej Omegi z dębu, który miał co najmniej pięćdziesiąt metrów.  
Ale przynajmniej książę Nekomy żył.


	2. Rozdział 1. Przerwany sen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nie tylko Nekoma upada. Królestwa Koushiego, Keijiego i Toru są kolejne. Na szczęście, nie są sami - opieką otaczają ich Generałowie Karasuno.

_Era Yami, 45 rok_

Wieści nadeszły w nocy. Odkąd rozpoczął swoją misję, sypiał lekko lub wcale, zbyt skupiony na tym, co działo się na wschodniej granicy. Każdej nocy światła zbliżały się do granic Teiko, wciąż jednak łudzili się, że Król Ushijima wycofa się ze swojego planu i powróci do pokojowych rozmów o współpracy. Kiedy jednak Sawamura Daichi zobaczył na swoim parapecie białą sowę wiedział, że to koniec spokojnych czasów. Pospiesznie rozerwał kopertę i otworzył list z pieczęcią władcy Nekomy.   
Widać było, że list został napisany w pośpiechu. Pięknie dotychczas pismo Kozume Naoi, Królowej Nekomy, było chwiejnie i niechlujne, a na papierze widać było krople atramentu. Czytając pierwsze wersy wiadomości, Sawamura poczuł dreszcze. Doczytanie do końca zajęło mu mniej niż dwie minuty. W czasie kolejnych trzech wrzucił do worka wszystkie swoje rzeczy i złapał za miecz. Miał mniej czasu niż podejrzewał. Wiedział też, że Teiko nie ma szans. Nie posiadali siły militarnej, by móc odeprzeć atak Shiratorizawy, a zjednoczone wojska Karasuno, Touou i Fukurodani były za daleko, by im pomóc.   
W ciągu dwóch kolejnych nocy ten zamek miał zostać zrównany z ziemią.   
W drodze do książęcych sypialni, wpadł na Króla Teiko, Shirogane. Widząc w jego dłoni list z rozerwaną pieczęcią Nekomy, domyślił się, że nie tylko on jeden wiedział już o upadku sąsiedniego królestwa.   
-Nie masz czasu – powiedział Król pospiesznie, idąc w jego stronę. Zaciskał pięść na szczątkach papieru tak mocno, że aż zbielały mu knykcie. -Nie przypuszczałem, że zaczną od Nekomy i nas otoczą. Nohebi już wyruszyło. Jesteśmy zgubieni.  
-Nie wszyscy – pochylił głowę w geście szacunku. -Wasza wysokość wie, że Ushijima zostawi przy życiu waszych synów.   
-Koushi i Keiji… Wolę zabić ich osobiście niż pozwolić, by wpadli w ręce tego bydlaka – wymamrotał, myśląc o swoich synach, którzy spokojnie spali kilka kroków dalej, w swojej komnacie.   
Jakby chcąc od razu przejść do realizacji tego planu, wyjął zza paska ceremonialny sztylet. Jako jedyny władca nigdy nie doczekał się syna Alfy, który przejąłby po nim koronę, a jednocześnie nie chciał, by żaden z jego synów Omeg wpadł w ręce Ushijimy i skończył jako nałożnica lub karta przetargowa.   
-Jak myślisz, ile mamy czasu? - zapytał cicho, przyglądając się, jak płomienie pochodni odbijają się na ostrzu. -Zdążę się pożegnać? A może lepiej ich nie budzić – dodał szeptem, jak gdyby mówił już sam do siebie.   
-Wy niewiele. Oni… Panie, wiesz, że wysłał mnie Król Ukai. Wiesz, z jaką misją…   
-Miałeś obserwować granicę, informować swego pana o działaniach Ushijimy. Co to ma wspólnego z moimi synami? - warknął. -Uciekaj stąd, psie Ukaia, uciekaj niczym szczur z tonącego statku.  
Sawamura pozwolił, by ta obelga po nim spłynęła. W swoim życiu bękarta słyszał wiele gorszych, więc ta nie robiła mu żadnej różnicy. Znał swoją misję i nie zawaha się przed jej wykonaniem, nawet jeśli oznaczało to powstrzymanie Króla Shirogane. Mimo obłędu w oczach władcy, podjął próbę przemówienia mu do rozsądku.   
-Zabiorę twoich synów – zaczął, opierając dłoń na głowicy miecza. -Jeszcze dziś w nocy wywiozę ich z kraju.   
-Oszalałeś – zaśmiał się tamten. -Ushijima będzie tu rano. Myślisz, że pozwoli ci tak po prostu przejechać? Nekoma już upadła, nie masz szans na to, by przedrzeć się do Karasuno. Chcesz ratować moich synów, a zapewne sam nie przeżyjesz kolejnej doby. Może zabiję cię pierwszego? - zapytał nagle, przechylając lekko głowę. -Uznaj to za akt łaski, psie. I honor!  
Daichi sięgnął po swój sztylet, nie musiał go jednak używać, gdyż król nagle zatoczył się i upadł, tracąc przytomność. Tuż za nim stała jego Królowa Omega, Misaki. Dyszała ciężko, trzymając w drżących dłoniach kandelabr. W jej oczach kręciły się łzy.   
-Powiedziałeś, że uratujesz moich synów – zaczęła, podnosząc wzrok na mężczyznę. -Wiem, kim jesteś – dodała. -Jesteś Daichi Sawamura, trzeci z Generałów Ukaia. Jeśli ktoś może pomóc moim chłopcom, to tylko ty.   
Gestem pokazała mu, by poszedł za nią. Strażnicy, stojący pod drzwiami sypialni Książąt byli zaskoczeni ich widokiem, ale Królowa Misaki krótko i zwięźle przekazała im, co się dzieje. Kazała zejść do stajni i przygotować konie, podczas gdy ona sama weszła do komnaty.  
Ogień w kominku już dawno zgasł, a jedynym źródłem światła był blask księżyca, wpadający przez okno. Pokazała mu palcem starszego syna, a sama podeszła do młodszego i potrząsnęła nim lekko. Keiji usiadł na łóżku niemal natychmiast, patrząc na kobietę z lękiem.   
Daichi tymczasem obudził starszego Księcia, Koushiego. Chłopak złapał go za nadgarstek, nagle wyrwany ze snu. Daichi tylko przyłożył palec do ust.  
-Musimy uciekać, Książę – powiedział cicho, podnosząc go do góry. -Jeśli chcesz dożyć jutra, nie pytaj o nic, tylko się ubieraj.  
Kilka minut później byli już w stajni. Książęta mieli na sobie dalej piżamy, na które narzucili czarne opończe. Żegnali się z matką, a żaden z nich nawet nie zapytał o ojca. Zapewne Królowa jakoś ich uspokoiła i coś powiedziała, bo chociaż wpatrywali się w Sawamurę z przerażeniem, to nie panikowali.   
-Zaklinam wszystkich bogów, by pozwolili wam uciec. Nie, nie mów – dodała, patrząc na Daichiego. -Nie mów mi, jak chcesz ich stąd wywieźć, na wszelki wypadek, by magowie Ushijimy nie mogli tego ze mnie wyciągnąć.   
Można było wiele powiedzieć o Omegach, ale nie można było im odmówić odwagi. W chwili zagrożenia, to Królowa stanęła na wysokości zadania, podczas gdy jej mąż leżał ogłuszony na korytarzu. To ona zadbała o to, by jej synowie przynajmniej skorzystali z szansy, jaką dawała im obecność Generała Karasuno.   
-Powierzam ci ich obu. Nie wiem, czy masz swoje dzieci, ale błagam cię jako matka, byś im pomógł – odpięła ze swojej opończy broszkę i przypięła ją do piersi Koushiego. -Jedźcie. Niech bogowie mają was w opiece!

 

Kilkaset kilometrów dalej, Książę Oikawa Toru właśnie wpatrywał się w gwiazdy na niebie i wzdychał ciężko. Od jakiegoś czasu, a konkretnie odkąd na dworze jego ojców pojawił się nowy rycerz, nie mógł sypiać normalnie. Robił wszystko, by wzbudzić zainteresowanie przybysza, w tym nosił swoje najpiękniejsze stroje, grał na instrumentach i tańczył, ale Alfa nawet nie spojrzał w jego stronę. Starszy brat żartował z niego i nabijał się jak zawsze, ale Toru nic sobie z tego nie robił. Zawsze dostawał to, czego chciał, więc ten rycerz nie będzie wyjątkiem. Już on wymyśli coś, by ten ponurak zwrócił na niego uwagę!   
Z cichym westchnięciem zsunął się z kanapy przy oknie i przeciągając się, postanowił przynajmniej spróbować zasnąć. Jeśli chciał zdobyć tego niedostępnego Alfę, nie mógł sobie pozwolić na żadne zmarszczki czy cienie pod oczami. Wklepał w twarz swój krem i położył się wygodnie, wtulając nos w szmacianego misia, jedyną pamiątkę po latach dzieciństwa.   
Nawet nie był pewien, kiedy zasnął, ale kiedy ktoś nim szarpnął i kazał wstawać, myślał że śni. Upewnił się w tym, gdy zobaczył nad sobą twarz Ponurego Rycerza. Co jak co, ale Oikawa wiedział, czym są erotyczne sny i z chęcią przeżyłby jeden. A gdy Ponury nie był nim zainteresowany na jawie, to może chociaż w sennych marzeniach…   
-Wstawaj – warczał tamten.   
-To nie jest romantyczny początek, Iwa-chan – ziewnął i westchnął. -Powinieneś mnie obudzić pocałunkami. Delikatnymi, zmysłowymi ruchami…  
-To nie żaden sen, ty idioto – jęknął Alfa. -Wstawaj natychmiast, albo cię tu zostawię.   
Ten sen zdecydowanie z erotycznego zamieniał się w koszmarny.   
-To zostaw. Pogadamy rano. Czekaj, jeśli ty śnisz się mnie, to ja śnię się tobie? Budzisz się podniecony?   
-Śmieciokawo, do kurwy nędzy – warknął, szarpiąc go za koszulę i wyciągając z łóżka. Gdyby nie rozkazy, zostawiłby go tutaj. -Nohebi przekroczyło granicę. Twój brat nie żyje.  
Te słowa podziałały na niego jak kubeł zimnej wody. Odepchnął rycerza i uderzył go z otwartej dłoni.  
-To nie jest nawet zabawne – warknął. -Jak śmiesz w ogóle tak żartować…  
-To nie żarty – prychnął tamten, masując swój zaczerwieniony policzek. -Przed chwilą przybył posłaniec. Shiratorizawa i Nohebi jednocześnie zaatakowały. Nekoma upadła. Aobajosai jest kolejne. Twój brat nie żyje, a Ushijima chce cię dopaść. Dalej masz ochotę na spanie?  
-Ty draniu – oczy Oikawy wypełniły się łzami. Jego brat, najlepszy przyjaciel i opiekun, nie żył? Co powie jego żonie? Czy jego ojcowie wiedzą? -Jak śmiesz w ogóle wchodzić do mojej komna..!  
Reszta zdania utonęła w pisku, jaki wydał z siebie, gdy Iwaizumi Hajime złapał go w pasie i przerzucił sobie przez ramię. Zacisnął dłonie w pięści i zaczął go nimi okładać po plecach. Był tak zły i zaskoczony, że nie do końca docierało do co się działo.   
-Puść mnie!  
-Cicho bądź – warknął. -Nie wiemy, czy szpiedzy Nohebi są tutaj. Wiedzieli dokładnie, gdzie będzie twój brat, więc zapewne mają tutaj swoich ludzi. Dlatego stul dziób.   
-Jak śmiesz się tak do mnie odzywać – wymamrotał, ale już ciszej. -Gdzie są moi rodzice? Chcę z nimi porozmawiać! - zażądał.   
-Król Oikawa wyruszył w stronę granicy, by opóźnić atak Nohebi. Królowa pomaga w ewakuacji zamku. Ludzie uciekają w stronę Itachiyamy. Twoi ojcowie poprosili mnie, żebym cię stąd zabrał.   
-Nie ma mowy! Będę walczyć! - warknął. -Tylko mnie postaw!  
-Nie mamy czasu na twoje udawanie rycerza. Powinniśmy już być w drodze od kilku minut – oznajmił, niosąc go bez trudu przez opuszczone korytarze.   
Do Oikawy powoli docierało, co się działo. Być może właśnie ta pustka najbardziej w niego uderzyła. Zamek w stolicy Aobajosai zawsze tętnił życiem, nawet w nocy, a dziś był przeraźliwie cichy. Nie słychać było nawet szczekania psów na zewnątrz, tylko ciszę i wiatr.   
-G-gdzie są wszyscy? - zapytał, wiotczejąc w jego ramionach.   
-Uciekli – powiedział. -Królowa kazała mi odczekać godzinę, nim cię obudzę. Kilku strażników i podobny do ciebie chłopak, na twoim koniu, pojechali przodem, inną trasą. Mają odciągnąć od nas uwagę. My będziemy udawać zwykłych ludzi – kontynuował, wnosząc go do stajni.   
Oikawa zauważył czarnego ogiera, jedynego wierzchowca, jaki tutaj został. Koń był osiodłany i nerwowo grzebał kopytem w ziemi.   
-Mogłeś mi się chociaż dać ubrać – powiedział słabo. Czy jego królestwo naprawdę upadało? Czy może dalej śnił?   
Miał nadzieję, że to sen. Tak, to musiał być sen. Jeden z tych koszmarów, po którym obudzi się i pójdzie na spacer po ogrodach, by uspokoić serce.   
Uszczypnął się raz.  
Uszczypnął się drugi raz.  
Po trzecim zrozumiał, że to jednak nie sen.  
Nagle poczuł, jak kolana mu miękną i osuwa się na ziemię. W płucach zabrakło powietrza i zaczął łapczywie łapać oddech, wpijając palce w ziemię. Lęk odebrał mu zdolność do logicznego myślenia. Potrafił skupić się tylko na swoim strachu. Nie miał już brata, ale co z jego rodzicami? Chciał być teraz przy nich, chciał być użyteczny…  
Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, że oni poświęcają się, odwracając od niego uwagę, by dać mu czas na ucieczkę. Świadomi śmierci starszego syna, Alfy, wiedzieli, że Aobajosai upadnie. Wiedzieli, że oni zginą, ale on ma szansę przeżyć. Że jako jedyny może w przyszłości ubiegać się o tron.   
**Oddali życie za niego.**  
-I-Iwa-chan – zadygotał, kiedy Alfa się nad nim pochylił. -Co...co się…   
-Nie mamy czas na twój szok – warknął, podnosząc go za ramiona. -Nie pozwól, by ich ofiara poszła na marne – dodał, jak gdyby czytał mu w myślach. -Czy ci się to podoba czy nie, jestem twoją jedyną opcją. 

 

W innych okolicznościach, Oikawa cieszyłby się, gdyby siedział na tym samym koniu, co jego Ponury Rycerz. Teraz jednak zaciskał brudne palce na grzywie wierzchowca, owinięty pożyczoną od Iwaizumiego opończą. Materiał był ciemny i szorstki, pachniał też swoim właścicielem, co go w pewien sposób uspokajało. Mimo to cały drżał, kiedy mężczyzna usadowił się za jego plecami i ujął lejce.   
Po chwili wmieszali się w tłum ludzi, którzy próbowali opuścić miasto. Wierzchowiec Iwaizumiego błądził między nimi, rżąc niespokojnie, jakby chciał już rzucić się do galopu. Alfa pilnował, by twarz Oikawy skryta była w cieniu kaptura, sam również starał się nie rzucać w oczy. W prostych, czarnych ubraniach, z praktycznie zerowym bagażem, wyglądali tak, jak cała reszta.   
Oikawa jednak czuł, że coś jest nie tak. Kim był Ponury Rycerz, że jego rodzice ot tak oddali mu go pod opiekę?   
-Kim ty tak właściwie jesteś? - zapytał, walcząc ze łzami. Wszystko, co odciągnie jego myśli od tego, co stracił, będzie pomocne.   
-Iwaizumi Hajime. Przedstawiałem ci się – burknął, przesuwając wzrokiem po tłumie ludzi. W końcu znalazł jakąś lukę i tam skierował konia.   
-Nie wierzę już w to, że jesteś wędrownym rycerzem – odparł głucho. -Kim jesteś? - powtórzył pytanie.   
Za plecami usłyszał głośne westchnięcie. Iwaizumi odezwał się dopiero po chwili.  
-Jestem Generałem Ukaia. Wysłał nas do wszystkich królestw, kiedy Ushijima zaczął współpracę z Nohebi. Mieliśmy tylko obserwować, ale dziś wieczorem… czy też już wczoraj – mruknął, zerkając na wschodzące słońce – zmiażdżył Nekomę. Ukai kazał nam wywieźć was w bezpieczne miejsce. Ukryć tam, gdzie Ushijima was nie dosięgnie.  
-To znaczy gdzie?  
-Jak to gdzie? - prychnął. -To chyba oczywiste. Zabieram cię do Karasuno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam nadzieję, że się podobało <3 Kolejny rozdział już za tydzień :)


	3. Rozdział 2. Wszędzie, tylko nie tutaj.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Książę Kozume Kenma jest w końcu bezpieczny, ale czarne chmury gromadzą się też nad głową Księcia Yamaguchiego Tadashiego. To czas, by opuścił Królestwo Fukurodani.

Kenma przylgnął mocniej do pleców Alfy, który go niósł. Po raz pierwszy w ciągu ostatnich dwudziestu czterech godzin poczuł się w miarę bezpieczny. Mężczyzna miał szerokie plecy i silne ramiona, w dodatku pachniał naprawdę przyjemnie. Mógł w końcu zamknąć oczy i odetchnąć, chociaż przez chwilę. Zasnąłby, gdyby nie to, że Generał cały czas coś mówił.   
W ciągu marszu Kenma zdążył się dowiedzieć, że Kuroo ma dwadzieścia siedem lat i jest pierwszym z Generałów Ukaia. Jego najlepszy przyjaciel nazywa się Bokuto i jest młodszym księciem Fukurodani oraz Generałem, jak on sam. Poza tym, Kuroo szkolił też najmłodszego z Generałów, Tsukishimę. Od ilości imion i związków między nimi, zaczęło kręcić mu się w głowie, ale wtedy Alfa zmienił temat. Zaczął mówić o tym, co on lubi, o pogodzie, o otaczającym ich lesie. Jego głęboki głos zaczął Kenmę kołysać do snu, ale wtedy dotarli do małego obozowiska. Na ich widok żołnierze poderwali się z ziemi.  
-Kuroo! - kilku z nich krzyknęło z wyraźną ulgą na twarzy. -Myśleliśmy, że już nie wrócisz!  
-Spokojnie – odparł. -Nie uwierzycie, ale wróżki mi pomogły! Nawet gdy musiałem ściągać jego wysokość z drzewa – dodał z lekkim uśmiechem.   
-Czy to…?  
-Tak. To książę Nekomy, Kenma Kozume.   
Kenma widząc, że zaczynają się nim interesować, schował twarz, wtulając ją w kark Kuroo.   
-Przeżył? Niech dzięki będą Starożytnym!  
-Tak, ale… Yaku, mógłbyś go zbadać? Nie odezwał się ani słowem od czasu, kiedy go znalazłem – powiedział Kuroo, podchodząc do medyka. Zerknął przy okazji na nosze. Żołnierz Nekomy leżał na nich, śpiąc spokojnie. Na jego twarz wróciły kolory, był też umyty a jego złamana noga została usztywniona.   
-Nic mu nie będzie – przemówił Yaku. -Jest zabezpieczony na czas transportu, wysłałem też Inuokę do zamku. Wróci z wozem i większą ilością ludzi, którzy wrócą i przeszukają tunele.   
-Świetnie. Jakieś wieści od reszty?   
-Tylko sowa od księcia Bokuto, że jadą zbadać granicę z Itachiyamą a potem dołączą do nas.   
Kuroo skinął głową i ostrożnie postawił Kenmę na ziemi. Chłopak słaniał się na nogach, cały ubrudzony krwią i ziemią. W czarnych włosach miał pełno liści i nawet jakąś małą gałązkę. Widząc to, Yaku zacmokał cicho.   
-Pomogę ci się umyć, Wasza Wysokość, nim ruszymy dalej. Czeka nas podróż w nocy, a dzięki temu będzie ci przyjemniej. Pozwolisz mi się wpierw zbadać?  
Kenma spojrzał niepewnie na Kuroo, spuszczając wzrok. Wiedział, że ze strony Omegi nic mu nie grozi, ale nie czuł się komfortowo z tym, że ktoś miał go rozbierać. Z drugiej strony, chciał zmyć z siebie wszystko. Gdy chciał jednak odpowiedzieć uzdrowicielowi, otworzył usta, ale nie wydobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. Zamknął je więc i znów nieśmiało spuścił głowę.   
Yaku zerknął na Kuroo, który dyskretnie pokręcił głową.  
-Dobrze. Potrzebne nam dwadzieścia minut. Zbadam i umyję księcia Kozume, a ty będziesz nas pilnował – mimo bycia Omegą, Yaku doskonale wiedział, że w niektórych sytuacjach może sobie pozwolić na wydawanie komend.   
-W porządku – skinął głową. -Oi, Kai, przygotujcie się do wyjazdu z pół godziny. Zabezpieczyć nosze!

 

Yaku poprowadził Księcia w ustronne miejsce, a tam, cały czas cicho do niego mówiąc, pomógł mu zdjąć zabrudzone ubrania i umył go małą szmatką. Z ulgą zauważył, że Kenma nie odniósł żadnych poważnych ran, był jedynie lekko potłuczony, miał zdarte wnętrza dłoni i kolana, ale nic co zagrażałoby jego zdrowiu. Pożyczył mu więc własne ubrania, a na koniec owinęli go zapasową opończą Kuroo, by nie zmarzł po kąpieli. Udało mu się również namówić go, by zjadł kawałek pieczeni, zaledwie kilka kęsów, ale był to dobry początek.   
Kiedy oczekiwali na wyjazd i Kenma przycupnął przy noszach żołnierza, Yaku odciągnął Kuroo na bok.  
-Nie został zgwałcony – powiedział mu szeptem. -Nie ma również uszkodzonych strun głosowych, nie jest zaklęty. To jakiś rodzaj psychicznej blokady przed mówieniem.   
-Musiał być po prostu przerażony. Ile on ma lat, Yaku? Czternaście?   
-Siedemnaście, Kuro. Nie miał nawet pierwszego Heat. Ale jest drobny i mały jak na swój wiek.   
Kuroo chciał coś mruknąć o byciu „drobnym i małym”, ale nie chciał się narażać na gniew uzdrowiciela.   
-Lev…  
-Lev?  
-A, no tak, gdy was nie było, jego żołnierz odzyskał na chwilę przytomność. Nazywa się Haiba Lev. Służył rodzinie Kozume od dwóch lat.   
-Mhm, też jest młody – westchnął Generał. -I?  
-Mówił, że wszyscy zginęli. Królowa Nekomy popełniła samobójstwo. Zdążyli wysłać ostrzeżenie do innych krajów, ale w trakcie ucieczki okazało się, że zostali zdradzeni. Przeżyli tylko ci dwaj.   
Kuroo pokręcił głową. Chociaż poświęcił swoje życie walce, nigdy nie rozumiał bezsensownego rozlewu krwi. W dodatku zastanawiał się, kto za nim stoi. Dotychczas Ushijima owszem, był aroganckim władcą, ale nigdy nie atakował krajów, z którymi graniczył. Być może za wszystkim stało Nohebi, ale jak udało im się wsączyć jad do ucha tego władcy? Czego użył Kraj Węży, że udało im się uzyskać tak potężnego sojusznika?   
-Jakieś wieści od naszych szpiegów?   
-Żadne. Może gdy wrócimy do domu to będzie na nas czekać coś od Kiyoko.   
-Oby. To wszystko jest dziwne – oznajmił cicho Kuroo. -Pozostali pewnie są już w drodze… - mruknął, jakby bardziej do siebie.  
-Hmm? Ach, inni Generałowie.   
-Tak. Oby Starożytni czuwali nad ich drogą do domu. I niech czuwają nad naszą.   
Yaku uśmiechnął się lekko, ale tym razem w tym geście czaiło się coś zimnego, okrutnego.   
-Przecież wiesz, że dla nas noc jest przyjacielem – powiedział cicho. 

 

Kilka minut później byli już w siodłach. Kuroo usadowił Kenmę przed sobą, otoczył go dodatkowo połami swojej czarnej opończy i pozwolił mu oprzeć się o siebie, dzięki czemu Kenmie było całkiem wygodnie. Tętent kopyt, ciemność i cisza ze strony Generała sprawiły, że chłopak w końcu zasnął.   
Alfa spojrzał na drobną Omegę, śpiącą w jego ramionach. Cieszył się, że udało mu się uratować chociaż tę dwójkę, chociaż zastanawiał się, czy nie czeka ich jeszcze gorsza przyszłość. 

 

Tsukishima Kei obserwował ze spokojem, jak książęca rodzina Fukurodani miota się w sali tronowej. Podobnie jak ich drugi syn, który całe życie spędził w Karasuno, pozostali członkowie klanu Bokuto byli energiczni, głośni i nie mogli usiedzieć w jednym miejscu dłużej niż pięć minut. Byli typem ludzi, których Kei nigdy nie lubił. Na szczęście nie mieszkał w pałacu Fukurodani dla nich. Jego obiektem zainteresowania był stojący w kącie drobny chłopak, który był całkiem zagubiony.   
Yamaguchi Tadashi był piątym księciem Itachiyamy, najmłodszym dzieckiem i w dodatku urodził się Omegą. W kraju wojowników stał się szybko zbędny i nieużyteczny, był wręcz pośmiewiskiem nie tylko ludu, ale też swoich braci i rodziców. Jedynym, czym mógł przysłużyć się swojej rodzinie, to małżeństwo. Dlatego został wysłany do Fukurodani, gdzie przedstawiono propozycję mariażu Tadashiego z najstarszym księciem sąsiedniego kraju. Niestety, ten odrzucił ją i w pewien sposób Omega stała się pośmiewiskiem również tutaj. Szybko jednak okazało się, że to, co mówiły o nim plotki, okazało się kłamstwem. Tsukishima na własne oczy widział, że chłopak jest troskliwy, inteligentny i bardzo miły. I chociaż nie był to cechy wystarczające, by zostać przyszłą Królową, stanowił dobry materiał na żonę. Rzadko się odzywał, ale gdy coś mówił, mówił z sensem, zawsze mile i z opanowaniem. Jego obecność miała zbawienny wpływ na rodzinę Bokuto – w jego towarzystwie zdawali się odrobinę spokojniejsi.   
-Nekoma upadła – powiedziała Królowa, patrząc na mapę. -Teiko i Aobajosai już nie istnieją. Kolejna jest Itachiyama…   
Tsukishima nie słuchał jej dalej. Doskonale wiedział, dokąd zmierzała. Yamaguchi nie mógł tak po prostu opuścić teraz Fukurodani. Było tylko jedno bezpieczniejsze miejsce dla tego chłopaka: Karasuno. Mimo to, Omega upierał się, by wrócić. Tutaj nikt go nie chciał, a on sam pragnął wrócić do rodziny. Zadziwiające, jak tak zahukane stworzenie mimo wszystko pragnie znów być z ludźmi, którzy nimi gardzili. Tsukishima doceniał jednak lojalność Omegi. Mimo to, kiedy jeden z książąt Fukurodani zapytał go o zdanie, również wypowiedział się negatywnie.   
-W takim razie kim teraz jestem? - mimo strachu, Yamaguchi starał się trzymać głowę uniesioną wysoko. -Zakładnikiem?   
-Nie, książę Tadashi – powiedziała łagodnie Królowa. -Po prostu martwimy się o twoje bezpieczeństwo. Generał Tsukishima ma rację. Tutaj jesteś bezpieczny. Wrócisz do domu, gdy sytuacja się uspokoi.   
W trakcie rozmowy, która wróciła na temat zabezpieczenia granic Fukurodani, Tadashi wyłączył się. Nie był tak głupi, jak wszyscy myśleli. Wiedział, że jego kraj za parę dni również przestanie istnieć, a wtedy on straci wszystko. Rodzinę, dom oraz tytuł, który dawał mu dach nad głową i miejsce przy stole w Fukurodani. Czy jego dar uzdrawiania, który rodzice niechętnie pozwolili mu rozwijać, pozwoli mu zarobić na utrzymanie? W takiej sytuacji nie miał nawet posagu, przez co nawet nie wejdzie na rynek małżeński. Czy Bokuto od razu wystawią go za drzwi, jak tylko Itachiyama upadnie? Nie, to byli dobrzy ludzie, ale nie będą utrzymywać darmozjada, a bez posagu nie miał nawet to liczyć na poślubienie mieszczanina czy kupca, nie mówiąc o księciu, nawet tym najmłodszym.   
-Panie, panie, posłaniec z Itachiyamy!  
Tsukishima, podobnie jak Yamaguchi, nadstawili uszu i skupili się na mężczyźnie, który wbiegł do sali tronowej. Generał rozpoznał Tatsukiego Washio, jednego z najwyżej stojących rycerzy w Fukurodani.   
-Itachiyama sprzymierzyła się z Nohebi i Shiratorizawą!   
W sali zapadła ciężka cisza i wszyscy spojrzeli na Yamaguchiego, jak gdyby to on był temu winien.   
-N-nic o tym nie wiedziałem – wymamrotał.  
-To oczywiste, przecież książę Tadashi jest z nami od prawie roku – Królowa machnęła ręką. -Nikt cię nie podejrzewa, kochanie i…  
-Królowo, jeśli mogę – posłaniec wziął głęboki wdech. -Itachiyama otworzyła bramy pałacu dla żołnierzy Nohebi. Na ich czele stał sam książę Suguru, więc nie spodziewali się… - chrząknął. -To była rzeź, Wasza Wysokość. Najpierw pod przykrywką sojuszu zmusili ich do złożenia broni, a potem wszystkich wyrżnęli.   
Tadashiemu zabrakło powietrza w płucach i zalała go fala gorąca. Próbował złapać się parapetu, ale nie trafił i osunąłby się na ziemię, ale ramię generała Tsukishimy podtrzymało go w pasie. Mężczyzna obejmował go, patrząc na posłańca. Wszyscy w sali osłupieli po raz kolejny.  
-Itachiyama… padła…?   
-Tak, panie. Z trudem udało mi się stamtąd wyrwać, ponieważ kraj ogarnął chaos. Ludzie zaczęli walczyć przeciwko sobie. Część baronów przeszła na stronę Nohebi, część nie, wszyscy są podzieleni, zamykają granicę, chociaż wojna jest już u nich…   
-Moja rodzina? - zapytał ochryple Tadashi.   
-Przykro mi, książę Tadashi – posłaniec zmieszał się. Powinien był jakoś inaczej przekazać tę wiadomość, ale nawet nie zauważył Omegi w pomieszczeniu. -Nikt nie przeżył. Suguru szukał jedynie ciebie.   
-Szukał Tadashiego? - Król Fukurodani zamyślił się, a Tadashi znów stał się centrum zainteresowania. Omega odwróciła głowę i wtulił ją w pierś stojącego obok Generała, mamrocząc ciche przeprosiny. Nie był teraz w stanie znieść tej uwagi. Nogi miał jak z waty i gdyby nie to, że od wczoraj nic nie jadł, pewnie by zwymiotował.   
-To dziwne. Z tego, co zrozumieliśmy, wojska Shiratorizawy i Nohebi zabijają wszystkich członków rodzin królewskich, poza Omegami – powiedział najstarszy książę.  
-To oczywiste – westchnął Król. -Ludzie pójdą za krwią, nawet rozrzedzoną.   
-Co sugerujesz…?  
-Sami pomyślcie. Jedynymi osobami, które mogą się potem upomnieć o trony upadłych królestw są dzieci książąt Omeg. Wciągając ich do haremu Ushijimy i Suguru mają pewność, że zamkną usta buntownikom. Zrobią im dzieci, im szybciej, tym lepiej i oficjalnie ogłoszą, że królestwa „połączyły się”.  
Tym razem Tadashi nie wytrzymał. Wyrwał się z ramion Tsukishimy i uciekł do ogrodu, gdzie w krzakach zaczęły wstrząsać nim torsje. A więc o to chodziło. Miał zostać klaczą rozpłodową. Miał oddawać się któremuś księciu co noc, aż urodzi dziecko i uciszy ludzi, którzy wierzyli w jego rodzinę? Już lepiej by było, gdyby i on zginął. 

 

Król skinął na Tsukishimę i odciągnął go na bok. Przez okno widać było, jak Yamaguchi płacze pod drzewem. Władca Fukurodani wyglądał tak, jak gdyby w ciągu godziny przybyło mu kilka lat.  
-Nohebi i Shiratorizawa na razie zwolnią, ale nie zatrzymają się. My będziemy kolejni. Król Aomine wysyła swoje wojska, wiem, że twój Ukai robi to samo. Mamy szansę zatrzymania ich na granicy, ale pałac Fukurodani to nie jest bezpieczne miejsce dla księcia Tadashiego.  
-Wiem – odparł sucho Tsukishima. -Wywiozę go w głąb Karasuno.   
-Jaki plan ma Ukai? Bo Ushijima i Suguru zrobią wszystko, żeby dorwać nie tylko jego, ale i inne królewskie Omegi.   
-Zapewne Ukai sam ich poślubi. Raczej nie będzie ubiegał się o władzę dla siebie, pozwoli, by ich dzieci odzyskały należne im miejsce.   
-Nie wiem, czy Ittetsu na to pozwoli – parsknął smutnym śmiechem. -Ale nie mają własnych dzieci, więc może dzięki tym Omegom Ukai doczeka się dziedzica. Karasuno podbuduje to morale, ale…  
-Nie wiem – Tsukishima wzruszył ramionami. -Jestem tylko żołnierzem i wykonuję rozkazy. Od samego początku było nim zapewnienie bezpieczeństwa Księciu Tadashiemu.   
-Porozmawiam o tym z żoną. Może nasz Kou mógłby go wziąć za żonę. W końcu Itachiyama i Fukurodani sąsiadują ze sobą.   
-Książę Bokuto? - Tsukishima uniósł wysoko brwi. -Wątpię, Wasza Wysokość. Z całym szacunkiem, ale jemu nie spieszy się do ożenku.  
Król westchnął ciężko.  
-Wiem. Ale pozostali są już komuś obiecani. Jedynie Kou, ale… - pokręcił głową. -Zabierz tego chłopca stąd, Tsukishima. My przygotujemy się do wojny. 

 

Tsukishima wszedł do sypialni Yamaguchiego, nawet nie kłopocząc się pukaniem. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Omega był już spakowany i przebrany w strój do jazdy i ciemną opończę. Miał zdeterminowany wyraz twarzy, chociaż na policzkach wciąż widać było ślady jego łez. Szarpał się ze sznurem w swojej podróżnej torbie i mamrotał coś pod nosem. Cała komnata pachniała jego strachem.   
Przez ostatnie pół roku zbliżyli się do siebie. Nie w „tym” sensie. Po prostu obaj byli obcy na dworze Fukurodani, a książę Tadashi łaknął kontaktu z kimś, kto nie traktował go jak narzucającej się „narzeczonej Omegi”. W dodatku lubili czytać podobne książki i Tadashiemu nie przeszkadzała jego milcząca, wredna natura. To zazwyczaj on paplał coś, nie przejmując się brakiem odpowiedzi.   
-Wysłali ciebie, żebyś mi powiedział, że mam się wynosić? - zapytał, dając mu znać, że go zauważył. -Nie musisz nic mówić, generale Tsukishima. Sam odejdę.   
Skrzywił się. Gdzie podziało się „Tsukki”, którym zwracał się do niego jeszcze dwa dni temu?   
-Co tak właściwie planujesz?   
-Przejdę przez Touou i w stolicy wsiądę na łódź do Dateko. Tam nie rozwijają magii, a potrzebują uzdrowicieli, więc znajdę tam pracę.   
-Aha. A za co tak właściwie chcesz podróżować? No i łódź do Dateko kosztuje całkiem sporo – powiedział, nonszalancko opierając się o ścianę.   
-Mam trochę oszczędności – mruknął obojętnie. -Nie mam rodziny, nie mam przyjaciół, nie mam niczego, co by mnie zatrzymywało.  
-Przekonujesz mnie czy siebie?  
Yamaguchi opuścił głowę, a po nosie pociekła mu kolejna łza. Cały znów dygotał. Całe życie był nikim i nigdy mu to nie przeszkadzało, ale teraz dodatkowo był poszukiwany przez dwa wrogie państwa. Nie chciał, żeby rodzina Bokuto, u której czuł się dobrze, miała przez niego problemy, dlatego planował wyjechać już zaraz.   
-C-czego właściwie chciałeś, generale Tsukishima? - zapytał, ocierając łzy rękawem.   
-Podróżowanie dla samotnej Omegi nie jest zbyt rozsądne. Nawet jeśli jesteś Księciem.   
-Już nie – odparł, prostując się. Rozłożył ręce. -Nie ma Itachiyamy, nie ma Księcia.   
Nigdy nie był mocno związany ze swoją rodziną, ale świadomość, że ich nie ma i nigdy nie wrócą… Znów po policzkach pociekły mu łzy.   
-Nie dla Ushijimy. Nie dla krwi w twoich żyłach. Mam lepszą propozycję – westchnął, odsuwając się od ściany. Podszedł do niego i bez trudu pociągnął sznurki torby Yamaguchiego. -Pojedziesz ze mną do Karasuno. Tam wysłuchasz, co ma ci do powiedzenia Król Ukai. I – dodał, nim Yamaguchi otworzył usta. -Jeśli nie znajdą dla ciebie bezpiecznego miejsca, które zaakceptujesz, osobiście wsadzę cię na statek do Dateko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dziś urodziny Iwa-chana, a rozdział bez niego... Trzeba to będzie naprawić za tydzień ;)


	4. Rozdział 3. Uciekając.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Podróż Iwaizumiego i Oikawy trwa, podobnie jak Daichiego z Sugą i Akaashim. Obie drużyny mają pecha trafiać po drodze na niewłaściwych ludzi, chociaż jedna z nich dostanie niespodziewaną pomoc...

Podróżowali już niemal tydzień. Kraj, opanowany wojną, chaosem i nienawiścią, stał się ruiną. Powietrze było gęste od dymu palonych wiosek i gnijących ciał zabitych. Oikawa stracił już nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek zobaczy słońce. Miał wrażenie, że cały przesiąknął smrodem, że dzień i noc zlały się ze sobą. Wszystkie wesołe wspomnienia, do których próbował wracać, napełniały go dodatkowym bólem. Nie miał już rodziny. Był sam, całkiem sam, zdany na łaskę władcy Karasuno i jego ludzi. Wciąż z trudem docierało do niego, że w ciągu jednej nocy stracił wszystko, co miał. Rodzinę, dom, przyjaciół. Miał na sobie pożyczone ubrania, jechał na cudzym koniu, jego strażnikiem był obcy człowiek.   
A jeszcze tydzień temu jedyne, o czym myślał, to żeby zaciągnąć Ponurego do ogrodu i skraść mu całusa lub dwa, poflirtować z nim, może spędzić parę namiętnych chwil. Gdyby udało mu się poznać go lepiej, może poprosiłby ojca, żeby pozwolił mu za niego wyjść. Tydzień temu myślał o tym, jakie materiały zakupić, żeby podkreślały jego karnację i figurę, jak ułożyć włosy i jakie perfumy kazać dla siebie sprowadzić.   
Teraz, gdyby nie Iwaizumi, umierałby z głodu i zimna.   
Dlaczego to go spotkało? Dlaczego? Nienawidził Ushijimy z całego serca. Odebrał mu wszystko, był winny i powinna spotkać go kara.   
-Oikawa, przestań się wiercić – mruknął Iwaizumi, mocniej obejmując go jednym ramieniem. -Zbliżamy się do granicy. Tutaj będzie ciężej. Pamiętasz, co masz mówić?  
-Że jestem twoją żoną. Nasz dom spłonął, jedziemy do twoich rodziców do Touou. Nazywam się Iwaizumi Tetsuya.   
-Bardzo dobrze – pochwalił burkliwie. -Jak długo jesteśmy małżeństwem?  
-Dwa i pół roku. W poża-pożarze domu zginęło na-nasze dziecko – wykrztusił.   
-Tak. Musisz brzmieć wiarygodnie – pokierował konia na trakt i przyspieszył.   
Żaden z nich nie przypuszczał, że wkrótce ta historyjka będzie im potrzebna. 

 

Kolejne dwa dni minęły. Oikawa miał wrażenie, że wrósł już w siodło. Całe ciało bolało go, nawet wtedy, gdy robili krótkie postoje, żeby wierzchowiec Iwaizumiego odpoczął. Nigdy nie podróżował tak daleko w taki sposób. Na szczęście, jutro mieli przekroczyć granicę z Itachiyamą, a w panującym tam chaosie Iwaizumi chciał zdobyć jeszcze jednego konia. Wtedy ich podróż byłaby szybsza. Powtarzał, że najważniejsze jest, by dotarli do Fukurodani, stamtąd już bez problemu wyruszą do Karasuno. Chciał wykorzystać to, że masa ludzi ucieka przed wojną na tereny Państwa Sów i wmieszać się znów w tłum.   
Wpierw jednak musieli wyjechać z Seijoh. Mieli jednak problem, gdyż maruderzy i niedobitki armii tego państwa stacjonowały na granicy, ustalając swoje własne prawo i egzekwując je twardą ręką. Iwaizumi wątpił, by w razie czego podążyli za Księciem. Prędzej wykorzystaliby go dla własnych korzyści. Tyle o ile, że odsunięci od pałacu, mogą go nie rozpoznać po ponad tygodniowej podróży, brudnego i sponiewieranego. Oikawa wyglądał teraz jak każda inna Omega w takiej sytuacji. Nawet jego oczy straciły królewską pewność siebie.   
-Stać! - usłyszeli za plecami i Iwaizumi zatrzymał konia.   
-Pamiętaj – szepnął tylko Oikawie na ucho i zrzucił kaptur z głowy.   
Mężczyźni podeszli bliżej. Każdy z nich w dłoni miał miecz, kiedy otaczali ich i zacieśniali krąg. U kilku Iwaizumi zauważył rozdarte, ale wciąż wyraźne godła Aobajohsai na piersi.   
-Ładnego masz konia, panie – powiedział jeden z nich. -I miecz.   
-Rodzinna pamiątka, wszystko, co nam zostało – odparł.   
-Wam – powtórzył. -Pokaż twarz, niewiasto.   
-Proszę, nie każcie mojej żonie nic robić – zaczął, smutniejąc na pokaz. -Kilku złodziei spaliło nasz dom. Nasze dziecko zginęło. Mój Tetsuya to teraz przeżywa.  
Mężczyźni spojrzeli po sobie. Nawet w czasach wojny, na kontynencie panowało Prawo Starożytnych. A według niego małżeństwo było święte, a dzieci należało chronić.   
-To straszne, co was spotkało – powiedział w końcu. -Ale my też wszystko straciliśmy! Zostaw nam coś, może być koń, jeśli chcesz podróżować dalej!   
-Musimy dotrzeć do Touou, do moich rodziców. Bez konia nam się nie uda – Iwaizumi zachował spokój, chociaż czuł, jak Oikawa drży w jego ramionach, spuszczając głowę. Na szczęście, dym z pobliskiego ogniska maskował zapach strachu i tamci mogli wziąć to za smutek i szloch wywołany wspomnieniem o zmarłym dziecku.   
-Martwi też tam nie dotrzecie – zauważył jeden z grabieżców.   
-Mam tyle – Iwaizumi podniósł mieszek z pieniędzmi. Chłodno kalkulował w myślach, czy da radę zająć się nimi wszystkimi naraz. Był Generałem Karasuno, oczywiście, że potrafiłby, ale czy w pobliżu nie mieli wsparcia? Musiał przede wszystkim myśleć o bezpieczeństwie Oikawy.   
-Rzuć.  
Podał mężczyźnie woreczek i wyprostował się. Jego koń nerwowo przestąpił z nogi na nogę. Maruder zajrzał do mieszka i skinął głową.   
-Za to dostaniecie jeszcze kolację – powiedział sucho. -Jesteśmy złodziejami, ale nie krzywdzimy Omeg – dodał. -Pewnie nie jedliście nic prócz śmieci przez ostatnie dni.   
-Nie – przyznał. -Ale spieszymy się.   
-Bukłak z winem, chleb i ser – po chwili jeden z mężczyzn podał im worek. -Świeży, więc zjedzcie szybko.   
Iwaizumi podziękował im skinięciem i gdy tylko zrobili przejście, uderzył piętami w boku konia i wyrwał do przodu. Nie oglądał się za siebie, chociaż czuł na plecach nieprzyjemne mrowienie. Gdy tylko zniknęli w lasach Itachiyamy, odetchnął lekko z ulgą. Spokojny jednak będzie dopiero, kiedy przekroczą granicę z Fukurodani.  
Oikawa sięgnął po bukłak z winem. Od ponad tygodnia pili jedynie wodę z rzeki lub zagotowaną na szybko, nad małym ogniskiem, herbatę z ziół, które Iwaizumi zbierał podczas krótkich przerw w podróży. Mając pod ręką coś, co ma jakiekolwiek walory smakowe, nie mógł się powstrzymać. W dodatku czuł zapach świeżego chleba i aż go ścisnęło w żołądku.   
Ponury Rycerz jednak wyrwał mu bukłak z ręki i wylał jego zawartość na trawę.   
-Co ty robisz? - pisnął Oikawa. -Wino!  
-Zapewne doprawione środkami nasennymi lub czymś gorszym – mruknął. -Tak samo chleb. Ser może być okej, ale też sprawdzimy – powiedział gorzko. -Myślałeś, że tak po prostu pozwolą nam odjechać? Zapewne za kilka minut okaże się, że jadą za nami. Poczekają, aż wypijemy wino i zjemy, a potem nas okradną. Mnie zabiją, a ciebie zgwałcą, kiedy będę martwy. Starożytni nie wybaczają zdrady, ale technicznie rzecz ujmując, byłbyś wtedy wdową. Zabiorą konia, a ciebie albo zachowają, żebyś zabawiał ich wieczorami, albo oddadzą do burdelu, żeby dostać za ciebie pieniądze. Albo jedno i drugie.   
-Naprawdę?  
-Świat nie jest taki miły i bezpieczny jak wygląda z okien pałacu, Książę Oikawo – westchnął. -Za darmo możesz co najwyżej cierpieć.   
Pogonił konia. Dzisiejszej nocy nie zatrzymają się na żaden postój. Będzie też musiał zboczyć z drogi, na wszelki wypadek, gdyby tamci jechali za nimi.   
-Możesz zjeść to – z jednego z juków przy siodle wyjął marchewkę i podał Oikawie. -A potem spróbuj zasnąć. Dziś będziemy jechać całą noc. 

 

Opieka nad dwoma Omegami, podczas podróży przez tereny ogarnięte wojną, nie była łatwa. Daichi nie zawsze starał się wybierać najkrótszą drogę – czasem jechali dzień czy dwa dłużej, ale bezpieczniejszą trasą. Musiał przyznać, że zaimponowała mu postawa Książąt – ani jeden nie pisnął i nie poskarżył się na warunki podróży. W miarę swoich umiejętności, pomagali mu zbierać drewno na ognisko czy gotowali coś nieskomplikowanego. Czasem przyłapywał ich na krótkim szlochaniu, które obaj próbowali przed nim ukryć. Udawał więc, że nie widzi ich czerwonych, opuchniętych oczu i śladu łez na brudnych policzkach. Nie mógł i nie miał do nich o to pretensji. Stracili wszystko, mieli teraz tylko siebie. Miał nadzieję, że w Karasuno znajdą nowy dom i ułożą sobie życie.   
Gdy zbliżali się do granic z Fukurodani, Daichi nie czuł już takiego stresu. Co jakiś czas natrafiali na ludzi opuszczających Itachiyamę, wielu z nich przywędrowało tutaj z Teiko, by znaleźć się ostatecznie w Państwie Sów. Stamtąd pewnie wyruszą dalej, być może do Ubugawy lub pobliskiego Touou, gdzie Jego Wysokość Kise na pewno pomoże ludziom w potrzebie. Jego mąż, Król Aomine, wraz z Królem Ukaiem i Królem Bokuto wzmocnią granice, a Ushijima musiałby być szalony, by atakować zjednoczone przeciwko niemu i Nohebi królestwa. Daichi podejrzewał, że Ubugawa, Dateko i Johzenji staną po ich stronie. Znajdowały się w końcu w bliskim towarzystwie Karasuno i Touou, od lat z nimi współpracując. Największą zagadką było jednak Shinzen. Kogo wybiorą? Czy te malutkie wysepki w ogóle poradzą sobie z ewentualną inwazją Nohebi, czy wystąpią o pomoc floty Fukurodani? Czy jeśli jednak ugną się pod naporem wojsk Shiratorizawy i Nohebi, tak jak pozostałe królestwa, ich kontynent zostanie przedzielony na pół, a strefa graniczna zawsze będzie niebezpieczna.   
-Generale Sawamura – usłyszał głos Akaashiego i potrząsnął głową, próbując wrócić do rzeczywistości.  
-Tak?   
-Mam wrażenie, że nie jesteśmy sami – powiedział cicho, przybliżając się do niego. Jego brat zrobił to samo.   
-Może to inni uchodźcy – mruknął Daichi, ale położył rękę na mieczu, gotów go wyjąć w każdej chwili.   
-Może – Sugawara obejrzał się za siebie. -A może nie.   
Omega sięgnął do łuku, który znalazł przy ciele martwego nieznajomego. Z pomocą Daichiego i Akaashiego wystrugał kilka strzał. Okazało się, ze Suga ma świetne oko jeśli chodzi o łuk, podczas gdy jego młodszy brat doskonale radził sobie z rzucaniem sztyletami. Daichi od zawsze uważał, że trzymanie broni z dala od Omeg było bez sensu, dlatego mile zaskoczyło go to, że Książęta są w stanie nie tyle co bronić samych siebie, ale przynajmniej pomóc mu w ochronie ich.   
W trakt, kilka kroków za ich plecami, wbiła się strzała. Koń Akaashiego spłoszył się. Szarpnął do przodu i chociaż Książę próbował nad nim zapanować, zwierze wyrwało do przodu. Daichi i Suga chcieli jechać za nim, ale tuż przed nimi w ziemię wbiło się kilka kolejnych strzał. Ich oprawcom udało się ich rozdzielić. 

 

Akaashi nie spanikował. Zbyt wiele przeżył w ciągu ostatnich dni, by ta sytuacja wyprowadziła go z równowagi. Wiedział, co robić w takich wypadkach – nie było sensu, żeby spinał konia dodatkowo. Rozluźnił się, lekko odchylił do tyłu i pozwolił, by koń biegł przez chwilę takim tempem, jakim chciał. W końcu wierzchowiec uspokoił się i zwolnił nieco, potrząsając łbem. Akaashi dopiero wtedy ściągnął lekko lejce, powoli odzyskując kontrolę nad jazdą. W końcu miał chwilę, by na chłodno oszacować, jak daleko oddalił się od brata i Generała Sawamury.   
W momencie, w którym wyczuł za sobą jakiś ruch, od razu wiedział, że to nie oni. Wyszarpnął sztylety z pochw, próbując utrzymać się w siodle jedynie nogami. Był księciem Teiko, prędzej zginie, nim pozwoli się zgwałcić lub wykorzystać w inny sposób. Niestety, kolejne strzały wytrąciły jego klacz z równowagi i szarpnęła się tak, że spadł prosto w wysoką trawę. To złagodziło jego upadek, ale teraz stracił szansę na ucieczkę. Podniósł się na drżących nogach, obracając w stronę oprawców.  
Jadący tuż za nim mężczyźni na pewno nie mieli dobrych zamiarów. Ku swojemu zdumieniu, na ich piersiach Akaashi rozpoznał herby Nekomy. Żołnierze, którzy uciekli z tego kraju, wierząc w to, że ich Królestwo upadło i nikt ich już nie kontroluje, znaleźli inny sposób na zarobek. Ich było trzech, uzbrojonych w miecze i tarcze, on sam, ze swoimi sztyletami. Nie miał wielkiej szansy, chyba, że Generał Sawamura i Suga jadą tuż za nimi. O ile nie natknęli się na ich kolegów. Cholera, a byli już tak blisko Fukurodani! Akaashi pochylił się niżej, zastanawiając się, czy uda mu się zabić chociaż jednego, nim go dopadną. Mieli rozeznanie w tym rejonie, więc być może to nie była ich pierwsza zasadzka. Czy wiedzieli, kim byli? Czy może wzięli ich za kolejnych podróżnych?   
Gdy rzucili się jednocześnie w jego stronę, uniósł wyżej sztylety, ale wtedy w krzakach po jego prawej zaszeleściło i wypadł z nich bojowy ogier w barwach Fukurodani. Dosiadający go jeździec miał w dłoniach włócznię, którą zakręcił młynka i sięgnął jednego z maruderów, wytrącając go z siodła, tuż pod kopyta. Dźwięk miażdżonej czaszki i ostatnie krzyki agonii miały się Akaashiemu śnić jeszcze długo (o ile oczywiście to przeżyje). Drugiego mężczyznę też szybko dosięgła sprawiedliwość – po chwili włócznia przebiła jego ciało, a on z zastygniętym zaskoczeniem na twarzy, ześliznął się z siodła i upadł na ziemię.  
-Giń! - wrzasnął odważnie trzeci z nich, ruszając w stronę jeźdźca Fukurodani. Ten wyjął miecz i naparł na niego. Ku zdumieniu Akaashiego, rycerz wydawał się być rozczarowany walką, jak gdyby trzech żołnierzy Nekomy nie stanowiło dla niego żadnej konkurencji. Być może tak było, bo po kilku minutach zaciętej walki, trzeci z oprawców zginął z rozciętą niemal na wylot piersią.   
Rycerz Fukurodani obrócił się jeszcze parę razy, a jego koń wyżej uniósł ogromne kopyta, ale już nikogo (na szczęście) nie zmiażdżył. Mężczyzna zeskoczył lekko z siodła i Akaashi miał okazję do tego, by po raz pierwszy dobrze mu się przyjrzeć. Był średniego wzrostu, o jasnych, niemalże żółtych oczach oraz dziwnej mieszaninie włosów, białych i czarnych, teraz rozwianych przez jazdę i walkę. Był szeroki w barach, ale zadziwiająco szczupły w biodrach. Nawet czarny mundur nie był w stanie ukryć jego bicepsów.   
Akaashi jednak wpatrywał się w jeden punkt. Na piersi mężczyzny, tuż obok godła Karasuno, wyszyty był królewski herb Fukurodani. Bojowy ogier nie był więc zdobyczą wojenną, zapewne od dawna należał do niego. Domyśliwszy się, że ma do czynienia z jednym z Książąt Fukurodani, Akaashi szybko pochylił głowę.   
-Hej, hej, hej, mała Omego, spokojnie! - usłyszał, a po chwili mężczyzna ukląkł przy nim. -Nic ci nie jest?   
-Nie, Panie. Dzięki wam – odparł.   
-Wystarczy Bokuto – podał mu dłoń i pomógł się podnieść. -Bokuto Kouta…   
Nagle urwał. Bokuto jeszcze nigdy nie widział tak pięknej Omegi. Nawet wymęczony podróżą, chłopak miał cudowne rysy twarzy i śliczne spojrzenie. Mógł się założyć, że pod warstwą kurzu jest idealnie biała skóra. Nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku, zapominając niemal każdego słowa, jakiego nauczył się w życiu, miał jednak w głowie tak wiele pytań. Skąd jest ten Anioł? Z którego nieba wypadł? Czy to Starożytni postawili mu go na drodze? Co najważniejsze, czy już kogoś miał?!  
-Panie? - Akaashi przechylił lekko głowę, a Bokuto w duchu przyznał, że głos również ma iście anielski. -Wszystko w porządku?   
A więc na ratunek przyszedł mu Książę Fukurodani. Jego matka zawsze dbała o to, by znali z Sugą drzewa genealogiczne wszystkich Wysokich Rodów, dlatego po chwili wiedział już, że ma przed sobą Bokuto Koutarou, najmłodszego ze swojej rodziny.  
-Nie. Tak. Znaczy się nie.   
-Słucham?   
-Wszystko w porządku, tylko… czy ty jesteś cały? Jak ci na imię? Skąd jesteś? Jesteś sam? Gdzie twoi rodzice?   
O to ostatnie zapytał głównie po to, żeby móc od razu prosić jego ojca o rękę tego cudownego chłopaka.   
Nim jednak Akaashi miał szansę otworzyć usta, usłyszeli tętent kopyt i na polankę wjechali kolejni jeźdźcy. Omega spięła się, ale kiedy usłyszał krzyk swojego brata, oderwał się od Bokuto i uniósł dłoń, by pokazać Sudze, że nic mu nie jest. Chłopak niemal w locie zeskoczył z siodła, przypadł do niego i objął go mocno.  
-Kiedy trafiliśmy na twojego konia, myślałem o najgorszym! - krzyknął, tuląc Akaashiego do siebie. Ten odwzajemnił uścisk.   
-Jestem tylko trochę potłuczony, to nic. Jego Wysokość mi pomógł.  
-Jego wysokość? Dawno nie słyszałem, żeby ktoś cię tak nazwał, Bo! - wysoki mężczyzna, którego Akaashi nie kojarzył, zeskoczył z siodła. Tuż obok niego pojawił się Generał Sawamura. Wyglądał na spokojnego, więc zapewne sytuacja była pod kontrolą. Z ulgi, jaka na niego spłynęła, Akaashiemu zmiękły kolana. Na szczęście, brat wciąż go trzymał, więc nikt tego nie zauważył.   
-Odwal się, Aomine! - Książę Fukurodani wyrwał z ciała martwego żołnierza swoją włócznię i lekko ją obrócił. Wciąż jednak zerkał co chwilę na Omegę, którą uratował.   
-Oj no już, już. Tylko trzech? Nawet się nie spociłeś - zakpił.  
-Na tobie też bym się nie spocił!  
-Jasne, wmawiaj sobie dalej – mężczyzna trącił nogą jedno ciało. -Maruderzy z Nekomy. Trzeba wzmocnić granicę i nie wpuszczać tego ścierwa do nas.  
-Racja – zgodził się Sawamura. -Cieszę się, że nic ci nie jest, Książę Akaashi.   
-Książę?! - Bokuto podniósł głos.   
-T-tak. Jesteśmy z Teiko – odpowiedział w jego imieniu Suga. -Dziękuję za uratowanie mojego brata, Panie.   
-Suga…  
-Spokojnie, Keiji – chłopak pogłaskał go po plecach. -To przyjaciele. Zjednoczona armia Karasuno, Touou i Fukurodani, na czele z Jego Wysokością, Daikim Aomine i Generałem Karasuno, Bokuto Koutarou. Jesteśmy ocaleni!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam nadzieję, że rozdział się podobał :) Za tydzień kolejny - tym razem może zerkniemy w stronę Shiratorizawy? ;)


	5. Rozdział 4. Królowa Shiratorizawy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dziś na chwilę przenosimy się nie tylko do innego kraju, ale dowiemy się, jak kilka lat temu połączyły się losy Księcia Shirabu i Króla Shiratorizawy, Ushijimy Wakatoshiego.

_Era Yami, 41 rok, jesień._

Odkąd wjechali na teren Shiratorizawy, towarzyszyła im zła pogoda. Chociaż na początku deszcz był czymś ciekawym – w ich pustynnym kraju był rzadkością – to po kilku dniach nieustannej ulewy, cały orszak Nohebi miał go dosyć. Jako zaproszeni goście specjalni Jego Wysokości Ushijimy, nocowali w najlepszych gospodach i zajazdach po drodze, ale co przychodziło z gorącej kąpieli, skoro kolejnego dnia czekało ich kilka godzin w mokrych siodłach.   
Jedynie Shirabu Kenjirou nie narzekał. Wyglądał co chwila przez okno małej lektyki, a gdy tylko mu pozwalano, siadał w siodle i jechał równo z rycerzami swojego kraju. Brat nie poświęcał mu wiele uwagi, ale to nie było nic nowego. Wiedział, że w rękach Suguru był tylko narzędziem, ale nie czuł z tego powodu smutku. Jeśli mógł przysłużyć się chwale Nohebi, zrobi to bez mrugnięcia okiem. W dodatku Shiratorizawa, pokryta lasami i polami uprawnymi, była miłą odmianą od piasku. Shirabu wiedział o tym kraju wszystko. Od kilku lat, dzień w dzień, uczył się dialektów, historii, gospodarki i etyki Shiratorizawy. Cały kontynent łączyło Prawo Starożytnych, ale reszta różniła się w zależności od kraju, nawet jeśli wydawała się podobna. Dla przykładu, zawsze zazdrościł Książętom Nekomy tego, że mogli sami wybrać sobie swoich partnerów, nawet, jeśli byli „z ludu”. On już gdy stawiał pierwsze kroki słyszał od rodziców i brata, że w przyszłości zostanie żoną jakiegoś króla i urodzi mu kilkoro dzieci. To będzie jego życiowe spełnienie. Gdy miał siedem lat, jego rodzice zawarli cichą umowę z rodzicami następcy tronu sąsiedniego państwa, Shiratorizawy. Shirabu dorastał więc w przekonaniu, że za kilka lat poślubi Ushijimę Wakatoshiego i zamieszka w pięknym, zielonym państwie. W międzyczasie chłonął wiedzę tak, jak jego rodzinne, pustynne królestwo chłonęło każdą kroplę wody. Udowodni Ushijimie, że jest wartościową Omegą, taką, z której dumny nie będzie tylko on, ale i oba Królestwa.  
Teraz, gdy w końcu miał szesnaście lat, miał poślubić swojego Alfę. Nie miał jeszcze swojego pierwszego Heat, więc na razie wstrzymają się z dziećmi, ale za kilka lat, kto wie… Oczywiście, że Shirabu miał to zaplanowane. Zachwyci wszystkich. A już najbardziej wbije w tron swojego małżonka!

 

Z tą myślą przekraczał próg Sali Tronowej w pałacu Airi, stolicy i sercu Shiratorizawy. Miał na sobie tradycyjne szaty Nohebi: złote, przetykane zielonymi akcentami. Na skroniach miał lekki diadem, podkreślający, że nie jest byle branką wojenną czy pierwszą lepszą Omegą z ulicy. Był Księciem, z dumą sunął przed siebie, świadom, że wszyscy na niego patrzą, nie poświęcając więcej niż sekundy na spojrzenie na Suguru. O to chodziło. Mieli patrzeć na jego idealne ciało i skórę, zazdrościć władcy Shiratorizawy. Miał być klejnotem, który ozdobi go bardziej niż jakaś błyskotka. No i po raz ostatni występował w tych barwach – od dziś, od kiedy powie uroczyste „tak”, nosić będzie już biel i purpurę, barwy Shiratorizawy.   
Idąc, wpatrywał się wprost przed siebie, w podwyższenie, na którym zasiadał Ushijima Wakatoshi. Chłopak był osiem lat starszy od niego, mimo to sprawiał wrażenie jeszcze starszego. Nawet siedząc, widać było, że jest wysoki i dobrze zbudowany. Na sobie miał purpurową szatę z biało-złotą nicią. Nie musiał mieć korony, bo i bez niej wyglądał jak władca.   
Suguru zbliżył się do podwyższenia i zatrzymał. Dygnął, a przynajmniej próbował, uśmiechając się zimno.  
-Bądź pozdrowiony, Ushijimo Wakatoshi.   
-Ty również, Daishou Suguru. Starożytni czuwali nad waszą podróżą.  
-Chwała im – odparł, ale wydawał się być tym znudzony. -Shiratorizawa jak zawsze jest piękna.  
-Tak – wyjrzał przez okno na ogród. Liście opadały z drzew, w asyście mżącego deszczu, ale mimo to widok ten miał w sobie pewien urok. Po chwili podniósł się i zszedł kilka stopi w dół, by stanąć naprzeciwko Shirabu. Ten szybko dygnął, porządnie i głęboko, spuszczając ulegle głowę. Wpatrywał się w czubki własnych bucików, zbyt przejętym tym, że w końcu stają twarzą w twarz. Nagle poczuł na brodzie gorące, twarde palce i Ushijima uniósł jego buzię, by spojrzeć mu prosto w oczy. Shirabu zadrżał, ale nie odwrócił spojrzenia, chociaż na policzkach miał zdradliwy rumieniec.   
-Mój brat, Shirabu Kenjirou. Ale tego już się zapewne domyśliłeś.  
-Tak – odparł krótko Ushijima, przyglądając mu się badawczo. Tuż obok niego nagle pojawiła się Królowa Matka.   
Kobieta była zadbana, chociaż najlepsze lata miała już za sobą. Otaczał ją silny, ostry zapach Alfy i Shirabu przypomniał sobie, że Ushijima jest jednym z wyjątkowych dzieci, poczętym przez dwie Alfy. Pewnie dlatego był tak onieśmielający.   
-Szczupły – zawyrokowała. -Nie macie w Nohebi jedzenia?  
-Shirabu to niejadek – odparł Suguru. -Poza tym, chciał figurą zachwycić męża. Czy mu się udało, Wasza Wysokość?   
-Tak. Jest piękny – Ushijima powiedział to tak, jak gdyby Shirabu nie stał obok i nie uczestniczył w rozmowie. Poniekąd tak było; był tylko Omegą, ozdobą do Sali Tronowej i sypialni, matką dla przyszłych władców, nikim więcej. Chociaż oczywiście on nie planował poprzestać jedynie na tym.   
-Shirabu, możesz odpowiedzieć.  
-Dziękuję, Wasza Wysokość – Omega w końcu mogła się odezwać.   
-Skoro mamy uprzejmości już za sobą, przejdźmy do biznesu, Wakatoshi, _szwagrze_ – Suguru uśmiechnął się chytrze.  
Shirabu wiedział, że to nie wróży nic dobrego. 

 

Dwa miesiące później byli już małżeństwem, ale Ushijima ani razu nie odwiedził go w małżeńskim łóżku. Shirabu co noc czekał tak długo, póki nie zasnął, chociaż wiedział, że nim nie przeżyje pierwszego Heat, to do niczego między nimi nie dojdzie. Mimo upływu czasu, mąż wciąż był mu obcym człowiekiem. Prócz oficjalnych spotkań i uroczystych bankietów, prawie w ogóle go nie widywał. Z każdym dniem czuł z tego powodu rosnącą frustrację. Jak miał osiągnąć coś więcej, skoro prawie w ogóle nie opuszczał swoich komnat?   
Tego dnia obudził się wczesnym rankiem i ku własnemu zdumieniu za oknem zauważył świat pokryty bielą. Wyskoczył z łóżka, niemal potykając się o własne stopy, i dopadł do parapetu, z ciekawością wyglądając na zewnątrz. Czy to było to, o czym dotychczas słyszał tylko i czytał w książkach?   
-Śnieg – powiedział sam do siebie, po raz pierwszy czując to słowo na języku. -Śnieg!  
W pośpiechu ubrał się w proste (ale wciąż eleganckie) szaty do chodzenia na co dzień, a na ramiona zarzucił krótką pelerynkę. Przez te dwa miesiące zdążył nauczyć się układu korytarzy, więc po kilku minutach był już na zewnątrz.   
Na początku tylko wciąż stał na tarasie, niepewnie spoglądając na biel, która go otaczała. Wyglądała trochę znajomo, jak wszechobecny piasek w Nohebi, ale nadawała ogrodowi dziwną atmosferę ciszy i spokoju. Niepewnie zrobił krok przed siebie, a jego stopa zapadła się o pół centymetra w białym puchu. Shirabu szerzej otworzył oczy, a potem zrobił krok kolejny i kolejny, oglądając się za siebie. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie zrobił czegoś pierwszy, a teraz to jego ślady był widoczne i każdy, kto wyjdzie do ogrodu, będzie zaledwie drugi.   
Dopiero po kilku minutach poczuł, że robi mu się zimno, a stopy ma mokre i skostniałe. Zapewne stroje Nohebi nie był wystarczające na taką pogodę. Może będzie musiał zakładać dwie warstwy….   
Z zamyślenia wyrwał go dźwięk kroków i dziwny świst powietrza. Odwrócił się i nasłuchując, skierował swoje kroki w stronę jego źródła. By tam dotrzeć, musiał przejść przez mały zagajnik i wtedy śnieg spadł mu na głowę i dostał się za kołnierz. W tym momencie Shirabu uznał, że jednak nie jest tak cudowny i chyba woli oglądać go zza okna. Objął się ramionami i dzielnie parł do przodu.   
Nagroda, jaka spotkała go za wytrzymanie zimna, była zaiste cudowna. Oto kilka metrów przed nim, na innym tarasie, Ushijima trenował. Był sam, więc jedynie ćwiczył pozy i wymachy mieczem, ale robił to z niesamowitą wręcz elegancją i wprawą. Shirabu zauważył już wcześniej, że mąż używa lewej ręki i uznał to za całkiem już wyjątkowe. Pewnie dlatego był niezrównany w polu walki. Na pewno pokonałby nawet króla Touou, Aomine!  
-Kto tam jest? - zapytał ze spokojem Wakatoshi, zatrzymując się nagle.   
Shirabu zakasłał i podszedł bliżej, prawie ześlizgując się po kamiennych schodach. Miał nadzieję, że nie wyglądał jak przemoczona kura.   
-T-tylko ja, mój panie mężu – powiedział spokojnie. Dygnął z wdziękiem i opuścił ulegle głowę.   
-Shirabu. Spacerowałeś?   
-Tak, panie mężu. Pierwszy raz widzę śnieg – przyznał, podchodząc bliżej niego. Ten miecz wyglądał na ostry. I dwa razy większy niż ten, który miał jego brat. Ushijima nie bał się, że się poślizgnie?   
-No tak, u was na pustyni tego nie ma – Ushijima wsunął miecz do pochwy i dopiero teraz odwrócił się w jego stronę. Shirabu usłyszał ciche syknięcie i niemal natychmiast napiął całe ciało. Czy zrobił coś, czym rozgniewał swojego męża? -Jesteś przemoczony.  
-Śnieg szybko się topi – przyznał nieśmiało, wciąż nie podnosząc wzroku. -Zacznę zakładać dwie war…  
Urwał, czując na ramionach coś ciężkiego. W ułamku sekundy otoczył go silny, mocno wyraźny ale przyjemny zapach męża. Nieśmiało podniósł wzrok, zaciskając dłonie na opończy swojego męża, którą ten zarzucił mu na ramiona.  
-Musisz mieć odpowiednie ubrania na tutejsze zimy – powiedział.   
-Panie mężu, jesteś rozgrzany, powinieneś się otulić, nim się przeziębisz, mnie nic nie będzie…  
-Mnie też – machnął lekko ręką.   
Zapadła chwila ciszy. Shirabu opuścił zarumienioną twarz, wpatrując się w czubki swoich przemoczonych butów. Nie czuł już jednak zimno, tylko przyjemne ciepło, rozlewające się po całym jego ciele.   
-Masz plany na dziś, Shirabu?   
-N-nie, panie mężu… Żadnych!  
-Potrafisz dosiąść konia, prawda?   
-Oczywiście! - serce niespokojnie zabiło mu w piersi, ale nie chciał się niepotrzebnie nakręcać. W końcu od samego przyjazdu tutaj marzył o tym, by Ushijima w końcu go zauważył, ale mąż był wiecznie zajęty.   
-W takim razie idź się przebrać. Bądź gotów za godzinę. Zabiorę cię do krawca – Ushijima sięgnął po swój miecz. -Przejdź przez moje komnaty. Nie idź znów po śniegu.

 

_Czasy obecne, półtora tygodnia po upadku Nekomy_

 

Noc zapadła nad miastem, otulając je ciszą niczym kocem. Shirabu narzucił na ramiona swój ulubiony pled, owinął się nim lekko i podszedł do drzwi, prowadzących na taras. Wyszedł na zewnątrz, wdychając świeży zapach zmroku. Gdy podszedł do barierki i spojrzał w dół, widział kilkadziesiąt płonących na dziedzińcu pochodzi i kilku żołnierzy, którzy go patrolowali. Stolica Shiratorizawy zapadała w sen, podczas gdy jemu nawet nie przyszło do głowy, by na chwilę zamknąć oczy. Odkąd przyszła wiadomość od jego męża, praktycznie całe dnie spędzał w oknie, wypatrując go. Wiedział, że jego Wakatoshi jest niepokonany, ale mimo to, gdy wyruszał na podbój Nekomy, nie mógł powstrzymać strachu. Już lata temu, kiedy wciąż planowali ślub, wiedział, że do tego dojdzie, że w końcu jego mąż oraz Suguru wyruszą na front. W końcu to był powód, dla którego oddał się Shiratorizawie. Ich małżeństwo miało służyć połączeniu armii i zdobyciu kontynentu, a potem…   
Potem miał dać Wakatoshiemu dziedzica.  
Shirabu lekko położył rękę na swoim brzuchu. Spędzał z mężem każdy Heat, a mimo to, wciąż nie zaszedł w ciążę. Czy z jego ciałem było coś nie tak? Czy wielkie polityczne plany jego rodziny, miała przekreślić jego bezpłodność? Czy Ushijima w końcu zauważy, że coś jest nie tak?   
Z nerwów zacisnął mu się żołądek. Odetchnął głęboko. Wciąż był młody, wciąż mogło stać się wszystko. Może powinien odwiedzić jedną ze znachorek, nim lud zacznie plotkować…   
Jego uwagę przykuło nagłe zamieszanie obok bramy. Wyglądało na to, że jakaś grupa żołnierzy dotarła do zamku szybciej niż orszak z Królem. Być może jego mąż będzie w domu już jutro, a wtedy zaplanują kolejne posunięcia. Będą potrzebowali sojusznika, żeby zająć tereny przygraniczne Karasuno..   
Otulił się mocniej kocem i spojrzał na niebo pełne gwiazd. Mimo, że zawierał małżeństwo z rozsądku, dla polityki i kraju, drżał na samą myśl, że Wakatoshi znów wyjedzie, tym razem mierząc się z silniejszym przeciwnikiem, niż Nekoma czy Teiko. Oczywiście, nikt nie stał na równi z Ushijimą, ale pełno było tchórzy, którzy chcieliby zabić go po cichu, bez honorowej walki.   
Słysząc kroki za swoimi plecami, odetchnął głęboko i szybko poprawił koc. Królowej Shiratorizawy nie wypadało wyglądać źle, nawet w koszuli nocnej i pledzie na ramionach. Zwłaszcza, że zapewne zbliżał się jeden z rycerzy, by złożyć mu raport albo przekazać coś od męża.   
-Otwarte – krzyknął, nie odwracając głowy w stronę drzwi.   
-Czekałeś na kogoś, mój drogi?   
Shirabu drgnął i odwrócił się tak szybko, że koc spadł mu z ramion i zwinął się dookoła jego stóp. Kilka kroków dalej stał jego małżonek. Nie miał na sobie korony ani swojej zbroi, a mundur taki sam, jak jego podwładni. Bez wahania rzucił się w jego stronę, tylko po to, by wpaść w mężowskie objęcia. Wtulił się mocno w Ushijimę, wciągając do płuc zapach, za którym tęsknił. Niemal od razu zalała go fala ciepłej ulgi i poczucia bezpieczeństwa.  
-Prawie zabiłem dwa konie, gnając do ciebie na złamanie karku – przyznał Ushijima, lekko zawijając na palec kosmyk jego włosów.   
-Ja za tobą też tęskniłem, Toshi – szepnął łagodnie, podnosząc głowę, by mąż mógł go pocałować. Czując jego wargi na swoich, miał ochotę się rozpłakać.   
Jego mąż w końcu był przy nim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spokojnie, UshiShira jeszcze wrócą!


	6. Rozdział 5. Ostoja.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gościem w Karasuno jest Arcyksiążę Kise, małżonek Władcy Touou, Aomine. To on ma okazję, by w końcu poznać Księcia Nekomy, Kenmę.

Stolica Karasuno zawsze tętniła życiem, głównie dzięki znajdującemu się w niej portowi. Z okien zamku, wybudowanego w górze, widać było jak statki wpływają i wypływają z doków. Widok ten był tak znajomy, że Kise-Aomine Ryouta, Pierwszy Małżonek, Arcyksiążę i prawa ręka Króla Touou, nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku. Lubił poranki, ze względu na to, jak ciche były, a przynajmniej dopóty, dopóki jego dzieci się nie obudziły. Zawsze wtedy siadał w oknie z kubkiem swojej ulubionej herbaty i wpatrywał się w statki. Zastanawiał się, kim są i dokąd zmierzają ludzie, którzy nimi podróżują.   
Dziś nie słyszał za plecami cichego pochrapywania swojego męża, przez co sam nie spał zbyt dobrze. Odkąd przybyli do Karasuno, jak zawsze gościnnego i przyjaznego, nie mógł pozbyć się nieprzyjemnego uczucia niepokoju gdzieś z tyłu głowy. Zawsze czuł je, kiedy jego Daiki oddalał się gdzieś samotnie. Co z tego, że ochraniało go pół armii Touou, najlepszych z najlepszych, poza tym, był z Księciem Fukurodani – Kise wiedział, że gdy przychodziło co do czego, to on najlepiej chronił plecy swojego męża. Z cichym westchnięciem dotknął blizny na szyi, znaku ich połączenia. Wystarczyło mu skupić się na sekundę, by wyczuć swojego Partnera – ich Więź działała bez zarzutów. Aomine był cały, zdrowy, najedzony i spał. Kise mimowolnie się uśmiechnął.   
Jego mąż zapewne znów zasnął w siodle. Doprawdy, sam prosił się o to, żeby kiedyś spaść. Miał jednak tak twardą głowę, że nic by mu się nie stało.   
Dopił herbatę do końca i uznał, że najwyższa pora wziąć się do pracy. Wystarczyło mu zerknąć w myśli i uczucia Daikiego, by wiedzieć, że już do niego wraca, a to od razu poprawiło mu humor. W dodatku wyczuł, że ich grupa ocaliła dwie Omegi – spadkobierców Teiko. Ta wiadomość zapewne ucieszy Ukaia.   
Nim jednak udał się do władcy Karasuno, przebrał się w proste, oficjalne szaty w barwach Touou. Granatowe kimono, ozdobione czerwonymi wstawkami przy mankietach i na dole. Kise nie przepadał również za noszeniem korony, dlatego zazwyczaj ograniczał się do wpinania na piersi broszki z rodowym herbem Aomine – wykutym z czarnego obsydianu łbem pumy, szczerzącej kły. Nigdy nie zdejmował też swojej srebrnej obrączki, materialnego dowodu ich małżeństwa. Uśmiechnął się do swojego odbicia w lustrze, a potem spojrzał przez okno na to, jak wysoko stoi już słońce na niebie.  
-Trzy… dwa… jeden – szepnął do siebie, a wtedy drzwi do komnaty obok otworzyły się i na progu stanęła dwójka dzieci.  
Kise uważał, że on i Aomine są idealni. Naprawdę. Ale to, co stworzyli razem, było jeszcze bardziej niesamowite. Ich siedmioletnie już bliźniaki, podobne do siebie, a jednocześnie różne, był największym osiągnięciem ich życia. Oboje odziedziczyli złocistą skórę Aomine i włosy koloru pszenicy po Kise. Starszy, Hikage, miał granatowe oczy swojego ojca i jego zawadiacki uśmiech, a młodsza, Hiori, miała jedno oko granatowe, a drugie brązowo złote, w takim kolorze, w jakim miał Kise. Odziedziczyła też po nim magię, której zapach otaczał ją już od pierwszych chwil. Hikage w przyszłości odziedziczy Touou, a Hiori zostanie Panią Północnej Wieży, najstarszej Akademii Magii w swojej ojczyźnie. Dokładali wszelkich starań, żeby wychować dzieci odpowiedzialnie i dobrze, chociaż widać było, że przejęli parę nawyków po Aomine.  
-Jeść – burknęła Hiori, masując się po brzuszku. Blond kosmyki wysunęły się z warkocza, który Kise tak starannie zaplótł jej poprzedniego wieczoru.   
-I czemu musimy wstawać wtedy, kiedy biją dzwony – mruknął Hikage. -To za wcześnie!  
-Bo macie przed sobą cały dzień pracy, moi drodzy – powiedział, kładąc dłonie na biodrach. Kiedy na nich patrzył, jeszcze bardziej tęsknił za mężem. -Ciebie, mój drogi, czeka wkuwanie historii. Hiori pomoże dzisiaj przy kompletowaniu zestawów medycznych w Skrzydle Szpitalnym.   
Oboje jęknęli niemal równocześnie. Nawet tutaj, w Karasuno, ich Ojciec-Omega nie odpuszczał im. Musieli wstawać wcześnie i zajmować się nauką, zupełnie jak w domu. Jedyne popołudniami mieli więcej czasu i w ciągu tego tygodnia zdążyli zwiedzić stolicę Karasuno, Sendai, oraz tutejszą Szkołę Magii. Poza tym, kiedy ich Ojciec-Omega rozmawiał z Królem Ukaiem i jego żoną, oni bawili się wraz z Generałem Kagamim i jego Partnerem, Kuroko. Ci zabrali ich do portu i na jedną z wartowniczych wież, skąd wypatrywali orszaku Ojca, ale ten nie nadjechał z żadnej strony. 

 

Kise ubrał swoje dzieci i oddał dzieci pod opiekę Kuroko. Ten przemiły Omega był nauczycielem historii na Uniwersytecie Touou, ale od kiedy poślubił Generała Kagamiego, pracował tylko na pól etatu, a potem został nadwornym Tutorem. Nie tylko uczył ich przedmiotów humanistycznych, ale w razie gdy ich rodzice nie mieli czasu, wraz z Partnerem zajmowali się ich wychowaniem. Tak było też teraz – gdy Aomine wyjechał z Księciem Fukurodani, a Jego Wysokość Kise wraz z Generałem Kagamim udali się na naradę do Króla Ukaia, on uczył Hikage historii, a Hiori (która materiał z historii opanowała niesamowicie szybko), czytała księgi magiczne. 

 

Arcyksiążę Touou lubił Władców Karasuno. Obojgu niedługo miała stuknąć czterdziestka, ale wciąż zachowywali się wobec siebie tak, jak by byli nastolatkami. Chociaż nigdy nie doczekali się dziecka, Ukai nawet nie pomyślał o tym, by poślubić kolejną Omegę. Kise chciałby, aby i jego małżeństwo z Aomine wyglądało tak za dwadzieścia lat.   
-Przybył Kruk od Bo….  
-Wiem – odparł, nie dając dokończyć Takedzie. -Udało im się uratować Książąt Teiko.   
-Też dostałeś list?   
-Mam coś lepszego – wymowne dotknął palcami swojej blizny na szyi.   
Gdy był nastolatkiem żałował, że urodził się Omegą. Chociaż Touou było pod tym względem bardziej liberalne niż inne kraje i Omegi mogły być kim chciały, a nawet dostać się do świata polityki, Kise nienawidził swojego ciała. Wiedział, że jest piękny, ale nie mógł się pogodzić z tym, że gdy wpadał w Heat potrzebował Alfy. Chciał zawsze być niezależny, ale magią i ziołami nie mógł tego powstrzymywać wiecznie. Piął się po szczeblach akademickiej kariery, ale narażał się na coraz większy ostracyzm ze strony społeczeństwa. Omega w jego wieku, bez Partnera, która nie wydziela żadnych feromonów, skupiona na nauce – mimo że pracował coraz ciężej, to nic w jego życiu się nie zmieniało. Myślał nawet o tym, by porzucić Touou i wyjechać do Ubugawy, a wtedy do jego gabinetu trafił sam Król.   
Aomine Daiki od zawsze był specyficzny. O ile dbał o to, by nie narażać swoich ludzi, swoje życie traktował z chłodną obojętnością. Lekkomyślny, gwałtowny i uparty – taka mieszanka nigdy nie dawała czegoś dobrego.  
Złamał rękę podczas upadku z klifu. Kise słysząc, że jego pacjentem jest uparty kretyn, który w czasie deszczu kręcił się po górach za złodziejami, uznał, że to nie warte jego czasu. Potrzebował jednak pieniędzy na podróż do Ubugawy, więc zgodził się go przyjąć. Nie przypuszczał wtedy, że ten mężczyzna odmieni jego życie.   
Kise pamiętał ich pierwsze spotkanie tak, jak gdyby to było wczoraj, a nie ponad dziesięć lat temu. Jeszcze nim przekroczył próg swojego gabinetu, czuł zapach gniewu Alfy. Nie należał jednak do tych Omeg, które grzecznie i posłusznie spuszczają wzrok, więc z impetem wszedł do środka, dumnie podnosząc nos. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie, by między nimi zaiskrzyło.   
-Wasza Wysokość? Arcyksiążę Kise? Wasza Wysokooość~  
Kise potrząsnął głową i skupił swój wzrok na Takedzie.  
-Tak?   
-Zamyśliłeś się. Czy wszystko dobrze?   
Kise znów dotknął swojej blizny.  
-Tak, tak. Przepraszam… o czym mówiliśmy? 

 

Kuroo widząc znajomą okolicę, nakazał Kaiowi wyciągnąć sztandary. Te zostaną dostrzeżone z daleka i bramy Karasuno będą już dla nich otwarte. Tutaj nie musieli już zachowywać dyskrecji, no poza jednym wyjątkiem – Książę Kenma wciąż jechał z kapturem głęboko naciągniętym na głowę, skryty w ramionach Kuroo. Większość podróży przespał, ufnie w niego wtulony. Kuroo trochę przerażało to, że Książę zachowywał się jak lalka – jadł wtedy, kiedy mu dawali jeść, pił, kiedy podsuwał mu bukłak do ust, chodził za potrzebą wtedy, kiedy Yaku odciągał go na ubocze. Cały czas nie odezwał się ani słowem – gdy otwierał usta, jedynie pomiaukiwał coś cicho lub wzdychał. Przez sen czasem jęczał, ale nigdy nie krzyknął i nie uronił ani jednej łzy. Jedyne emocje, jakie okazywał to te, kiedy widział Leva lub wtedy, gdy któryś z żołnierzy Kuroo proponował, że teraz on go trochę powiezie. Wtedy Kenma mocno przywierał do Kuroo, zasłaniając się jego opończą jak tarczą. Gdyby nie powaga tego, co go spotkało, zapewne trochę by pożartowali z Kuroo o tym, że w końcu kogoś nie odpycha, ale oni również całą drogę milczeli, wymieniali między sobą jedynie krótkie rozmowy, dotyczące potrzebnych, bieżących spraw. Wszyscy zadawali się być przejęci tym, co zwiadowcy jego Oddziału znaleźli w Tunelach.   
Rzeź.  
Tylko tak można było podsumować to, co żołnierze Shiratorizawy zrobili z ludnością Nekomy. Prostym wieśniakom i pomniejszej szlachcie udało się przetrwać, ale gdy ważniejsze osobistości nie przysięgły lojalności nowemu Władcy, ich ciała zawisły na ruinach pałacu i na przydrożnych słupach, jako ostrzeżenie dla innych. Wieśniacy odważyli się pochować kilka osób, za co generał Tendou wyrżnął i spalił doszczętnie cztery wioski. To skutecznie uciszyło patriotyczny zryw i zwykle, ludzkie współczucie.   
Kuroo wiedział, że odzyskanie Nekomy jest prawdopodobnie niemożliwe. Zginęła rodzina królewska, zginęła szlachta, zginęli akademiccy nauczyciele, magowie i armia, która i tak była niewielka. Z względu na bliskie sąsiedztwo Shiratorizawy, nie mieli żadnego dobrego, strategicznego punktu zaczepienia. Nawet Tunele, które dawały Nekomie poczucie niezależności, stały się teraz asem w rękawie Ushijimy. Prawda była taka, że Księciu Kenmie został tylko jego tytuł i krew, która płynęła w jego żyłach. Być może dlatego zamknął się w swoim świecie, obojętny na to, co go czekało.  
Generał mocniej przycisnął do siebie jego ciało, lekko wciągając do płuc zapach Omegi. Kenma pachniał lękiem, spod którego lekko przebijał się zapach ciasta z jabłkami. To on wodził za nos jego zmysły i drażnił go, ale w ten przyjemny sposób. Kuroo postanowił, że dopóki Ukai nie zdecyduje o losach Kenmy, to on będzie jego strażnikiem. W podjęciu tej decyzji pomogło mu to, że wyraźnie było widać, iż Kenma wybrał właśnie jego. Nikomu z Oddziału tak nie ufał, jak jemu. Innym nawet nie pozwalał się dotknąć. Podobno nawet wtedy, gdy Kuroo spał, zwijał się przy nim i patrzył na innych tymi wielkimi, złotymi oczami.   
-Spójrz, Książę – powiedział łagodnie, gdy wyjechali zza zakrętu i w oddali ukazały się okazałe, czarne mury. -To stolica Karasuno, Sendai. 

 

Ukai wraz z małżonkiem oraz Arcyksięciem Kise pochylał się właśnie nad mapą kontynentu, kiedy usłyszeli donośny dźwięk trąb i rogów. Spojrzeli po sobie, a w sercu Kise na chwilę pojawiła się nadzieja, że to być może Aomine. Całą trójką rzucili się w stronę drzwi, a potem po schodach w dół i w dół, by ostatecznie wybiec na dziedziniec zamku.  
-To Generał Kuroo! - krzyknął jeden z wartowników. Dokładnie w tym samym momencie na dziedziniec wjechał cały oddział, a ogier Kuroo zatańczył nerwowo w miejscu, nim ten go uspokoił i zeskoczył z siodła.   
Kise poczuł lekkie rozczarowanie, ale przywołał na ustach swój lekki, wyćwiczony uśmiech. Z ciekawością obserwował, jak Generał wręcz ściąga kogoś ze swojego konia, powoli domyślając się, kim owa osoba jest. Natychmiast poczuł współczucie, widząc, jak Książę Kenma chowa się pod opończą Kuroo i zasłania nią.   
-Tetsurou – powiedział z ulgą Ukai, wychodząc mu naprzeciw.  
-Panie – odparł tamten, pochylając lekko głową. Za jego plecami pozostali żołnierze schodzili z koni, a Yaku niemal od razu znalazł się znów przy Levie, który z zaciekawieniem wychylał głowę z wozu.   
-Cieszymy się, że wróciłeś cały i zdrowy – Takeda ujął męża pod ramię. Wiedział, że ten może być przytłaczający i zapewne przeraził tę małą Omegę, która schowała się za Kuroo. -I nie sam.  
-Nie sam – zgodził się Kuroo i lekko odsłonił swoją czarną opończę. -Oto Książę Nekomy, Kenma Kozume – oznajmił.   
Ukai odetchnął z ulgą, która niemal ugięła pod nim kolana. Kolejny, zaraz po Omegach z Teiko. Teraz nieznane był tylko losy księcia Aobajohsai, ponieważ doskonale wiedział, że książę Itachiyamy jest w Fukurodani wraz z Tsukishimą. Powoli też kiełkował mu w głowie plan odnośnie tych chłopców. Teraz jednak musiał skupić się na tym, którego miał przed sobą.  
-Witaj w Karasuno, książę Kozume.   
Omega zerknęła na niego szybko, ale zaraz wróciła do wtulania twarzy w bok Kuroo. Generał westchnął.  
-Nie odezwał się ani słowem od kiedy go odnalazłem – wyznał. -Yaku powiedział, że to nic fizycznego – dodał.  
Takeda spojrzał na Kise, a potem obaj skupili się na Kenmie. To Kise lekko się pochylił, roztaczając dookoła ten sam zapach, który roztaczał dla swoich dzieci. Wiedział, że to zadziałało, bo zarówno Ukai, jak i Kuroo rozluźnili się niemal natychmiast.  
-Książę Kozume… Kenmo – zaczął łagodnie, a Omega lekko wychyliła się zza Kuroo. -Pozwolę sobie mówić do ciebie po imieniu, dobrze? Pójdziesz ze mną? Do Skrzydła Szpitalnego…   
-Tam Yaku zabierze Leva – dodał Kuroo, a dopiero to sprawiło, że Kenma rozluźnił zaciśnięte na jego mundurze palce. -Obiecuję, że potem po ciebie przyjdę, dobrze? - uśmiechnął się lekko. -Możesz iść z Arcyksięciem i Królową, Kenma.  
Chłopiec niepewnie opuścił dłonie, a potem zrobił krok w ich stronę. Zawahał się jednak i spojrzał na Kuroo. Nie znał tych ludzi. W morzu strachu, jaki towarzyszył mu przez ostatnie dni, tylko Kuroo był ostoją pewności i bezpieczeństwa. Domyślał się, że (póki co) w Karasuno nic mu nie grozi, ale jak w tak dużym zamku znajdzie swojego Generała, kiedy nie mógł używać głosu?   
-Możesz iść. Przyjdę tam za pół godziny – obiecał jeszcze raz. -Albo Jego Wysokość odprowadzi cię do mnie, zgoda?  
-Tak zrobię – Kise położył rękę na sercu, a drugą wyciągnął do Kenmy. -Chodź. Znajdziemy dla ciebie czyste, porządne ubrania. Na pewno też chciałbyś się wykąpać, co? Dajmy Królowi i Generałowi chwilę sam na sam, by mogli porozmawiać.  
Kise, tak samo jak pozostali – w tym Kenma – zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie będzie to przyjemna rozmowa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Za tydzień rozdział może pojawić się z opóźnieniem (lub niestety wcale), gdyż wyjeżdżam na weekend :) Postaram się jednak coś wrzucić w niedzielę!


	7. Rozdział 6. Niewypowiedziane uczucia.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo rozmawia z Ukaiem o Kenmie, podczas gdy Yamaguchi i Tsukishima dalej podróżują. Niestety, ich przyjemną wyprawę zakłóca coś, co będzie odbijać się na psychice Omegi jeszcze przez lata.

Kuroo obserwował w zamyśleniu, jak Kenma odchodzi w towarzystwie Kise i Takedy. Omega co parę kroków przystawał i oglądał się za siebie, dopóki nie zniknęli za rogiem. Dopiero wtedy młody Generał spojrzał na swojego Króla.   
Nie widzieli się niecałe dwa tygodnie, a Ukai wyglądał tak, jak gdyby w ciągu tych paru dni przybyło mu więcej lat. Zmarszczki dookoła jego oczu i ust pogłębiły się, zaniedbał również golenie się i na jego skórze lekko wyróżniał się ciemny zarost. Oczy, zawsze przenikliwe, teraz były podkrążone. Ale Kuroo wiedział, że sam nie wygląda lepiej. Marzył o porządnej kąpieli, goleniu, sytym posiłku i własnym łóżku.   
-Chodź ze mną, Tetsurou – powiedział Ukai, prowadząc go w stronę ogrodów. -Cieszę się, że udało ci się uratować Księcia Nekomy.   
-Nie uwierzysz, Panie…  
-Tetsurou…  
-Nie uwierzysz, wuju – poprawił się. Zawsze, gdy byli sami, Ukai nalegał na to, by nie zwracał się do niego tak oficjalnie. -Pomogły mi wróżki.   
Opowiedział mu całą historię o tym, jak odnalazł Kenmę na czubku drzewa. Potem jednak musiał poruszyć gorszy temat – to, co jego zwiadowcy odnaleźli w tunelach, swoje obawy związane z odzyskaniem Nekomy. Nie był zaskoczony, kiedy Ukai przyznał mu rację.  
-Kiedy Namiestnikiem terenów Nekomy został Tendou, wiedziałem, że praktycznie nie ma szans na ich odzyskanie. Książę Kenma jest tutaj bezpieczny, ale Ushijima będzie go chciał odzyskać. Kto wie, może planuje wydać go za Tendou.   
Kuroo zatrzymał się w pół kroku, a na jego twarzy pojawiło się przerażenie. Delikatny, drobny Kenma w rękach tego szaleńca? Przecież nie ma szans na przeżycie tego małżeństwa – zginąłby w ciągu pół roku. Poza tym, poślubić człowieka, który przyczynił się do śmierci jego rodziny? Stan psychiczny Kenmy już teraz był opłakany, a to tylko by go zabiło.   
Nie pozwoli na to.  
Nigdy.  
Tendou Satori, Generał Shiratorizawy, nie położy paluchów na Kenmie tak długo, jak Kuroo żył.   
-Nie dopuszczę do tego – syknął, czując na sobie wzrok Ukaia. -Nigdy.   
-Nie bój się, też będę robić wszystko, by temu zapobiec. Nekoma, chociaż mała, była związana z Karasuno od setek lat. Czuję, że to nasz obowiązek pomóc jej ostatniemu Księciu.   
-Jak reszta? - zapytał Kuroo, zmieniając temat. Musiał skupić się na czymś innym, a w międzyczasie opracuje plan zapewnienia Kenmie bezpieczeństwa.   
-Sawamura i Bokuto mają Książąt Teiko pod swoją opieką. Wraz z Królem Aomine wracają do Karasuno. Niestety, ostatni kruk od Iwaizumiego przybył tydzień temu. Udało mu się wywieźć Księcia Oikawę z kraju, ale słuch zaginął po nich w Itachiyamie. Kyoutani wyruszył im naprzeciw, ale on też nie daje znaku życia od paru dni.   
-Tsukishima?   
-Twój ulubieniec – uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. -On był wraz z Księciem Yamaguchim w Fukurodani, więc ominęło ich najgorsze. Wysłał nam wiadomość, o ile za taką uznasz „Wyruszyliśmy”, w ciągu paru dni powinien tutaj dotrzeć.   
-Oby Starożytni czuwali nad Iwaizumim – mruknął, opierając się o balustradę i patrząc w głąb małego oczka wodnego. Jego własne odbicie go przeraziło.   
-Też mam taką nadzieję. Gdziekolwiek są, oby wkrótce znaleźli drogę do domu… - Ukai westchnął ciężko. -Idź do swoich komnat i doprowadź się do porządku, Tetsurou. Ktoś będzie na ciebie czekać.   
-Tak. Te dwie komnaty naprzeciwko moich pokoi są wolne. Każę je przygotować dla Kenmy.   
-Tetsurou – zamruczał ostrzegawczo, unosząc brew.  
-Miałem całą podróż, by się do niego dobrać. Na pewno nie zrobię tego w zamku pełnym ludzi – odciął się, bez charakterystycznego dla siebie rozbawienia w głosie. -Kenma poczuje się pewniej, wiedząc, że jestem obok.   
-Ten mały naprawdę cię urzekł – Ukai pokręcił głową. -Biedny. Czy on widział, jak ty wyglądasz? 

 

Tsukishima rozsiodłał ich konie i spojrzał na Yamaguchiego, który kilka metrów dalej zbierał zioła. Ich podróż nie była najgorsza (domyślał się, że i tak łatwiejsza od tych, jaką miała reszta), jedynie dłużyła się niemiłosiernie. Czasem mieli też problem ze znalezieniem noclegu – część uchodźców dotarła już do Fukurodani i do Touou, przez co pokoje w gospodach były często zajęte. Dziś również czekała ich noc pod gwiazdami. Fakt faktem, Yamaguchi ani razu nie poskarżył się na warunki, nawet, jeśli spali na ziemi. W dodatku, jeśli spóźnili się na posiłki w gospodach, gotował coś prostego, ale smacznego w małym kociołku nad ogniskiem.   
-Złapię nam królika – powiedział cicho Generał.   
-Dobrze, Tsukki. Zrobię nam zupę – odparł, z większym zapałem zbierając zioła. W torbie miał parę ziemniaków, cebulę i marchew, którą kupili na targu, ale z króliczym mięsem, zupa wyjdzie lepsza.   
-Nie oddalaj się od obozowiska – nakazał mu Tsukishima, a sam zagwizdał na swojego Kruka.   
Ulubieniec Generała Tsukishimy pochodził ze specjalnej hodowli. Nie był używany do przesyłania wiadomości, jak jego mniejsi bracia, lecz w celach bojowych. W przeciwieństwie do normalnych kruków, ta odmiana miała trzecie oko i osiągała rozmiary orła, ale były od niego sprytniejsze i wytrzymalsze. Rifuto, bo tak się nazywał, był prezentem od ojca z okazji zostania giermkiem Kuroo. Powiedzieć, że Kei uwielbiał to ptaszysko, to mało. Młody Generał traktował go jak członka rodziny – Kruk nawet spał w jego komnacie.   
Rifuto usiadł mu na ramieniu i spojrzał na niego, przechylając głowę i lekko kłapiąc dziobem.   
-Jeden dla ciebie, jeden dla nas – szepnął mu Kei.   
Kruk zamachał powoli skrzydłami. Polowanie było jego ulubionym zajęciem. Gdy tylko nauczył się latać, Kei zaczął znajdować w pokoju martwe myszy, krety, króliki, a raz dużego zająca. Nie raz i nie dwa użył Rifuto w czasie walki, ale to do polowania był stworzony. Teraz również niemal natychmiast wzbił się w powietrze, a Kei rozejrzał się dookoła. Widział odchody królików, więc gniazdo musiało być całkiem niedaleko. Jeśli je z niego przepłoszy, a Rifuto złapie, to żaden z nich nie pójdzie głodny spać. 

 

Yamaguchi ostrożnie umieścił kociołek nad ogniskiem i wlał do niego wodę, a potem zaczął siekać warzywa swoim małym sztyletem. Gdyby tylko mógł, chciałby tak podróżować z Keiem już do końca życia. Rozmawiali o książkach i polityce lub po prostu milczeli, ale nie nienaturalnie, tylko tak komfortowo. Omega dobrze czuła się w towarzystwie Generała. Lubił jego chłodny, ale spokojny głos i przenikliwe, bursztynowe oczy. Powoli zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że chyba zakochał się w tym mężczyźnie, ale blokował tę myśl. Nie było mu wolno, poza tym, taki człowiek jak Tsukishima Kei mógł mieć każdą lub każdego. Na pewno nie zwróciłby uwagi na taką Omegę. I na pewno też był wobec niego miły tylko dlatego, że stanowił część jego zadania, Yamaguchi był tego pewien. A mimo to, kiedy zasypiał, wyobrażał sobie, że są razem, że należy do tego mężczyzny. Że zawsze będą razem i jego przyszłość nie jest pasmem czarnych wizji.   
Był tak zamyślony, że zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie jest sam, dopiero wtedy, gdy ktoś dotknął jego ramienia. Yamaguchi odskoczył, zaciskając mocniej palce na sztylecie i patrząc na człowieka, który się nad nim nachylał.  
-Omega, jak słodko pachnąca – zarechotał tamten. -Jesteś sam, kochanie?   
-N-nie – wybąkał. -M-mój… mój jest tutaj…  
-Twój kto? Przyjaciel? Patron? Kochanek? - zapytał z błyskiem w oku. -A może druga Omega? Są dwa konie, więc może masz tutaj malutkiego kolegę, Omegę jak i ty?   
-Nie, to Alfa – wybąkał, próbując przesunąć się dalej od tego mężczyzny, ale ten złapał go za nadgarstek.   
-Alfa. Lubisz Alfy? Na pewno. Jesteś nijaki, ale słodko pachniesz… Ciekawe, czy na tym tyłeczku też masz piegi.   
-Zostaw mnie – mruknął, wyrywając się i kierując sztylet ostrzem w jego stronę. -Odsuń się.   
Mężczyzna roześmiał się głośno, jednocześnie łapiąc jego ramię i wykręcając je, a sztylet upadł na trawę.   
-Lubię, kiedy Omegi stawiają opór – szepnął mu na ucho, a Yamaguchi poczuł nieprzyjemny dreszcz na plecach, kiedy gorący oddech oprawcy musnął jego skórę. -Wtedy jesteście ciaśniejsze.  
Chłopak próbował się szarpać, ale mężczyzna trzymał go mocno. Jego druga dłoń wsunęła się w rozcięcie jego szaty na piersi i dotknęła brzucha Omegi. Yamaguchi zajęczał, ale nie z rozkoszy, tylko ze strachu i upokorzenia.   
-No już, już, zabawimy się szybko. Potem dokończysz zupę, a jak wróci twój kolega, to zabawię się i z nim…  
Yamaguchi chciał coś odpowiedzieć, ale mężczyzna pchnął go na kolana tak gwałtownie, że uderzył głową w konar drzewa. W ustach poczuł smak krwi, a przed oczami zrobiło mu się ciemno. Wszystko docierało do niego przez grubą zasłonę i szum w uszach. Ledwo co czuł, jak obcy podciąga jego szatę i dotyka palcami jego uda, kierując dłoń coraz wyżej. 

 

Tsukishima spojrzał z dumą na dwa króliki, które udało im się upolować. Yamaguchi będzie zadowolony, ale może oprawi je nim pokaże je Omedze. Niejednokrotnie widział, jak chłopiec ociera oczy z łez. Rozumiał, że musi jeść, ale nie chciał zabijać, a przynajmniej na to patrzeć. Dziwne zachowanie, ale Generała to nie obchodziło tak długo, dopóki jadł normalnie a nie głodował. Omega powinna być przyjemnie zaokrąglona. Tak jak Yamaguchi.   
Kei mimowolnie pomyślał o szczupłych, ale ładnie zaokrąglonych biodrach Omegi i o jego małym, ale kuszącym tyłku. Zacisnął mocno zęby i pokręcił głową. On był zaledwie drugim synem, Generałem, owszem, ale Yamaguchi był Księciem, nawet jeśli jego państwo już nie istniało. Ukai na pewno sam go poślubi albo wyda za kogoś z tytułem, a nie za kogoś bez znaczenia.   
Z tych myśli wyrwał go nagły świst powietrza, kiedy Rifuto wbił się do góry i zaskrzeczał głośno. Ptaszysko wydawało się niespokojne i bez żadnego powodu ruszyło w kierunku ich obozowiska. Tsukishima zesztywniał.   
Czyżby Yamaguchi wpadł w kłopoty?

 

Dłoń mężczyzny wsunęła się między jego uda i dotknęła jego odbytu. Yamaguchi zesztywniał, próbując zacisnąć nogi, ale to tylko rozbawiło jego oprawcę. Jego gorące dłonie parzyły skórę Omegi i napawały go obrzydzeniem.   
-Jesteś uroczy. Nie miałeś jeszcze nigdy Heat, co? Czuję to. I na dupce też masz piegi. Uroczo! Może sprzedam ciebie i twojego kolegę do burdelu, co? Nauczę was, czego trzeba, a potem będziecie pracować. Chociaż mam nadzieję, że kolega jest…   
Tadashiemu nigdy nie było dane usłyszeć, jaki miałby być jego kolega, gdyż nagle z nieba sfrunął olbrzymi Kruk i wbił szpony w twarz mężczyzny, skrzecząc przy tym zajadle.   
Kilka sekund później (minut? Dni?) Yamaguchiego otoczył znajomy, bezpieczny zapach Tsukishimy, a silne ramiona mężczyzny podniosły go. Zalała go fala ulgi, ale zaraz po niej przyszedł wstyd. Nie chciał, żeby ktoś go widział w takiej sytuacji, a tym bardziej, żeby był to Generał Tsukishima. Drżącymi dłońmi próbował obciągnąć swój stój, osłonić się przed jego badawczym spojrzeniem.  
-Nic ci nie jest? Znaczy, na pewno jest, ale czy on..  
-N-n-nie – wykrztusił z trudem, gdyż dygotał tak, że aż szczękał zębami. -N-nie… R-Rifuto się p-pojawił… i t-ty.   
-Dobrze – Tsukishima odruchowo przygarnął go do swojej piersi, próbując rozgrzać zmarzniętą i przerażoną Omegę. Odwrócił go też plecami do mężczyzny, który leżał na trawie, jęcząc cicho. Rifuto, lądując na jego twarzy, wbił mu szpony prosto w oczy. Tsukishima nie czuł się ani trochę winny. Miał nadzieję, że (niedoszły?) gwałciciel cierpi.  
Cholera, był takim głupcem, że zostawił Yamaguchiego chociaż na kilka minut! Potarł policzkiem czubek głowy Omegi, roztaczając mocniej swój zapach. Czuł, jak powoli, bardzo powoli, Tadashi przestaje dygotać. Mimo to, wciąż był mocno wczepiony palcami w jego mundur.  
-Już dobrze – szepnął, niepewnie przesuwając wargami po jego włosach. -Już dobrze, Tadashi. Jesteś bezpieczny.   
-T-Tsukki – wymamrotał, pocierając czołem jego pierś. -W-wybacz mi…  
-Co? Nie zrobiłeś nic złego – powiedział szybko. -Nic złego, rozumiesz? Byłeś bardzo dzielny – burknął, widząc, jak Rifuto zeskakuje z ciała mężczyzny i z zaciekawieniem przechylając łebek, patrząc na nich. Zupełnie tak, jak gdyby Kruk był zadowolony, że są tak blisko, bez znaczenia na okoliczności.   
-Ja…  
-Ty nie zrobiłeś nic złego – podkreślił jeszcze raz. Gwałt nigdy nie był winą ofiary. -Usiądziemy, dobrze? Masz paskudną szramę na czole. Uderzyłeś w coś – mówił spokojnie, chociaż w środku gotował się cały. Chciał zabrać tego gnoja na bok i pokazać mu, co spotyka gwałcicieli w Karasuno, ale nie chciał oddalać się od Yamaguchiego nawet na ułamek sekundy.   
Posadził Omegę na kocu i zanurzył chusteczkę w czystej wodzie, po czym ostrożnie obmył mu twarz. Na szczęście rana nie była wielka i raczej nie zostawi blizny, ale nawet za to chciał zabić tego człowieka. Na szczęście miał Rifuto, który pilnował oślepionego oprawcy – gdy tylko ten próbował się ruszyć, Kruk skrzeczał i machał wielkimi skrzydłami.   
-Zabiję go – szepnął, bardziej do siebie, niż do Yamaguchiego. -Zabiję za to, co ci zrobił.  
-N-nie, Tsukki! - Yamaguchi chwycił jego nadgarstki, zaskakująco mocno jak na Omegę. -N-nie m-możesz…   
-Yamaguchi, karą za gwałt w Karasuno jest śmierć – przyznał. -Jako Generał mam prawo wymierzyć mu karę. To nawet mój obowiązek.   
-Ty jesteś na t-to za do-dobry – wykrztusił. -P-poza tym, wciąż jesteśmy w To-Touou.   
Parsknął cicho.  
-Aż tak ci zależy? - westchnął, czyszcząc jego buzię gwałtownym, ale delikatnym ruchem. -Czyli jeśli w najbliższym mieście oddam go w ręce władz i to oni go ukarzą, będzie w porządku?   
Yamaguchi przytaknął niemrawo. Wiedział, jaki los spotka jego oprawcę, niezależnie od tego, kto wymierzy mu karę. Nie chciał jednak, by Tsukishima musiał zniżać się do czegoś takiego z jego powodu. Nie zasługiwał na to, by Generał brudził sobie ręce dla niego.  
-P-prze…  
-Daj spokój. Mówiłem ci już, że nie masz za co. Idź do rzeki i się obmyj, będę cię stąd widział – powiedział, pomagając mu wstać. Nie mógł pozwolić, by Yamaguchi całkiem się rozkleił. Rozgrzał się i uspokoił do tego stopnia, że nie musiał już go tulić, nawet, jeśli miał na to ochotę. -Ja dokończę zupę.   
-W-wybacz, Tsukki… Nie mam apetytu…   
-Kubek – mruknął. -Kubek ciepłej zupy, a potem możesz iść spać. Musisz coś zjeść – oznajmił twardo. -Nie wchodź do rzeki za głęboko, zostań przy brzegu. Cały czas będę cię widzieć.   
Yamaguchi podniósł się na drżących nogach i powoli poczłapał w stronę wody. Chciał się wyszorować, a najlepiej zmyć z siebie nawet własną skórę. Miał na sobie zapach obcego mężczyzny, ale czuł też woń Tsukishimy, przyjemną, korzenną i dziwnie słodką. Tę mógłby nosić zawsze…   
Zerknął przez ramię, patrząc na ich małe obozowisko. Tsukishima właśnie przywiązywał obcego mężczyznę do drzewa kilka metrów dalej, ale co chwila zerkał na niego. Widząc, że ten się rozbiera, uniósł wymownie wzrok do góry, a potem odwrócił się bokiem, żeby dać mu odrobinę prywatności.   
Yamaguchi zrzucił z siebie ubrania i wsunął stopy do zimnej wody. Czuł, jak palce mu kostnieją, ale musiał się umyć.  
Miał tylko cichą nadzieję, że Tsukishima znów go potem ogrzeje, nawet jeśli Generał się nim teraz brzydził.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chciałam opisać scenę usiłowania gwałtu jeszcze mocniej, ale kocham Yamaguchiego tak bardzo, że nie dałam rady mu tego zrobić...


	8. Rozdział 7. Przeznaczenie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi i Oikawa podróżując przez Itachiyamę odnajdują coś, co zmieni ich los. Kilkaset kilometrów dalej, Bokuto dochodzi do wniosku, że spotkanie Akaashiego nie było przypadkiem

Przygoda na granicy sprawiła, że podróż przez Itachiyamę wydłużyła się. Iwaizumi kluczył, czasem zawracał dopóty, dopóki nie upewnił się, że nikt ich nie śledzi. Dopiero wtedy wrócili na wcześniej ustaloną trasę i kontynuowali podróż. W międzyczasie udało mu się zarobić trochę pieniędzy – na dwa dni zatrudnił się na dworze jednego ze szlachciców i pomógł przy gromadzeniu zapasów drewna. Oikawa tymczasem spał w izbie, którą dostali. Właściciel dworku nawet chciał go zatrudnić (i zaoferować im mały domek ogrodnika na terenie posiadłości), ale Iwaizumi na szybko opowiedział mu zmyśloną historyjkę o rodzinie, która na nich czekała. Uprzejmy człowiek na pożegnanie, prócz paru monet, wcisnął im do rąk również dwa nowe bukłaki z wodą oraz porządnie uwędzone mięso, więc przez kilka najbliższych dni, aż dotrą do Fukurodani, nie będą musieli zadowalać się korzonkami i roślinkami. Mogli się również porządnie wykąpać, za co obaj byli wdzięczni – zmycie z siebie zapachu konia od razu poprawiło im humory. Iwaizumi nie skomentował tego, że Oikawa, próbując wyprać ich ubrania, zrobił w jego mundurze kilka małych dziur. Doceniał to, że Książę, próbując nauczyć się czegoś, pomyślał również o nim. Co prawda to, że nawet gdy już wyruszyli w drogę, Oikawa jęczał, że ma popękane dłonie, trochę go irytowało.   
-Wiem, wiem, Wasza Wysokość nie przywykła – mruknął, już bardziej rozbawiony, kiedy Oikawa znów uniósł swoje palce i pokazał mu malutką rankę. -Schowaj je pod opończę i ogrzej, a zobaczysz, że ci przejdzie – dodał, ponaglając konia. Chciał być już w Fukurodani i wysłać wiadomość do Ukaia, że wszystko z nimi w porządku.   
-Ale ładnie pachniemy – powiedział z dumą Oikawa, naciągając na siebie poły opończy Iwaizumiego. Wspólna podróż miała ten plus, że Alfa ogrzewał go własnym ciałem. Co prawda, gdyby mieli drugiego konia, podróżowaliby szybciej.   
-Ty na pewno – odparł Generał, uśmiechając się pod nosem. -Wcześniej pachniałeś tak, że miałem łzy w oczach.  
-Nieprawda! - sapnął Oikawa, nadymając policzki.   
-Prawda – zapewnił go gorąco. -Nie musiałem cię widzieć, wyczuwałem twój zapach!  
-Iwa-chan, jesteś złośliwy!  
Generał uśmiechnął się i mocniej objął Omegę. Oikawa był, jaki był, ale z każdą chwilą Iwaizumi lubił go coraz bardziej. Może miał te swoje książęce humorki, ale szybko się uczył i podejmował wyzwania. Poza tym, był dobrym rozmówcą, elokwentnym i zabawnym. Podróż z nim nie była taka zła, jak zakładał na początku. 

 

Dojeżdżali już do granic Fukurodani, od których dzielił ich zaledwie dzień drogi, kiedy nad zagajnikiem zauważyli krążące kruki. Oikawa niemal natychmiast napiął całe ciało, a Iwaizumi sięgnął po miecz. Wcześniej ustalili, że przekroczą granicę w innym miejscu, niż maruderzy i uchodźcy, by dostać się na drogę, którą Iwaizumi znał lepiej. Teraz jednak, kiedy zdali sobie sprawę z tego, że jest tutaj zdecydowanie za cicho, obaj poczuli nieprzyjemne dreszcze.  
-To pewnie trup – powiedział cicho Iwaizumi.   
Oikawa głośno przełknął ślinę. W ciągu ostatnich niemalże trzech tygodni, widział już niejedno ciało.   
-Sprawdzimy to. Na wszelki wypadek – zdecydował Generał.   
-To pchanie się w kłopoty, Iwa-chan – mruknął Oikawa, kuląc się i przylegając mocniej do niego.   
-Może tak. A może to padlina jakiegoś zwierzęcia.  
-To, co zabiło to zwierzę, może tam wciąż być – zauważył przytomnie Książę.   
-Wtedy nie byłoby kruków – odparł cicho Iwaizumi. -Cokolwiek groźnego tam było, odeszło. Zostawiło coś, co ciekawi kruki. Może znajdziemy tam coś, co przyda się i nam.  
Zacmokał na konia i wjechali na leśną ścieżkę. Oikawa mocno zacisnął palce a sztylecie, który podarował mu Iwaizumi. Co prawda, nie potrafił się nim doskonale bronić, jedynie parę ruchów, jakie pokazał mu Generał, ale poczuł się pewniej.   
Ku ich zdumieniu, wpierw zauważyli konia. Zwierzę miało potarganą grzywę i rozerwaną uzdę, ale spokojnie skubało trawę i gdy ich usłyszało, jedynie podniosło obojętnie głowę. Iwaizumi rozejrzał się bacznie dookoła. Koń oznaczał jeźdźca, a ten musiał gdzieś być. Zeskoczył z siodła, nakazując Oikawie przejąć lejce, a sam wyjął miecz. Podszedł bliżej do drugiego wierzchowca, spokojnie do niego mówiąc. Lekko dotknął jego szyi, a potem pyska i chrapów. Koń zarżał lekko, ale poddał się dotykowi. Przez myśl przeszło mu, że być może właśnie rozwiązują swój jeden problem, kiedy zauważył kilka metrów dalej ciało.   
Martwa kobieta leżała w wysokiej trawie, dlatego nie zauważyli jej od razu. Generał podał lejce konia Oikawie, który teraz trzymał oba, a sam podszedł bliżej, krzywiąc się. Zwłoki musiały tu leżeć od co najmniej kilku dni, sądząc po stanie rozkładu. Widząc niedbale rozerwane i podciągnięte do pasa szaty, a także krew na udach kobiety, Iwaizumi domyślił się, co się tutaj stało. Gniewnie warknął, a gdy usłyszał kroki za sobą, odwrócił się, gotów zaatakować.  
-Spokojnie – wyszeptał Oikawa. -To tylko ja.  
-Miałeś siedzieć na koniu, Książę – burknął. -Nie patrz le…  
Nie dokończył, ponieważ Oikawa właśnie wtedy dostrzegł zwłoki. I może to ich widok, a może zapach rozkładu, a może oba, sprawiły, że ułamek sekundy później opierał się o drzewo i zwracał swój ostatni posiłek. Iwaizumi przewrócił oczami, schował miecz i podszedł do niego, by odgarnąć mu włosy z czoła i podać wodę.  
-Mówiłem, żebyś nie podchodził – westchnął.  
-J-jak możesz być tak obojętny, Iwa-chan? - wymamrotał, ocierając usta wierzchem dłoni. Wciąż był zgięty, ale z wdzięcznością przyjął wodę.  
-Obojętny? - zapytał i po jego głosie Oikawa zrozumiał, że popełnił błąd.  
Iwaizumi był wściekły.  
-Gdybym miał czas, znalazłbym tych drani i wyrżnął. W Karasuno gwałt karzemy śmiercią.   
-U nas było to dziesięć lat robót w kamieniołomach. Oczywiście, o ile ofiara się do tego przyznawała… ale Iwa-chan, dlaczego ją zabili…?  
-Być może nawet się nie zorientowali – zaczął się baczniej przyglądać trawie i zaschniętej ziemi. Pracował tak długo, że potrafił, używając jedynie wyobraźni i doświadczenia, domyślić się, co się stało. -Było ich co najmniej trzech. Nadjechali stamtąd – machnął ręką na wschód. -Dlaczego ona nie uciekała? Wystarczyło, by wskoczyła na siodło i uciekła, oni byli pieszo… Koń się spłoszył, może to dlatego?   
-Iwa-chan, słyszałeś to?   
-Co? - Generał podniósł głowę, zamykając usta. Teraz słyszał już tylko szelest kruczych skrzydeł i ptasie skrzeki nad głową. Przez chwilę obaj rozglądali się, nasłuchując i wtedy Iwaizumi również to usłyszał.   
Kwilenie dziecka. 

 

Bokuto nie mógł się powstrzymać.   
Chęć patrzenia na Akaashiego była silniejsza niż jakiekolwiek inne pragnienie, którego doświadczył w swoim krótkim, aczkolwiek ciekawym życiu. Miał wiele Omeg (i nie tylko Omeg), ale po raz pierwszy nie mógł przestać myśleć o kimś. Wystarczyło, by zamknął oczy, a już pod powiekami widział piękną, delikatną buzię Akaashiego i jego smutne spojrzenie. Dotychczas wiódł życie zatwardziałego kawalera i bawidamka, ale nagle poczuł chęć ustatkowania się – o ile zrobi to właśnie z Akaashim. Jak nigdy dotąd, potrafił wyobrazić sobie siebie i jego za kilka, kilkanaście lat.   
Zrobi wszystko, by Książę Teiko został jego.   
Na razie jednak próbował wymyślić, jak zainicjować rozmowę. Akaashi cały czas przebywał z Sugą i jedną osobą, która mogła się do nich zbliżyć, którą do siebie dopuszczali, był Generał Sawamura. Bokuto znał go od dawna, ale nigdy nie był z nim tak blisko jak z Generałem Kuroo… Już prędzej dogadałby się chyba z Tsukishimą!   
Nerwowo przestąpił z nogi na nogę, widząc, jak Akaashi opuszcza swój namiot i odchodzi kawałek, by usiąść na dużym kamieniu. W swoich ślicznych dłoniach trzymał książkę. Co jednak najważniejsze, był sam! Bokuto szybko rozejrzał się i zauważył, że Sawamura rozmawia z drugim Księciem. Czy to była jego szansa?!  
Jak powinien ją wykorzystać?!  
-Za chwilę wypalisz mu dziurę w plecach – usłyszał obok siebie chichot Aomine. Król Touou stał za nim i również spoglądał na Akaashiego. -Jest ładny.  
-Piękny – burknął, oburzony tym, jak Aomine nie docenia urody Omegi.   
-Piękny jest mój Kise – Aomine dotknął blizny na swojej szyi, niemal natychmiast wyczuwając połączenie ze swoim małżonkiem. Poczuł, jak zalewa go fala ciepła i spokoju. Kise zapewne drzemał, być może wraz z ich dziećmi.   
-Arcyksiążę to inny… temat – wybrnął niezręcznie. -Sam wiesz, że nie jest typową Omegą.  
-Oj nie – zaśmiał się z dumą Aomine. -Ale coś czuję, że Książę Akaashi też nią nie jest. No dalej, zagadaj do niego. Chyba, że się boisz~  
-Nie boję – Bokuto naburmuszył się. -Ale on jest taki… taki.. - machnął ręką. -Eteryczny!  
-Eteryczny – powtórzył z rozbawieniem Alfa. -Jak będziesz się bał, to ktoś inny zagada do niego pierwszy.   
-Hmpf – Bokuto zmrużył oczy i spojrzał na Akaashiego, który spokojnie czytał sobie.   
W końcu obmyślił plan.

 

Chwilę później stał nieopodal, w samych spodniach i koszuli, trzymając w rękach siekierę. Jeśli będzie rąbał drewno na wieczór, to udowodni Omedze swoją siłę i to, że może zapewnić mu ciepło i bezpieczeństwo. Żołnierze zerkali na niego, zdziwieni nagłą chęcią pomocy w obozowisku, ale żaden tego nie skomentował. Jedynie Aomine usadowił się przy jednym z już rozpalonych ognisk, z widokiem na całą scenę. Żałował, że Kise nie może tego zobaczyć.   
-Nie będę ci przeszkadzał, Wasza Wysokość? - zapytał Bokuto, wymownie unosząc siekierę jedną ręką, prężąc przy tym swój biceps.   
-Nie, oczywiście, że nie, Książę Bokuto – odpowiedziała Omega, nawet nie podnosząc wzroku znad książki.   
-To dobrze – mruknął, trochę rozczarowany tą obojętnością, ale nie od razu Fukurodani zbudowano. Przeciągnął się i podszedł do wcześniej przygotowanego drewna. Uniósł siekierę i jeszcze kątem oka zerknął na Akaashiego (żadnej reakcji), nim zabrał się do pracy. 

 

Akaashi odczekał chwilę, nim podniósł wzrok. Nie chciał być przyłapany na podglądaniu (dlatego zostawił swojego brata i Generała Sawamurę samych, dobrze widział, jak Koushi patrzy na tego Alfę), ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Widział wiele Alf w swoim życiu, wiele z nich konkurowało o jego rękę, ale Książę Bokuto był całkiem inny. Sprawiał wrażenie lekko niezdarnego i głupkowatego, ale miał szeroki, szczery uśmiech i pachniał naprawdę ładnie. Akaashi czuł ten zapach stojąc nawet kilka metrów dalej. A teraz, kiedy rąbał drewno, mógł zauważyć, jak świetnie pracują te wszystkie mięśnie, dotychczas ukryte pod mundurem. Każda Omega pragnęłaby takiej Alfy, nie tylko ze względu na jego tytuł i pozycję. Akaashi nie był wyjątkiem.   
Nie był też grzecznym chłopcem, za jakiego wszyscy go mieli. Gdy zostawał sam w swoim namiocie, myślał o Bokuto. Nie raz doświadczył już Heat, więc wiedział, gdzie i jak dotknąć się, żeby było mu dobrze. Dotychczas jednak robił to, wyobrażając sobie sam dotyk. Teraz Alfa z jego snów miał w końcu twarz i zapach.   
Dopiero rano docierało do niego, że Bokuto prawdopodobnie jest już z kimś zaręczony, o ile nie jest żonaty. A Akaashi nigdy nie chciał być drugą żoną. Chciał być pierwszą, jedyną, jak Kise dla Aomine. Historia ich miłości zainspirowała go, gdy był jeszcze dzieckiem i od tego czasu dążył do tego, by też taką przeżyć. Jako drugi Książę mógł to zrobić, miał większą swobodę niż Koushi w tej kwestii. Mógł sam wybrać.  
Shiratorizawa, na czele z Ushijimą, zniszczyła jego marzenia. Teraz albo trafi do rąk człowieka, który zabił jego rodzinę i doprowadził do upadku Teiko, albo zostanie sprzedany jak klacz temu, kto da więcej. Nie mógł mieć jednak pretensji. Taki był los Omeg, zwłaszcza tych, którym został nic nie warty tytuł i prawo do ziem, które są już stracone.   
Z zamyślenia wyrwał go cichy syk bólu. Poderwał głowę i spojrzał na Bokuto, który z grymasem wpatrywał się we własną dłoń.   
-Zraniłeś się, Wasza Wysokość? - zapytał, odkładając szybko książkę i podchodząc do niego.   
-To tylko drzazga, nic takiego – mruknął, próbując schować dłoń. Widać było zawstydzenie na jego twarzy.   
-Drzazga może uprzykrzyć życie, Panie. Pokaż – wyciągnął swoje dłonie i złapał jego nadgarstek.   
Palce Akaashiego były chłodne, ale delikatne na jego rozpalonej skórze. Bokuto głośno przełknął ślinę, czując, jak między nimi coś przeskakuje, a napięcie rośnie. Czy to było to, o czym dotychczas czytał jedynie w książkach lub słyszał od bardów?   
Omega ostrożnie rozprostowała jego palce, pomrukując coś cicho, a Bokuto nie mógł oderwać oczu od jego karku. Chciał go ugryźć. Teraz. Wziąć w posiadanie, nawet jeśli wszyscy dookoła by patrzyli. Nawet lepiej – od razu wiedzieliby, że jest jego…  
Zamrugał szybko, otrząsając się z tego. Czy on przed chwilą naprawdę myślał o publicznym seksie z Księciem Teiko?   
Akaashi tymczasem zlokalizował drzazgę i uniósł palec Bokuto do swoich ust. Nawet nie zastanawiał się nad tym, co robi, tylko zaczął leciutko ssać. Nad sobą usłyszał ochrypły jęk, a druga dłoń Bokuto dotknęła jego talii. Wystarczyło kilkanaście sekund, nim oderwał się od niego i splunął do chusteczki.   
-Wyjęte – wyszeptał, rumieniąc się. Mimo, że tak naprawdę nic erotycznego w tym nie było (on i Koushi wiele razy sobie tak pomagali!), poczuł lekką, zdradliwą wilgoć między udami. Po minie Bokuto domyślił się, że i on poczuł jej zapach. -W-wy…Wybacz, Panie.  
-To przeznaczenie – powiedział Bokuto, patrząc mu w oczy. Nie zauważył przez to, że Aomine, Sawamura i Suga, zaalarmowani ich zapachem, zbliżali się szybkim krokiem. -To musi być przeznaczenie.   
-Wasza Wysokość, ja… - Akaashi pokręcił głową, ale Bokuto położył mu palec na ustach.   
-Jesteś mi przeznaczony. Poczułeś to, prawda? Jesteśmy Partnerami, prawdziwymi Partnerami, Akaashi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Powracam po krótkiej przerwie. Mam nadzieję, że rozdział się Wam podobał :)


	9. Rozdział 8. Powroty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaku Morisuke, najlepszy Uzdrowiciel i (niestety) Omega, walczy z rodzącym się uczuciem do pewnego pacjenta. W międzyczasie połączona armia Touou i Fukurodani powraca do Karasuno.

Gdy na dziedzińcu dało się słyszeć bicie dzwonów, Yaku z jękiem przekręcił się na swoim łóżku i usiadł, przecierając zmęczone oczy. Mimo prawie ośmiogodzinnego snu, wciąż czuł się słaby. Zapewne była to wina tego, że odkąd wrócił, próbował zapanować nie tylko nad całym Skrzydłem Szpitalnym, ale głównie nad jednym z jego pacjentów.  
Lev Haiba, żołnierz nieistniejącej już Nekomy, spędzał mu sen z powiek. I wcale nie chodziło o stan jego zdrowia, gdyż ten z dnia na dzień się poprawiał. Jeszcze tydzień, może dwa i będzie mógł próbować ćwiczyć złamaną wcześniej nogę. Yaku był dumny z tego, jak szybko udało mu się poskładać oba złamania i jak czysto wszystko się goiło. Dzięki pomocy Arcyksięcia Kise, przyspieszyli proces leczenia, co cieszyło go jeszcze bardziej. W ten sposób pozbędzie się Leva ze swojego szpitala i wróci do normalnego życia. Może w końcu ten młody mężczyzna przestanie nawiedzać jego sny? Yaku był za mądry na to, żeby śnić o tych pięknych, kocich oczach…   
Potrząsnął głową, wyskakując z łóżka niczym oparzony. Nie, musiał się skupić na swojej pracy. 

 

Pół godziny później, po lekkim śniadaniu, przebrał się w swoje zielono-białe szaty, zawiązał fartuch i wszedł do Skrzydła Szpitalnego. Może nie był wysoki i nie pochodził z bogatego rodu, ale gdy mijał ludzi, ci kłaniali mu się głęboko. Zdobył nie tylko ich szacunek, ale przede wszystkich ich zaufanie, a zrobił to jedynie swoim talentem. Był najmłodszym Ordynatorem tego miejsca, w dodatku pierwszą Omegą na tym stanowisku. Dzielił swój czas między opiekę nad tutejszymi pacjentami, a pracą dla Kuroo. Rzucony w wir zadań, przynajmniej nie miał czasu na to, by rozmyślać o swojej samotności.   
-Panie – jedna z pielęgniarek podeszła bliżej. -Pan Haiba o pana dopytywał od rana.  
Yaku jęknął w duchu. Dlaczego, dlaczego, dlaczego?   
-Przyjdę do niego potem, jak zawsze – mruknął, nieświadomie bawiąc się wystającą nitką ze swojego fartucha. -Wszyscy już zjedli?   
Pielęgniarka wprowadziła go w to, co działo się w nocy i wczesnym porankiem, kiedy jeszcze spał. Gdyby działo się coś poważnego, obudzono by go, więc od razu wiedział, że – dzięki niech będą Starożytnym! - noc minęła spokojnie.   
Szybko wciągnął się w swoją pracę, trochę odkładając i przeciągając moment wizyty u Leva. Nie dlatego, że nie chciał go zobaczyć, wręcz przeciwnie. Bardzo chciał przy nim być i właśnie to go przerażało. W swoim życiu jeszcze nigdy nie chciał być tak blisko żadnego Alfy i powoli zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego uczucia przestają mieć charakter czysto zawodowy. Im szybciej Lev opuści Skrzydło Szpitalne, tym szybciej Yaku wróci do normalności.   
Słysząc lekkie zamieszanie na zewnątrz, opuścił swoją dyżurkę, tylko po to, by stanąć twarzą w twarz z Arcyksięciem Kise, który – jak niemal codziennie – wpadł do Szpitala pomóc w opiece nad pacjentami. Pan Północnej Wieży nie był sam. Towarzyszyła mu jego córka, która wywoływała w Yaku trochę nieprzyjemne dreszcze. Jeszcze u nikogo nie widział tak przenikliwego i tajemniczego spojrzenia, spotęgowanego jej heterochromią. W dodatku cała wręcz pachniała magią, niekoniecznie tą dobrą.   
Yaku pochylił z szacunkiem głowę.  
-Arcyksiążę, Wasza Wysokość – przywitał ich. -Dziękuję za przybycie.   
-Mistrzu Yaku – Kise uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie. -Nasza mała pomocnica chciałaby dziś obserwować naszą pracę przy pacjentach. Czy to w porządku?   
-Ależ oczywiście – odparł od razu. Widząc, jak Księżniczka Hiori przewraca oczami, nie powstrzymał uśmiechu. Dobrze wiedział, że magia lecznicza nie była tym, czego chciała się uczyć dziewczynka. Jednakże, nim nauczy się zabijać, powinna nauczyć się leczyć.   
-Cudownie. W takim razie prowadź, Mistrzu. 

 

Zrobili dokładny obchód po wszystkich oddziałach. Prócz zwykłego tłumaczenia, na czym polega dana choroba, Yaku próbował zaciekawić Księżniczkę opowieściami o tym, jak takowa mogła powstać. Widział, że z każdym cięższym przypadkiem, jej ciekawość rosła.   
-Dżuma to choroba przywieziona przez żeglarzy z Odległych Krain. Ważną rolę odgrywa szybka izolacja zarażonych osób i natychmiastowa kwarantanna wszystkich, którzy mieli z nimi kontakt – powiedział, gdy wyszli ze specjalnie przystosowanej do tego komnaty i ściągnęli z twarzy maski. -Niestety, jest częściowo odporna na magię, możemy tylko łagodzić jej przebieg. Ważne jest również utrzymanie higieny – podkreślił, prowadząc ją i Arcyksięcia do specjalnych mis, w których prócz wody, znajdowały się również odkażające eliksiry. Nie mył tylko dłoni, ale wymył ręce aż powyżej łokci, chociaż w sali chorych miał na sobie grube rękawice.   
-Czy oni umrą?   
-Nie wszyscy przeżyją – przyznał wymijająco. -Wciąż nie znamy leku na tę chorobę, Wasza Wysokość.   
-A użycie silniejszej magii?   
-Żadna magia nie działa – odpowiedział Kise w imieniu Yaku. -Magia łagodzi tylko objawy – położył dłoń na głowie córki, odruchowo wysyłając magiczny impuls, by ją zbadać. Wiedział, że Yaku ma tutaj najlepsze środki ochronne (bez tego nawet nie zabrałby Hiori w pobliże tego oddziału), ale wolał mieć pewność. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy nie znalazł niczego.   
-Bez sensu – odparła Hiori. -Magią można zrobić wszystko. Tata tak zawsze mówi.   
-Tata nie zawsze ma rację – zauważył Kise, gdy szli korytarzem.   
-Tata mówi, że tak mówisz, żeby innym nie było przykro. Tylko tata może pokonać tatę!  
Yaku dyskretnie parsknął śmiechem, widząc konsternację na twarzy Kise. Czasem żałował, że nigdy się z nikim nie związał i nie założył rodziny, zamiast tego poświęcając się pracy. Chciał mieć dzieci, męża, ludzi, z kim mógłby dzielić swoje chwile poza pracą. Nigdy jednak nie spotkał Alfy, który tolerowałby jego pozycję w Karasuno. Większość uważała, że Omega nie może i nie powinna zarabiać więcej niż oni. Dwóch, do których się zbliżył, nalegało, by porzucił swoją pracę i zajął się domem, widząc w nim tylko potencjalną matkę, a nie równego sobie człowieka.   
Teraz jednak żałował, że nigdy nie poczuł prawdziwej miłości.   
-Został nam już tylko Lev Haiba – powiedział Kise, wyrywając go z zamyślenia.   
-Ach, no tak. Złamana noga. Myślę, że w ciągu dwóch tygodni będzie mógł wyjść – Yaku miał nadzieję, że Kise nie usłyszał zmiany w jego głosie. 

 

Gdy weszli do małego pokoju, w którym dochodził do siebie Lev Haiba, Yaku liczył na to, że chłopak będzie spać. Wtedy jedynie szybko sprawdziliby z Kise, czy wszystko w porządku się goi i dyskretnie wyszli. Niestety, na jego (nie)szczęście, Lev siedział na łóżku, wygodnie oparty o poduszki. Na ich widok jego twarz rozjaśnił szeroki, głupkowaty uśmiech. Yaku poczuł, że robi mu się gorąco.  
-Yaku-san!   
-Głupku – jęknął. -Wpierw powinieneś przywitać się z osobami stojącymi wyżej w hierarchii.   
-Nie przejmuj się – Kise spojrzał na niego i na Omegę, szybko zaczynając kojarzyć fakty.   
No, no. Takeda pewnie padnie z wrażenia jak się dowie. Zakłady o to, czy ktoś w końcu wpadnie Yaku w oko trwały od lat. Sam Kise postawił swoją miesięczną pensję na to, że stanie się to w przeciągu najbliższych miesięcy. I chociaż okoliczności były okrutne, cieszył się, że w życiu Omegi coś zaczyna się dziać.   
-Wasza Wysokość – Lev poprawił się, ale nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Cały czas był skupiony na lekarzu. -Yaku-san, Yaku-san, dzisiaj było dobre śniadanie! I zjadłem z dokładką!   
-To dobrze, potrzebujesz dużo energii, bo proces leczenia magią ją zużywa – burknął, starając się zachować profesjonalizm.   
-To ty jesz mało, skoro jesteś taki niziutki!   
Kise odwrócił wzrok, ukrywając uśmiech, podczas kiedy Yaku gniewnie zacisnął wargi.   
-Nie twój interes, Haiba – syknął.  
-Mój, mój! Zużywasz tyle energii na mnie, może postawię ci kolację jak wyjdę?!  
 _Gładko_ , pomyślał z rozbawieniem Arcyksiążę, postanawiając się nie wtrącać w rozmowę. Musiał zapamiętać jak najwięcej.   
-Dużo energii? - zapytała Hiori, wtrącając się w rozmowę. Patrząc na Leva, mrużyła swoje niezwykłe oczy.  
-Zrastanie kości jest trudne – powiedział Yaku, ciesząc się, że mogą przerwać to bezsensowną rozmowę. -Lev Haiba spadł z klifu, nogę miał złamaną w dwóch miejscach. Standardowa procedura, Wasza Wysokość – zwrócił się do dziewczynki, a Kise przytaknął, świadom, że od Yaku nauczy się równie dużo, co od niego – zakłada, że wpierw stabilizuje się uraz na czas trwania transportu. Kiedy pacjent trafia już do Szpitala, wtedy codziennie, po trochu, składa się ją. Kiedy już połączysz kości, przez kolejne dni wzmacniasz je. Jest to proces bardzo ciężki, wymagający dużo energii ze strony lekarza. Pacjent odczuwa jedynie znużenie i ewentualne zawroty głowy, gdyż jego ciało również musi zaakceptować magię, jaką dostaje.   
Yaku zakończył, czując, że odzyskuje kontrolę. Tak, mógł rozmawiać na temat pracy, mógł uczyć. W tym był dobry.   
-Ciekawe – Księżniczka podeszła bliżej, wciąż wpatrując się w nogę Leva. -Ile dni już tu leży?   
-Ponad tydzień, Wasza Wysokość. Jeszcze parę dni i…  
Yaku urwał, dopiero teraz zauważając, że dziewczynka położyła swoją drobną dłoń na łydce Leva. Nim którykolwiek z nich zdążył zareagować, w powietrzu aż zgęstniało od magii, a Lev szarpnął się i jęknął, odchylając głowę do tyłu.   
-Czemu marnować czas? - zapytała, odrywając swoją dłoń i lekko nią poruszając, jakby strzepywała pyłek, nieświadoma tego, że Ojciec Omega i Yaku wpatrują się w nią, zaszokowani. Gdyby obaj używali swojej energii, zajęłoby im to może trzy dni. Gdyby któryś z nich spróbował samodzielnie, zapewne straciłby przytomność. A na niej nie zrobiło to wrażenia…  
Kise ocknął się pierwszy.  
-Hiori – jęknął, podbiegając do Leva i dotykając jego czoła. Młody Alfa zaczął się pocić, a jego twarz straciła jakikolwiek kolor. -Nie możesz przeprowadzać takich zabiegów tak gwałtownie!  
-Dlaczego? - wydęła usteczka, zupełnie jak Aomine.   
-Możesz skrzywdzić siebie i pacjenta – westchnął, upewniając się, że ciało Leva jedynie próbuje poradzić sobie z ilością magii, jaka została w nie wepchnięta. Prócz tego wydawało się, że wszystko w porządku.   
Ponad pacjentem, Kise spojrzał na Yaku i zauważył jego zmartwiony wzrok. Wiedział jednak, że to nie Lev jest przyczyną niepokoju lekarza.  
Tak potężna magia, w rękach takiego dziecka, nie wróżyła nic dobrego. 

 

Aomine poganiał swojego konia, zły, że musi jechać między Bokuto a Sawamurą. Jeszcze chwila a zabije któregoś z nich, najlepiej obu. On, kiedy zakochał się w Kise, nie był taką jęczącą bułą jak Bokuto. Książę Fukurodani nie mógł znieść myśli, że przeznaczony mu Akaashi prawdopodobnie poślubi władcę Karasuno i zawodził od paru dni. Wiecznie powtarzał, że jeśli nie będzie mu dane być z „miłością jego życia”, to nie będzie z nikim. Daichi próbował go uspokajać, nie chcąc, by humorek Bokuto doprowadził do poluźnienia więzów między Karasuno a Fukurodani. Obiecał, że wstawi się za nim i, po dwóch i pół godzinie jęczenia, Aomine obiecał to samo. To odrobinę ostudziło młodego Księcia, teraz jednak rozpływał się nad Księciem Teiko.   
-I te jego oczy. Jak… jak gwiazdy!  
-Poetycko – westchnął Daichi. Aomine posłał mu szybkie spojrzenie. Generał był zapewne już równie zmęczony, jak on. I zapewne z chęcią spędziłby teraz czas u boku drugiego Księcia, ale ten zajmował się swoim bratem.   
Kto w ogóle wpadł na pomysł, żeby Aomine jechał między tymi dwoma?   
Ach, no tak. Imayoshi, jego prawa ręka. I największy złośliwiec w jego Armii, zapewne chciał mu przez to udowodnić, że Aomine też był jęczącą bułą.  
A nie był!  
On i Kise…  
On i Kise to było coś innego. Od zawsze. Kiedy tylko zobaczył jego miodowe oczy, wtedy w gabinecie, coś w nim drgnęło. Już wtedy wiedział, że musi mieć tę Omegę. Kiedy poznał jego buntowniczy charakter i cięty język, zakochał się w nim bez pamięci.  
Ale zakochanie bez pamięci nie oznaczało bycia bułą.   
Musiał być mężczyzną, by zdobyć Kise. A nie było łatwo. Pan Północnej Wieży był uparty i skupiony na swojej karierze, nie chciał porzucać tego, co sam osiągnął na rzecz bycia jego Partnerem i matką jego dzieci. Bycie bułą nie pomoże Bokuto, jeśli chce Akaashiego, musi stać się mężczyzną.  
I Aomine chętnie by mu to powiedział, ale dostrzegli bramy Karasuno i zamiast tego, krzyknął tylko do swoich ludzi, by się pospieszyli, a kolację zjedzą w towarzystwie swoich rodzin.   
I Starożytni mu świadkiem, jak bardzo chciał już zobaczyć swoją. 

 

Kise położył dzieci spać i oparł się o drzwi, patrząc na nich z melancholią. Hikage z każdym dniem był coraz mądrzejszym chłopcem i kiedyś zostanie wielkim Królem, być może nawet przewyższy swojego ojca. Ale Hiori… Czy to wina tego, że Kise władał potężną magią, a Aomine był najsilniejszą Alfą na kontynencie, że ich córeczka odziedziczyła tak ogromny dar? Jeśli już w tym wieku mogła robić tak wiele, za kilka, kilkanaście lat będzie robić jeszcze większe. Czy jednak dadzą radę pokierować nią tak, by robiła te dobre, a nie złe? Kise bał się, że wychowanie córki go przerośnie. Może powinni znaleźć dla niej nauczyciela z Odległych Krain? Kogoś silniejszego od niego, kogoś, kto pokaże jej, jak prawidłowo dbać o swoją magię.   
Rozmyślając o tym, umył się i naciągnął na siebie lżejsze szaty. To, że dzieci już spały, nie oznaczało końca jego pracy. Nawet, jeśli byli z dala od Touou, wciąż musieli doglądać tamtejszych spraw. Na szczęście Midorima, jeden z doradców Aomine, na bieżąco przysyłał im najważniejsze wiadomości lub pisma, które potrzebowały ich opinii. A wiedząc, jak bardzo jego mąż nie lubi czytać, Kise brał to na siebie, a potem mu je streszczał. Cieszyło go zaufanie, jakim darzył go Aomine, wielokrotnie bowiem zdawał się na jego opinię w jakichś sprawach.   
Właśnie korygował nową ustawę rolną, kiedy ktoś wręcz załomotał do drzwi. Kise poderwał się, w obawie że hałas obudzi dzieci, i szybko je otworzył. Na progu stał Kagami.   
-Arcyksiążę – skinął mu głową, zaciskając palce na rękojeści swojego miecza. -Spostrzeżono sztandary Touou. Jego Wysokość Aomine już wkrótce powinien znaleźć się w mieście.  
Kise tylko dzięki latom praktyki opanował chęć krzyczenia z radości. Podziękował Kagamiemu, a potem szybko podbiegł do swojego kufra, w poszukiwaniu porządnego stroju (oczywiście, wszystkie takie miał, ale było kimono, które szczególnie uwielbiał na nim Aomine). Chociaż od dawna tego nie robił, użył odrobiny magii, by odświeżyć swój wygląd i ładnie pachnieć, a potem niemal biegiem rzucił się na dziedziniec.   
Dopiero kiedy zobaczył pochodnie na zewnątrz, zwolnił, przeczesał palcami włosy i odetchnął głęboko. Nie byli w Touou, musiał godnie reprezentować swój kraj i ludzi.   
Dlatego, kiedy na dziedzińcu pojawili się jeźdźcy, stał obok Ukaia i jego małżonka, próbując zapanować nad łomotaniem serca. Już z daleka dostrzegł Aomine, nawet nie przez barwy na uprzęży dla konia i sztandar, jaki wiózł jeździec obok. Kise po prostu _wiedział_ , że to jego mąż, mimo ciemności i odległości.   
Kiedy Aomine zeskoczył z siodła i ruszył w ich stronę, Kise zrobił kilka kroków do przodu. Gdyby byli u siebie, już by biegł, by w locie wskoczyć mu na szyję, obsypać tysiącem pocałunków, poczuć pod palcami jego ciepło. Teraz jednak podeszli do siebie spokojnie, a Kise elegancko dygnął i spuścił wzrok, udając idealnie uległą Omegę. Dopiero kiedy poczuł na policzku gorący dotyk męża, jego palce musnęły jego ucho, zakładając za nie kosmyk włosów, uniósł głowę do góry.   
-Witaj w domu, mężu – powiedział cicho, z lekkim błyskiem w oku.  
-Nareszcie – odpowiedział Aomine i pochylił się, by nakryć jego wargi swoimi.  
Pozostali zgromadzeni na dziedzińcu mieli na tyle przyzwoitości, by odwrócić się i dać im odrobinę prywatności.  
-Książęta Teiko – powiedział Ukai, kiedy Generał Sawamura podszedł do niego z dwoma Omegami. Tuż za nimi szedł Bokuto, z dziwnie wykrzywioną miną.   
-Panie – Akaashi i Sugawara dygnęli lekko.   
-Witajcie w Karasuno, gdzie jesteście bezpieczni – zapewnił od razu Takeda, występując do przodu i ściskając przyjacielsko ich ręce. -Na pewno jesteście zmęczeni. Zaprowadzę was do przygotowanych komnat, byście odpoczęli. Poważne tematy poruszymy rano…  
-Po co czekać? - wyrwało się Bokuto. -Ja powiem już teraz. Jeśli nie poślubię Akaashiego, nie poślubię nikogo! I tyle!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wybaczcie przerwę, spowodowaną remontem :D Teraz piszę do Was z całkiem odświeżonego pokoju :D


	10. Rozdział 9. Spotkania.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima i Yamaguchi w końcu docierają do Karasuno, podczas gdy Iwaizumi z Oikawą mają szczęście w nieszczęściu.

Iwaizumi spojrzał na dziecko, które Oikawa trzymał w ramionach. Szukali go dobre pół godziny, a ostatnie dwadzieścia minut spędzili na tym, by je uspokoić. Maluch był brudny, wygłodzony i przerażony, ale w obecności Omegi powoli przestawał płakać. Zapewne to jego chciała ukryć tragicznie zmarła kobieta. Przypłaciła to swoim życiem. Dziecko prawdopodobnie również umrze, za młode, by dać sobie radę bez matki.   
-Co z nim zrobimy, Iwa-chan? - zapytał cicho Oikawa, tuląc do siebie wygłodzonego chłopczyka. Jego instynkt Omegi nakazał mu chronić i otoczyć opieką dziecko, dlatego przyciskał go do swojej piersi, próbując ogrzać.   
-Jest jeszcze za mały na normalne jedzenie – mruknął Iwaizumi, podchodząc bliżej i patrząc na brudną, zapłakaną buzię dziecka. -Możemy spróbować zrobić mu papkę, ale mamy tylko wodę. Przydałoby się mleko.  
-Możemy kupić mleko w najbliższej wsi, prawda? Prawda, Iwa-chan?   
-Wiesz, że będzie ciężko. W czasie wojny ludzie gromadzą zapasy dla siebie. Wątpię, żeby dali je dziecku, które ma marne szanse na przeżycie…  
-Nie mów tak – płaczliwie poprosił Oikawa. -Proszę, nie mów tak. Musimy mu pomóc!  
-Oikawa – westchnął. Dlaczego nie mógł odmówić tym wielkim, smutnym oczom? -Możemy spróbować. Ale tylko spróbować – podkreślił. -Nie przywiązuj się lepiej…  
Na to było już jednak za późno. Cmokając do dziecka, Oikawa podszedł do ich konia. Odwrócił się i spojrzał pytająco na Iwaizumiego.  
-Jak zrobić papkę?   
-Samemu najlepiej – tamten ze zrezygnowaniem wyjął z juków miskę i bukłak z wodą. Do ust wziął kawałek chleba, trochę go przeżuł i wypluł do miski, a następnie dodał wody. Czuł na sobie spojrzenie Oikawy.  
-Skąd wiesz, jak się robi takie rzeczy? - zapytała zaintrygowana Omega. Nawet dziecko przestało kwilić, jakby wyczuwając zmianę w głosie Oikawy.  
-Mam piątkę młodszego rodzeństwa – wyjaśnił. -Najmłodsze ma dwa latka – dodał, odgryzając kolejny kawałek chleba.   
Oikawa lekko rozchylił usta. Nigdy nie słyszał, by Ponury mówił o swojej rodzinie, tym bardziej nie spodziewał się tego, że ta będzie taka wielka. Wizja Iwaizumiego jako starszego brata była jednocześnie seksowna, ale też dziwnie uspokajająca.   
-Twoja mama nie miała pokarmu…?   
-Moja mama nie żyje – uciął krótko, mieszając drewnianą łyżką zimną papkę. Powinni ją podgrzać, ale nie było czasu na zrobienie ogniska. -Trzymaj dzieciaka.  
Oikawa umilkł, lekko podnosząc maluszka. Patrzył w ciszy, jak Iwaizumi łyżką karmi dziecko, odrobinkę za odrobinką. Na szczęście, chłopiec jadł, co uspokoiło Omegę. Na początku nie mogli dać mu wiele, ale kiedy dojadą do najbliższej wsi, Oikawa zrobi wszystko, by zdobyć chociaż trochę mleka. Stracił całą rodzinę i całe Królestwo, bezsilny i zagubiony, jeśli więc mógł zrobić coś, by uratować chociaż jedno życie, nie zawaha się. Nie pozwoli temu dziecku umrzeć, nie bez wali.   
-Jak myślisz, ile ma? - zapytał.  
-Koło roczku, nie więcej – oznajmił Iwaizumi. -Przydałby się Uzdrowiciel – dodał.   
-Może znajdziemy jakiegoś we wsi? - mruknął z nadzieją, kołysząc dziecko.   
-Daj mi je – Iwaizumi wyciągnął ręce. -Po jedzeniu musisz go oklepać, jakby się miało ulać – położył sobie fachowo dziecko na ramieniu. Widać było, że nie robi tego pierwszy raz i dla Oikawy widok ten znów stał się niesamowicie seksowny. Czy kiedyś Iwaizumi mógłby tak trzymać ich dziecko? Byłby dobrym ojcem, zapewne jeszcze lepszym, niż Oikawa sobie wyobrażał. Gdyby ich losy potoczyły się inaczej, może mógłby zostać jego mężem?   
Westchnął ciężko.   
Teraz zapewne będzie należał do haremu Króla Ukaia. Będzie spędzał noce z Władcą Karasuno, wyobrażając sobie, że to Ponury Generał dotyka jego ciała. Bał się tego. Oczywiście, od dzieciństwa był przygotowany na polityczne małżeństwo, w trakcie którego będzie oddawał się temu, kto za niego więcej zapłacił. Świadomość jednak, że może być w tym czasie zakochany w kimś innym, przerażała go.   
-Już – oznajmił Iwaizumi, kiedy dziecku lekko się odbiło. -Teraz musi… - odwrócił głowę, słysząc szelest w zaroślach.   
Cholera. Stracił czujność i ci, którzy zgwałcili i zabili kobietę, wrócili. Szybkim ruchem wepchnął chłopca w ramiona Oikawy i sięgnął po miecz.  
-Jeśli będzie ich więcej niż trzech, uciekaj – warknął. -Bierz konia i nie oglądaj się za siebie. Kieruj się na północ – mówił szybko, wzrokiem przesuwając po krzakach. Z której strony nadjadą? Może już ich okrążyli?   
-Iwa-chan…  
-Nie marudź. Jeśli mi się uda, wezmę drugiego konia i was dogonię.   
-A jeśli nie…?   
-Wtedy kieruj się do stolicy Fukurodani, tam ci pomogą. Być może wciąż jest tam Tsukishima – skupił się na miejscu, z którego dobiegał rżenie konia. -Daj mu to – oderwał z munduru broszkę ze swoim rodowym herbem. -Tsukishima zrozumie…  
-Nie pojadę bez ciebie – mruknął, jedną ręką trzymając dziecko, drugą wczepiając się w bok Alfy. -Możemy uciec razem.  
-Nie zdążymy – odparł. -Oikawa, tracisz czas. Myśl o sobie i o dziecku!  
-Nie mogę nie myśleć o tobie!   
Coś w Iwaizumim pękło. Widząc pełne łez oczy Omegi, szybkim ruchem pochylił głowę i nakrył jego usta swoimi. Oczywiście, zrzucił to na „element zaskoczenia”, który miał powstrzymać płacz, nie mógł jednak ukryć, że od dawna chciał pocałować Oikawę. Pocałunek był krótki, ale wystarczył, by zostawić na ustach Omegi jego smak.   
Chłopak odsunął się, z szeroko otwartymi oczami, wpatrując się w niego w szoku.  
-Jedź!  
Oikawa jednak nie zdążył nawet wsiąść na konia, gdyż w tym samym momencie z zarośli wyskoczył ogromny wilk, a tuż za nim drugi. Przylgnął do pleców Iwaizumiego, zamykając oczy. Stanął tak, by swoim ciałem osłaniać trzymane w ramionach dziecko. Ku jego zdumieniu, Iwaizumi opuścił miecz i rozluźnił się.  
-Kasai? - zmrużył oczy, a wilk podbiegł i radośnie wepchnął mu duży łeb pod rękę. Drugi nie pozostał dłużny, ten jednak z ciekawością zaczął obwąchiwać Oikawę. Omega pisnęła cicho. - Nie bój się. Znam te wilki. Ten rudawy to Kasai. Ten drugi, biały, to Kosetsu. Jeśli one tu są, to oznacza, że…  
Uniósł wzrok, patrząc, jak z zarośli wyjeżdża mężczyzna na koniu. Wierzchowiec miał przy uprzęży wstęgi z barwami Karasuno, a dosiadający go jeździec miał na sobie mundur, z wyszytym na piersi herbem Iwaizumiego.   
-Kyoutani!  
-Pan Iwaizumi – odparł tamten, z pozoru obojętnie, chociaż coś błysnęło w jego oczach. -W końcu cię znalazłem.  
-Mógłbyś? Książę Oikawa jeszcze nie poznał twoich pieszczochów i zaraz paznokciami przebije mi skórę.   
Przybysz skinął głową i gwizdnął cicho, a oba wilki odsunęły się od nich i grzecznie usiadły przy koniu. Wierzchowiec ani drgnął, przyzwyczajony do obecności drapieżników. Iwaizumi schował broń i odwrócił się lekko, obejmując Oikawę w pasie, by go uspokoić.   
-To Kyoutani Kentaro. Pracuje dla mnie. Z tego też powodu chciałbym wiedzieć, co zrobiłeś z włosami, Kyou.   
Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko i zeskoczył z siodła. Naburmuszony, pogładził pyski wilków.  
-Shigeru jest znów w ciąży – bąknął.  
Iwaizumi parsknął pod nosem, a po chwili śmiał się już głośno. Dla Oikawy, który jeszcze kilka minut temu myślał, że czeka ich śmierć, ta nagła zmiana była abstrakcyjna. Przesuwał wzrokiem od jednego Alfy do drugiego, próbując połączyć wątki.   
-Czym go znów wkurzyłeś?   
-Niczym – warknął.  
-Musiałeś. Chociaż i tak jest lepiej niż ostatnio – zauważył. -Przy ostatnim dziecku zrobił ci na głowie czerwone loki – zaśmiał się na samo wspomnienie.  
-Pierdol się – warknął.  
-Ej, ej, mamy tu dziecko i Księcia, więc słownictwo, Psie – Iwaizumi spoważniał. -Poznaj, Książę Oikawa Tooru.   
-Wasza Wysokość – powiedział tamten, niedbale pochylając głowę na ułamek sekundy. -Ukai wysłał mnie, żebym was odnalazł. Kasai podjął twój zapach kilka dni temu, ale tak kluczyliście, że nawet on miał problem z odnalezieniem was.   
-Ale się udało – westchnął Iwaizumi.  
Teraz, gdy miał pod ręką nie tylko jeszcze jednego żołnierza, ale też dwa przeszkolone do walki wilki, nie czuł już takiej presji. Być może nawet uda im się uratować odnalezione dziecko. Czując, jak schodzi z niego napięcie, Iwaizumi zorientował się, że wciąż obejmuje Oikawę. Puścił go i chrząknął cicho.   
-A tak na poważnie, co powiedziałeś Shigeru, że użył swoich mocy, żeby zmienić ci fryzurę? - zmienił szybko temat.  
Kyoutani burknął coś ze złością, dotykając blond włosów z czarnymi dodatkami.  
-Powiedziałem, że uroczo wygląda, gdy jest taki pulchny i miękki.  
Iwaizumi odrzucił głowę do tyłu i ryknął śmiechem. 

 

Kenma spoglądał na dwie Omegi, które siedziały naprzeciwko niego i rozmawiały cicho między sobą. Nie chcąc im przeszkadzać samą swoją obecnością, podciągnął kolana do piersi i objął je ramionami, po raz kolejny marząc o tym, by stać się niewidzialnym. Słyszał plotki, jakie rozbiegły się w ciągu nocy po Karasuno, kiedy książę Fukurodani głośno i wyraźnie oznajmił, że zamierza poślubić Akaashiego. Zastanawiał się, czy o tym rozmawiała teraz ta dwójka. W sumie nie był zaskoczony, że ktoś od razu chciał poślubić tego Omegę – Akaashi był najpiękniejszym człowiekiem, jakiego Kenma kiedykolwiek widział. Idealna skóra, bez ani jednej skazy, piękne oczy i gęste, lśniące włosy. Na pewno znajdzie nowy dom. A Kenma już zawsze będzie kulą u nogi…  
-Wszystko w porządku? - czułe dłonie dotknęły jego głowy i pleców. Podrywając się, zauważył, że zarówno Akaashi, jak i Suga siedzą teraz obok niego.   
-Shh nie bój się – starszy Książę Teiko łagodnie pogłaskał jego szyję a Kenma mimowolnie się rozluźnił. -Pachniałeś taką niepewnością i strachem, mam nadzieję, że nie przez nas.  
Kenma szybko pokręcił głową, zasłaniając zarumienione policzki włosami.   
-Jesteś bardzo młody – zauważył Akaashi. -Jesteś Księciem Nekomy, prawda? Kenma Kozume?   
Omega przytaknęła lekko, dalej nie podnosząc wzroku. Nie pasował do nich, smukłych, wysokich, pięknych. Dlaczego zebrano ich w jednym pokoju?   
-Dalej jesteś przestraszony – Akaashi przyciągnął go bliżej siebie i objął, otaczając swoim kojącym zapachem. To samo z drugiej strony zrobił Suga, pocierając policzkiem czubek głowy Kenmy. Lekka woń i uspokajające ciepło Omeg zrobiło swoje. Kenma rozluźnił się, niemalże mrucząc. Nie znał ich, ale były Omegami, jak on, dawały mu bliskość, której teraz potrzebował. Zamknął oczy, wtulając buzię w pierś Akaashiego. Pachniał jak dom, bezpiecznie i znajomo…   
Kiedy drzwi uchyliły się lekko i ktoś chrząknął, Omegi odsunęły się od siebie.  
Na progu stał Kuroo wraz z Generałem, którego jeszcze nie znali – wysokim, jasnowłosym, z okularami na nosie. Tuż obok nich kuliła się Omega, jakby próbująca ukryć, że niemalże dorównuje im wzrostem.   
-To Kenma Kozume, Książę Nekomy, wraz z Księciem Akaashim i Sugawarą z Teiko. Panowie, przedstawiam wam Generała Tsukishimę, który dziś powrócił do Karasuno, wraz z Księciem Itachiyamy, Tadashim Yamaguchim.   
Omega szybko dygnęła, pochylając nisko głowę. Uwadze pozostałych nie umknęło to, że lewą dłoń zaciśniętą miał na opończy Generała Tsukishimy.   
-Wasza Wysokość – Suga jako pierwszy podniósł się, by z otwartymi ramionami podejść do nowej Omegi. Uściskał go lekko, próbując przekazać mu odrobinę ciepła. Widział, że sam ich zapach wpłynął uspokajająco na dwóch Generałów. -Witaj. Cieszymy się, że udało ci się uciec – lekko pogłaskał go po plecach.   
-D-dziękuję – bąknął Yamaguchi.   
Kenma przyjrzał mu się i aż westchnął w duchu. Kolejna piękność, smukła, z ciekawą, piegowatą buzią.   
-Mamy dla was również dobrą wiadomość. Za kilka dni dołączy do nas Książę Aobajohsai, Oikawa Tooru. Wraz z towarzyszącym mu Generałem Iwaizumim, przekroczyli już granicę Fukurodani.   
-Czyli udało się wam uratować wszystkie Omegi – Akaashi uśmiechnął się lekko. -Co z nami będzie?   
-To zależy od Króla, Wasza Wysokość – odparł chłodno Tsukishima. -Yamagu… Książę Yamaguchi, musisz tu zostać.  
-Bez ciebie? - Omega odwróciła się ku niemu, nawet nie próbując ukryć, że drży.   
-Jestem na każde wezwanie, Wasza Wysokość – Generał lekko ujął jego dłoń. -Każde.   
No tak, Kenma mógł się domyślić, że tak piękna Omega również znajdzie już swojego adoratora. Widać było w oczach Tsukishimy, że nie chce zostawiać tutaj Yamaguchiego.   
-Dziękuję – szepnął Yamaguchi. -Za wszystko.   
-To nie pożegnanie, Wasza Wysokość – westchnął Alfa.   
-W-wiem, ale..   
Kenma nie słuchał ich. Nie chciał czuć się jak intruz i zapewne reszta pomyślała to samo, dyskretnie odwracając się bokiem lub nawet tyłem. Kolejna para, której zapewne nie będzie dane szczęście. Jeśli wszyscy trafią do Haremu Ukaia, będą widywać Generałów jedynie podczas oficjalnych uroczystości.   
-Wszystko w porządku?   
Książę Nekomy zamrugał szybko, kiedy Generał Kuroo kucnął obok niego i jego twarz znalazła się na wysokości jego spojrzenia.   
-Czy futro, które kazałem położyć w twojej komnacie, przydało się?  
Kenma przytaknął lekko.  
-To dobrze. Martwiłem się, że możesz marznąć – przyznał, lekko ujmując jego dłonie w swoje. -Zabiorę cię w sobotę na targowisko. Znajdziemy ciepłą opończę – dodał.   
Akaashi uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Kenma zapewne nie domyślił się, że jest adorowany przez Generała Kuroo. W sumie nic dziwnego, drobna Omega była piękna i urocza. Nie chciał im przerywać, ale jego własne serce biło zbyt szybko, wyczuwając, że w końcu ma okazję.  
-Czy… Czy Książę Bokuto wrócił do Fukurodani? - zapytał cicho, a Sugawara przewrócił oczami.   
-Nie. Czeka na swoich rodziców tutaj – poinformował go Kuroo, podnosząc się, ale nie puszczając dłoni Kenmy. -Kiedy wróci Iwaizumi z Księciem Oikawą oraz przyjadą rodzice Bo, odbędzie się wielka narada. Król Ukai i jego małżonka, Władcy Touou i Fukurodani, my, Generałowie, a przede wszystkim wy.  
-My? - zapytał zaskoczony Sugawara.   
-No tak. Nie podejmiemy żadnych ważnych decyzji bez waszej zgody – Kuroo uśmiechnął się do nich łagodnie. -Nie wiem, do czego przywykliście, ale tutaj, w Karasuno, wasze zdanie ma znaczenie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział trochę chaotyczny, ale to dlatego, żeby oddać chaos, który autentycznie dzieje się teraz w życiu naszych bohaterów ;)


	11. Rozdział 10. Przeznaczenie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi zaczyna rozmyślać, Kuroo nie daje spać Tsukishimie, a Aomine w końcu ma szansę na małe sam na sam z Kise, czyli deszczowy poranek w Karasuno.

W okna zamku łomotał deszcz, kiedy Akaashi obudził się z płytkiego snu. Przez chwilę leżał bez ruchu, wpatrując się przed siebie, nim powoli usiadł na łóżku. Koushi jeszcze spał, a on nie chciał go budzić, więc bardzo ostrożnie wysunął się spod przykrycia i sięgnął po jeden z koców. Narzucił sobie pled na plecy i owinął się nim, podchodząc do okna. Lekko dotknął dłonią zimnej szyby, ale nie poczuł chłodu.  
Odkąd zjawili się w Karasuno, nie mógł się ogrzać. Kiedy przebywał z innymi Omegami, nawet przy bracie, zachowywał pozory, coraz ciężej jednak było mu udawać. Marzył i pragnął tylko jednego – by znaleźć się znów w objęciach Bokuto.  
Uważał to za fanaberię, swój własny wymysł. To niemożliwe, by tak szybko zakochał się w kimś. To bez sensu, że Książę Fukurodani nawiedzał go we snach. A ogłoszenie, że ten chce go poślubić, przy wszystkich, na dziedzińcu… Akaashi ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Czuł się tym wszystkim tak strasznie zawstydzony, a jednocześnie dziwnie mu to schlebiało. Martwił się jednak, że to tylko czysto fizyczne zainteresowanie, pożądanie i nic więcej.  
Już był zabawką w rękach władców, skazany na to, by poślubić kogoś, kto da więcej. Nie chciał być jeszcze na łasce i niełasce Bokuto. Nawet jeśli Książę Fukurodani był naprawdę uroczą osobą.  
Akaashi wciąż pamiętał jego ciepły dotyk na sobie, świdrujące spojrzenie… Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł czegoś takiego. Samo wspomnienie wywoływało u niego przyjemny dreszcz. Ciążył jednak na nim obowiązki, które musiał wypełnić… nawet jeśli nie miał na to ochoty. 

 

Tsukishima spojrzał na Kuroo, który stał na progu jego komnaty, w deszczowy poranek, jeszcze nim zabiły dzwony. Gdyby wzrok zabijał, Generał już dawno leżałby kilka metrów pod ziemią. Tsukishima jednakże tylko głośno westchnął i uchylił szerzej drzwi, zapraszając go tym gestem do środka. Sam poszedł przodem, owijając się wierzchnim kimonem z wyszytym na piersi rodowym herbem.  
-Po co przylazłeś?  
-Stęskniłem się, Tsukishima – Kuroo oparł się o ścianę. -Wiesz przecież, że jesteś moim ulubionym uczniem.  
-Jestem twoim jedynym uczniem. Czy też raczej byłem – podkreślił, nalewając sobie wody do prostego kielicha i wypijając ją duszkiem.  
-Daj spokój, uczyć cię będę zawsze – uniósł kącik ust w kpiącym uśmiechu. -Król Ukai i twój ojciec oddali mi cię pod opiekę, nie dąsaj się.  
Tsukishima przewrócił oczami i nawet nie starał się ukryć tego gestu. Ociągając się, wszedł za parawan i zaczął się przebierać, cały czas świadom obecności Kuroo. Nie odzywał się jednak – lata pracy z tym człowiekiem nauczyły go, że gdy będzie gotów, sam powie co mu ciąży. Był jedynie zaskoczony tym, że przyszedł do niego, a nie do Bokuto. Zazwyczaj robił tak, gdy się kłócili lub sprawa dotyczyła Księcia Fukurodani.  
Czekał aż pięć minut.  
Kiedy dopinał guziki munduru, Kuroo w końcu poruszył się.  
-Bokuto znalazł swojego Partnera – powiedział, przerywając ciszę. Miał dziwny, spokojny i opanowany głos, zupełnie do niego nie pasujący.  
-Słyszałem plotki – odparł Tsukishima zza parawanu. Przypiął miecz do pasa i dopiero wtedy wyszedł, by stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz. Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że znów jest od niego niższy, ale te czasy dawno minęły. Co prawda, dzieliło ich zaledwie kilka centymetrów, ale Tsukishima czuł dziwną satysfakcję, kiedy mógł spojrzeć na niego „z góry”.  
-Gdybyś tylko to zobaczył – Kuroo pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. -Myślałem, że to dzieje się tylko w opowieściach bardów.  
-Dlaczego mi o tym opowiadasz? - zapytał wprost, nawet nie dbając o to, by w jego głosie pojawił się cień zainteresowania. Minę miał niewzruszoną.  
-No dalej, pomóż mi. Współpracuj – westchnął drugi Alfa. -Pomyśl sam. Co będzie, jeśli Bokuto nie uda się być z Akaashim?  
-Będzie z kimś innym. Tak funkcjonuje małżeństwo polityczne. Nie mamy wiele do powiedzenia w tej kwestii. Ty szczególnie – dodał dwuznacznie. -Poślubisz tego, kogo wybierze dla ciebie wuj. Bokuto poślubi tego, kogo wybiorą dla niego rodzice. Nie jesteś z gminu, żeby wierzyć w przeznaczenie, Kuroo.  
-Ale jeśli to złamie Bokuto?  
-Kuroo, nie ma czegoś takiego jak przeznaczenie – westchnął ciężko. -Poczuł tylko zapach Omegi, zapewne ze zbliżającym się Heat. A wiesz, że Książę Bokuto słabo panuje nad swoimi zachciankami, więc nic dziwnego, że zareagował. Ale to natura, czysta natura, a nie żadne przeznaczenie.  
Kuroo opuścił lekko ramiona. Czy to, co on zaczynał czuć wobec Kenmy też było tylko naturą? Zwykłym pożądaniem, a nie czymś więcej, niezależnie od tego, co miałoby to być?  
-A ty? Spędziłeś tyle czasu z Księciem Itachiyamy. Nic? Nic a nic?  
-Oczywiście, że nic – prychnął Kei. -To w końcu Książę. Moim zadaniem było przywiezienie go do Karasuno. I tyle.  
-Wczoraj zachowałeś się tak, jak gdyby to nie było „i tyle” - zauważył celnie. -Wybacz mi, ale nie uwierzę w to, że nie obchodzi cię, co stanie się z Yamaguchim Tadashim.  
Tsukishima obrócił się do niego tyłem, ale Kuroo nie umknął cień, jaki przeszedł po twarzy rozmówcy i to, jak napiął mięśnie.  
-Oczywiście, że mnie obchodzi – mruknął. -Ale nie mam na to żadnego wpływu. I myślę o tym tylko czysto politycznie – podkreślił.  
Kuroo parsknął z politowaniem.  
-Błagam. Nawet dziecko wyczułoby, że kłamiesz. Zależy ci na nim.  
-Nie zależy – warknął. -A teraz, jeśli nie masz nic więcej do dodania, ja muszę się zająć pracą – złapał pierwsze lepsze papiery, leżące na stoliku.  
-Tsukishima – Kuroo westchnął ciężko. -Nie oszukuj się. I nim weźmiesz się za odpisywanie na listy, co powiesz na mały sparing? Nie daj się prosić!  
Tsukishima Kei nie lubił Generała Kuroo. Był głośny, natrętny i uparty. Miał irytujący śmiech i wsadzał nos nie w swoje sprawy zdecydowanie zbyt często.  
Mimo to, odłożył papier i położył dłoń na rękojeści miecza, odwracając się ku niemu. 

 

Aomine tęsknił za tymi porankami, kiedy nie budził się sam. Pomijając fakt, że w końcu spał w normalnym łóżku, a nie w futrach pod namiotem, to tuż obok niego leżała blond piękność, najcudowniejszy Omega na kontynencie. Omega, który – tak się złożyło – był jego małżonkiem. Zawsze uważał się za mężczyznę sukcesu, wiele bowiem osiągnął własną pracą. Jednakże jego największym dokonaniem było przekonanie tego Cudu, by za niego wyszedł.  
Oparł się na łokciu i spojrzał z góry na śpiącą twarz Kise. Rzadko mu się to udawało – zazwyczaj jego małżonek budził się pierwszy. Uwielbiał jego śliczną buzię, z zgrabnym nosem, pełnymi wargami i długimi rzęsami, które rzucały lekki cień na policzki. Mimo upływu lat, skóra Kise wciąż była jędrna i piękna, bez śladu zmarszczek. Aomine czasem zastanawiał się, czy jego Omega używała magii, by zachować dobry wygląd, czy po prostu Starożytni pobłogosławili go wieczną młodością. Niezależnie od tego, i tak chciał się zestarzeć właśnie u jego boku.  
Wzrokiem przesunął się na szyję i pierś Kise, widoczne spod lekko rozsuniętej szaty do spania. Wycięcie aż prosiło się o to, by wsunąć tam rękę, a Aomine był człowiekiem słabej woli. Powoli dotknął Kise, delikatnie przesuwając palcami po jego obojczyku w stronę pępka. Jego Omega pachniała kusząco – jak wiele czasu minęło od kiedy zbliżyli się do siebie?  
Wiadomość o wojnie, wyjazdy, do tego nakładająca się praca ich obu. Oczywiście, sypiali ze sobą niemalże codziennie, jeśli byli pod tym samym dachem, ale o ile obaj uwielbiali szybki seks, tak brakowało im takiego powolnego, delikatnego, pełnego bliskości, a niekoniecznie służącego tylko zaspokojeniu biologicznych potrzeb. I chociaż nigdy nie przyznałby tego głośno, po prostu uwielbiał, kiedy po wszystkim patrzyli sobie w oczy i widział w złotych oczach Kise miłość, świadom, że i on patrzy na niego w ten sposób.  
Wargami delikatnie musnął Znak na szyi Omegi. Pamiętał doskonale noc, w którą go zrobił. Wielu podejrzewałoby, że zbliżyli się do siebie jeszcze przed ślubem (mieli rację), wielu myślało, że zrobił go w trakcie ich nocy poślubnej. Jednakże prawda była taka, ze zrobił go kilka nocy później, kiedy zamieszanie dookoła nich ucichło i życie w pałacu się uspokoiło. Nie chciał robić tego, nie chciał Wiązać się na siłę, pod publiczkę. Chociaż dla nich obu niemalże po kilku dniach znajomości wiadome było, że to zrobią, to Aomine czekał, aż Kise będzie gotów oddać mu coś więcej niż tylko swoje ciało. Chciał wszystkiego – jego duszy, serca, jego życia.  
I dostał to, a nawet więcej. Dostał rodzinę, jakiej zawsze pragnął i o której bał się marzyć. Mieli dwoje dzieci, cudownych małych istotek. Ale Aomine był chciwy – chciał więcej. Czasy nie był sprzyjające, ale gdy wrócą do Touou, zacznie powoli wprowadzać ten temat do ich rozmów. Poza tym, Kise w ciąży był najseksowniejszym widokiem na świecie. Wpierw lekko zaokrąglony, jakby nieśmiało, z odrobiną strachu. Nie było dnia, by Aomine nie myślał o tym, jak Omega delikatnie gładził swój brzuch, w myślach prowadząc rozmowy z nienarodzonymi dziećmi. Pamiętał, jak on sam rozpoczynał każdy poranek od całowania rosnącego brzuszka i tak samo kończył wieczory. Nie mógł też wyrzucić z pamięci tamtej burzliwej nocy, w czasie której Uzdrowiciel wyprosił go z komnaty i kazał czekać na zewnątrz, a sam odbierał poród. Pamiętał, jak chodził pod drzwiami, nerwowo wydeptując tam ścieżkę dopóty, dopóki nie usłyszał płaczu. Uspokoił się jednak dopiero wtedy, kiedy pozwolono mu wejść do środka (jemu, Królowi! Pozwolono!!) i nie zobaczył Kise, tulącego do siebie dwójki noworodków.  
Zawsze uważał Kise za pięknego, ale wtedy był najpiękniejszy.  
Omega zamruczała cicho, wyrywając go ze wspomnień. Aomine od razu uspokoił go swoim zapachem, roztaczając go dookoła nich i tworząc unikalną atmosferę ich obojga. Wargami odnalazł usta Kise i nakrył je, budząc małżonka czułym pocałunkiem. Kochał to, jak Omega, nawet nie otwierając oczu, od razu rozchylił wargi i wpuścił go do środka, chętnie (choć lekko sennie) odpowiadając na pieszczotę. Jego ramiona same odnalazły drogę na kark Aomine, obejmując go i przyciągając bliżej. Dłonie Alfy wsunęły się głębiej w wycięcie w szacie, wpierw je powiększając, a ostatecznie całkowicie zsuwając mu szatę z przodu ciała.  
-Aominecchi – westchnął niemrawo Kise, wsuwając palce w jego włosy i przeczesując je czułym gestem. -Jeśli to znów sen, to obudzę się w naprawdę złym humorze.  
-Na tyle, na ile sprawia mi przyjemność to, że nawet śnisz o mnie, tym razem jestem tu naprawdę – jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów, otarł się twardą męskością o jego biodro. Kise jęknął cicho, ale mąż zaraz zdusił ten dźwięk pocałunkiem. -Dzieci za ścianą. Musisz być cicho – wyszeptał mu, owiewając jego ucho gorącym oddechem.  
-Cicho? - wyszeptał Kise, otwierając złote oczy. -Wiesz, że z tobą rzadko jest cicho – wyznał, lekko poprawiając swoją pozycję. Rozchylił nogi, by Aomine mógł nakryć jego ciało swoim. Może to przyjemny sen, a może to, w jaki sposób mąż go obudził (prawdopodobnie oba), ale czuł już wilgoć między udami.  
-Czasem, jak cię zaknebluję, to dajesz radę – zażartował ochryple, mocniej całując jego szyję. Uwielbiał zostawiać na niej malinki i ślady zębów, podkreślające, do kogo należał, należy i już zawsze będzie należeć Kise.  
-Nie mam ochoty na takie zabawy z rana – wyznał, wsuwając niecierpliwe palce pod koszulę męża i dotykając jego pleców. Kochał zapach Aomine, ciężki, ale przyjemny dla zmysłów. W takiej chwili czuł go najbardziej intensywnie.  
-Możemy wrócić do tego tematu wieczorem – zauważył władca Touou.  
Kise uniósł kącik warg w uśmiechu i potarł udem jego udo, a potem przesunął stopą po łydce męża.  
-Uważaj, bo uwierzę, że poczekasz do wieczora – szepnął, zaczynając składać na jego szyi wilgotne pocałunki.  
Usłyszał zadowolony pomruk męża, a potem poczuł jego dłoń na swojej piersi. Ciepły dotyk Aomie przesunął się po jego brzuchu, omijając krocze Kise (tutaj warknął z irytacją), aż odnalazł znajome, wilgotne ciepło między jego nogami. Omega instynktownie rozsunęła je szerzej, zapraszając go do siebie. Poczuł, jak mąż zębami lekko ciągnie płatek jego ucha, co wywołało przyjemny dreszcz w jego ciele. Uniósł odruchowo biodra, a ten moment Aomine wykorzystał do tego, by od razu wsunąć w niego dwa palce. Kise jęknął głucho, wtulając twarz w szyję Alfy. Nie robili tego ani pierwszy, ani ostatni raz, ale czasem Aomine stawał się tak niecierpliwy… Mimo to poruszył zachęcająco biodrami, zachęcając męża do dalszych pieszczot. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że kiedykolwiek podda się mężczyźnie, ale gdy był z Aomine, nic innego nie miało znaczenia. Liczył się i zawsze już będzie się liczyć tylko on.  
Kochali się powoli, trochę leniwie, korzystając z deszczowego, spokojnego poranka. Kise uwielbiał słuchać słodkich, chociaż całkowicie nieskładnych i gorących słów, jakie podczas seksu szeptał mu do ucha Aomine. Obietnice, prośby, błagania, spełni je wszystkie z nim i dla niego.  
Po wszystkim, kiedy Alfa zsunął się z niego i dysząc opadł na poduszki obok, Kise odruchowo przekręcił się i wtulił w bok męża. Aomine objął go mocno i złożył na jego czole tak czuły pocałunek, że wzruszenie ścisnęło jego gardło. Tylko on znał tę stronę Króla Touou.  
-Kocham cię – szepnął Aomine, kiedy słońce zaczęło przebijać się przez chmury. -Kocham cię nad życie, Ryouta – potarł nosem jego włosy, wdychając słodki, kojący zapach Omegi.  
-Ja ciebie też – Kise delikatnie musnął wargami tors męża, obejmując go ramieniem w pasie i wygodniej układając głowę na jego ramieniu. -To było przeznaczenie, Aominecchi… Że się spotkaliśmy.  
-Przeznaczenie – westchnął sennie Alfa, świadom, że gdyby miał cofnąć się w czasie, nie zmieniłby niczego.  
Był najszczęśliwszą osobą na świecie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jestem konduktorem AoKise pociągu, zapraszam na pokład, bilety są Wam niepotrzebne!


	12. Rozdział 11. Udawany spokój.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma i Yamaguchi próbują odnaleźć się w nowej rzeczywistości. Na kim mogą polegać, a kto ich zdradzi?   
> W międzyczasie Bokuto w końcu postanawia działać.

Kenmie wystarczyło zaledwie parę dni, by nauczyć się rozkładu korytarzu zamku na pamięć. Poruszał się nimi bezszelestnie, z nudów zwiedzając kolejne komnaty. Często odwiedzał też Leva w skrzydle szpitalnym, chociaż młody Alfa cały czas opowiadał o „cudownym Mistrzu Yaku”, co odrobinę Kenmę irytowało. Mimo to, codziennie spędzał z nim przynajmniej godzinę, czując się mniej samotnym przy kimś, kto również pamiętał coś więcej, aniżeli tylko upadek Nekomy.   
Kenma Kozume śnił o swoim państwie co noc. W snach nawiedzała go także śmierć rodziców i brata, całej ich świty i królestwa. Nekoma już nie istniała, a mimo to nie mógł pozwolić jej odejść. Świadomość, że jest jedynym żyjącym dziedzicem tamtych terenów nie dawała mu spokoju i przerażała tak, że niejednokrotnie noc spędził nie w łóżku, a owinięty kocem przy kominku. Ciepło i blask ognia odganiały koszmary.   
Podobny wpływ miał Generał Kuroo Tetsurou. Jego obecność obok sprawiała, że czas płynął przyjemniej i spokojniej, a Kenma nie czuł strachu. Wysoki Alfa poświęcał mu dużo czasu i kiedy przyjdzie im się rozstać, Kenma wiedział, że będzie za nim tęsknić. Domyślał się jednak, że w końcu zapadnie decyzja o ich dalszych losach, miał jedynie nadzieję, że będzie mógł się pożegnać z człowiekiem, który uratował mu życie. 

 

Tego dnia obudziło go delikatne pukanie. Kenma powoli wysunął się spod grubego futra i odłożył na bok księgę, którą teraz czytał. Ostrożnie otworzył drzwi i zrelaksował się, kiedy zobaczył że stoi przed nim Kuroo.  
-Wasza Wysokość – zaczął Generał, formalnie mu się kłaniając. Całe przedstawienie zepsuło to, że uśmiechnął się do niego szelmowsko i puścił Omedze oczko. -Kenma. Dzisiaj jest targowisko.   
Chłopak drgnął, łącząc wątki. Kuroo obiecał, że zabierze go na bazar, żeby skompletować dla niego ubranie i akcesoria. Oczywiście, Kenma odmówił na swój sposób – wciąż nie mógł mówić, ale zawzięcie kręcił głową. To samo zrobił też teraz, ale Kuroo kucnął przed nim.   
-Musisz mieć coś więcej niż te pożyczone, niedopasowane szaty. I coś cieplejszego na ramiona. Zima w Karasuno jest ciężka, Kenma.   
Omega przewrócił oczami i wymownie włożył ręce do kieszeni szaty, wyciągając je na zewnątrz. Próbował w ten sposób pokazać Alfie, że po prostu nie stać go na żadne zakupy.   
-Ja płacę. Obiecałem ci – powtórzył. -Poza tym, mam swój żołd i lenno, a nie mam co robić z tymi pieniędzmi. Więc pozwól mi, że wydam je na ciebie.   
Kenma otworzył usta, ale znów wydobył się z nich jedynie cichy jęk, więc zaraz je zamknął. Dlaczego nie mógł mówić?   
Z chęcią sięgnąłby po pióro i kawałek pergaminu, żeby napisać temu uparciuchowi co myśli, ale Kuroo wciąż kucał, trzymając jego dłonie. Kenma roztapiał się przez ten dotyk; całe życie dorastał w ciepłym kraju, więc w zimnym Karasuno nie mógł się zagrzać. A tymczasem wystarczyło, by Kuroo ujmował jego dłonie w swoje, a już zalewała go fala gorąca.   
-No chodź. Potem zabiorę cię do tej karczmy, w której kupuję ciasto dla ciebie. Wiesz, to z jabłkami, które ci tak smakuje – kusił.  
Nic więcej nie musiał dodawać. Informacja o cieście przeważyła wszystkie jego opory i Kenma otworzył szerzej drzwi, zapraszając go do środka. Sam uciekł za parawan, by przywdziać jedną z bardziej wyjściowych szat, jakie dostał. Ta była mu ciut za długa, więc materiał smętnie się za nim ciągnął, a dłonie ginęły w zbyt dużych rękawach. Mimo to Omega lubiła ją; Kenma czuł się bezpiecznie w lekko workowatych ubraniach, które maskowały jego kościstą sylwetkę.   
Kuroo tymczasem rozglądał się po komnacie. Mimo iż Kenma mieszkał tu już dłuższą chwilę, jedynym znakiem obecności kogokolwiek, było futro leżące przy kominku oraz księga. Wyglądało to tak, jak gdyby Książę Nekomy nie chciał zwracać na siebie niczyjej uwagi, nawet pokojówek.  
-Jesteś gotów? - zapytał, wsuwając ręce w kieszenie spodni. -Mam dla ciebie coś jeszcze.  
Kenma syknął, wystawiając zza parawanu tylko głowę. Odpowiadając na wizję kolejnego prezentu, jedynie przewrócił oczami.   
-Ej, ej, tym razem to prezent praktyczny – zaśmiał się Kuroo.  
Generał uwielbiał obsypywać go podarunkami. Księgi, futra, mały sztylecik do obrony własnej, a nawet łagodna klacz w stajni. Coś w delikatnej Omedze sprawiało, że nie mógł się powstrzymać.   
-Rękawiczki – oznajmił, gdy Kenma wyszedł zza parawanu. Wyciągnął prezent z kieszeni i podał mu. -Z jagnięcej skórki, mięciutkie i ciepłe. Wiesz, już w zamku masz zimne ręce, a co dopiero na zewnątrz. A wiem, ha, tak, zaskoczę cię, ale wiem, że często spacerujesz po ogrodach – mówił, wkładając mu rękawiczki na dłonie. Poprawił mu również opończę na ramionach. -Teraz przynajmniej nie zamarzniesz robiąc to.   
Kenma otworzył usta, ale znów jedynie zaskrzypiał. Ze złością potrząsnął głową. Badali go wszyscy medycy i uzdrowiciele w Karasuno, nawet sam Pan Północnej Wieży, Arcyksiążę Kise nie wiedział, co mu dolegało.   
Wyglądało jednak na to, że Kuroo to nie przeszkadzało.   
-Chodźmy – mruknął, kurtuazyjnie podając mu ramię.   
Niecałe dziesięć minut później Generał pomógł mu wspiąć się na siodło i usadowił się za nim. Brali ze sobą jedynie kilku żołnierzy jako eskortę, chociaż Kuroo nie chciał wzbudzać zbyt wielkiego zainteresowania. Otoczył go ramionami i ponaglił konia. Kenma wtulił się plecami w jego tors i z lekką ciekawością obserwował otoczenie. Dotychczas nie opuszczał zamku, wyprawa na bazar stanowiła więc miłą odmianę.  
Zaskoczyło go to, jak czyste było Karasuno. Wybrukowane ulice miały odpowiednie systemu kanalizacji, widoczne już na pierwszy rzut oka. Wydawało się też, że całe miasto podzielone jest w odpowiednie dzielnice a te w „tematyczne” uliczki, takie jak Aleja Zielarzy. Wszystko miało tutaj swoje miejsce i swoje zadanie, co w porównaniu do Nekomy, zaskakiwało. Kenma pamiętał swój kraj jako państwo spokojne, niekonfliktowe, a stolicę jako zbiorowisko wszystkich różności, kolorowo wymieszanych. Umiał odnaleźć się w tym chaosie tylko dlatego, że w nim dorastał, a tymczasem Karasuno było wręcz intuicyjne w poruszaniu się, nawet dla przybysza z zewnątrz.   
W dodatku ludzie rozpoznawali Kuroo, parę kobiet rzucało kwiaty pod kopyta jego konia. Traktowali go zupełnie tak, jak gdyby był kimś więcej niż Generałem. Dzieci wybiegały i machały, a mężczyźni pochylali głowy.   
Kenma naciągnął kaptur na głowę. A mieli nie zwracać na siebie uwagi!  
Z drugiej strony, jeśli oczy wszystkich zwrócone był na Generała Kuroo, czy ktokolwiek dostrzegał jego? 

 

Bokuto spojrzał smętnie na swój talerz i rozgrzebał widelcem zimną już jajecznicę, nim odsunął od siebie całą tacę. Stojąca przy nim pokojówka westchnęła cicho i spróbowała się uśmiechnąć, chociaż wyglądało to tak, jak gdyby rozbolał ją brzuch. Od kilku dni przynosiła mu jedzenie, ale Książę Fukurodani bardziej zajęty był użalaniem się nad sobą i leżeniem w łóżku, aniżeli podstawowymi, codziennymi czynnościami.   
-Panie, może chociaż trochę chleba – zachęciła. -Świeży, prosto z kuchni… Kucharki włożyły w jego przygotowanie całe serce.  
-Jakie to ma znaczenie, gdy moje serce leży roztrzaskane w kawałkach, Yukie? - jęknął, dramatycznie naciągając na siebie kołdrę.   
-O ile dobrze pamiętam, Książę, to Jego Wysokość Akaashi nie odrzucił twoich starań – zauważyła, chociaż przez ostatnie dni tych starań nie było w ogóle, skoro Bokuto nie raczył wyjść z łóżka.   
-Ale świat nie pozwoli nam być razem!  
-Tego nie wiesz – westchnęła. Za jakie grzechy jego rodzice wysłali ją tutaj, by pracowała dla Księcia? Już chyba kamieniołomy były lepsze. -Myślę, że może warto zacząć się starać. No wiesz, Książę… mogę mówić wprost?   
-Jasne, kop leżącego! - sapnął spod kołdry.   
-Książę, jesteś przystojny i silny – zaczęła i kontynuowała, kiedy sapanie spod przykrycia ucichło, a Bokuto wysunął czubek głowy i spojrzał na nią. -Aż z daleka twoja postawa krzyczy o tym, jak dobrym Alfą jesteś. Poza tym, między tobą a Księciem Akaashim zaiskrzyło już przy pierwszym spotkaniu.   
-Myślisz, że mam szansę? - zapytał cicho.  
-Oczywiście, Wasza Wysokość. Jesteś najlepszym, co mogłoby go spotkać – zapewniła, krzyżując za plecami dwa palce. Miała jednak nadzieję, że kiedy Bokuto w końcu poślubi odpowiedzialną i dobrą Omegę, jego wahania nastrojów staną się rzadsze i spokojniejsze.   
-No tak.. No tak, w końcu jestem Księciem i on jest Księciem… Ukai nie stanie nam na drodze – zamruczał sam do siebie.  
W jego głowie zaczął się kształtować plan. Odrzucił kołdrę i wyskoczył z łóżka, napędzany całkiem nową siłą. Złapał za kromkę chleba i pożarł ją w dwóch kęsach, przeglądając swoje ubrania. Yukie przyglądała mu się w milczącym rozbawieniu.   
-Mogłabyś wezwać Kuroo?   
-Generał Kuroo opuścił zamek niecałą godzinę temu wraz z Księciem Nekomy. Z tego, co zrozumiałam, jechali na bazar, by zakupić dla Księcia Kenmy ubrania.  
Bokuto pstryknął palcami.  
-Tak, właśnie tak. Yukie, wezwij najlepszych krawców i szwaczki. Na już. I każ sprowadzić bele atłasu i … i jaki jeszcze materiał lubią nosić?   
-Chcesz Panie nowy mundur?   
-Nie – machnął ze zniecierpliwieniem dłonią. -Chcę urządzić szafę Akaashiego! Udowodnię jemu i Ukaiowi, że nadaję się na dobrą Alfę! Hey, hey, hey! - zakrzyknął radośnie.   
Yukie pokręciła głową, lekko się uśmiechając. Odkąd pamiętała, Bokuto Koutarou właśnie taki był. Spontaniczny, wylewny, ale wrażliwy i przesadnie dramatyczny.   
Miała nadzieję, że tego akurat w nim żadna Omega nie zmieni. 

 

Yamaguchi spędzał każdą wolną chwilę w budynku małego szpitaliku dla dzieci, przytulonego do Szpitala zarządzanego przez Yaku. Tutaj czuł się spokojny i potrzebny, całe dnie spędzając z maluchami, które z różnych przyczyn nie mogły wrócić do swoich domów. Od pracujących tu Omeg dostał nawet fartuszek, który mógł zarzucać na swoją ciemną szatę, by wyglądać bardziej „profesjonalnie”.   
Po raz pierwszy w życiu Yamaguchi czuł, że gdzieś pasuje.   
-Pasują ci dzieci, Yams! - zauważył Lev, który o kulach doczłapał do jednej z ławek. Yamaguchi odwrócił wzrok od dzieci bawiących się na trawniku pod jego opieką i uśmiechnął się do Alfy.  
-Tak myślisz?   
Od kiedy Lev mógł znów się poruszać (chociaż dzięki pomocy Księżniczki Touou złamana kość się zrosła, wciąż musiał rehabilitować nogę), często wychodził do ogrodu, gdzie Yamaguchi bawił się z dziećmi. Czasem towarzyszył im Kenma, który siadał pod drzewem z Księgą, co jakiś czas tylko rzucając im spłoszone spojrzenia.   
-Mhm! W ogóle dziś doszedłem tutaj tylko w dziesięć minut!  
Pamiętając, że ostatnio zajęło mu to dwie minuty więcej, Yamaguchi uśmiechnął się ciepło.  
-Brawo, Lev – pochwalił. -Jeszcze trochę i Mistrz Yaku pozwoli ci opuścić Szpital. Zapewne masz już go dosyć.  
-No co ty! Jak inaczej będę widywał Yaku codziennie?!  
Yamaguchi zachichotał cichutko, odwracając wzrok by sprawdzić, co porabiają dzieci. Cała czwórka grzecznie bawiła się wystruganymi z drewna zabawkami. Mimo iż nie był tu długo, Omega znał już historię ich życia. Wiedział, że troje z nich to sieroty (wojenne i po epidemii dżumy), a jeden z chłopców był synem dziwki z miejskiego burdelu, który przeszkadzał matce w pracy, więc oddała go tutaj pod byle pretekstem. Pozostałe kilkoro dzieci nie mogło opuszczać łóżek i z nimi Yamaguchi już się dziś bawił w środku.   
Gdy był z nimi, nie myślał o tym, że być może już następnego dnia zostanie komuś oddany…   
-Ne, ne, Yams – zagadnął go znów Lev, wyrywając z zamyślenia. -Myślisz, że będę mógł wrócić do pracy?   
-Zapewne tak. Mistrz Yaku postawi cię na nogi.. dosłownie – przechylił lekko głowę, widząc rosnące zadowolenie na twarzy młodego Alfy.   
-Chcę pracować dla tego Alfy, który przejmie opiekę nad Księciem Kenmą – wyznał Lev. -Wiesz, chyba powinniśmy się trzymać razem, co nie?   
-Oczywiście, że tak.   
Yamaguchi ukrył zazdrość. Dobrze było mieć kogoś, kto pamiętał ich poprzednie życie. On był sam i samotnie pielęgnował wspomnienia z Itachiyamy. Nie żeby było ich dużo lub by były szczęśliwe. Raczej były i to po prostu wystarczyło.   
-Nawiasem mówiąc, gdzie jest Jego Wysokość teraz?   
-Generał Kuroo zabrał go do miasta – oznajmił Lev beztrosko. -Zazdroszczę mu! Sam chciałbym zobaczyć Karasuno. A ty?   
-Mmm… sam nie wiem – przyznał Książę.   
Mury zamku były znajome i bezpieczne, za nimi nic i nikt mu nie groził. Nie kwapił się do tego, by je opuszczać. Nawet jeśli dręczyły go koszmary związane z napadem, wystarczyło, by się obudził i przypomniał sobie, że jest bezpieczny, w stolicy Karasuno, a za ścianą śpią Sugawara i Akaashi.   
-Na pewno jest ciekawe! - Lev lekko wydął usta.   
-Zapewne – zgodził się uprzejmie Yamaguchi, raczej dla świętego spokoju niż dlatego, że się z nim faktycznie zgadzał.   
Na szczęście, rozmowę przerwało pojawienie się Arcyksięcia Kise, któremu – ku zdumieniu Yamaguchiego – towarzyszył Generał Tsukishima. Widząc, jak elegancko obaj są ubrani, Omega boleśnie uświadomiła sobie, że na swoim fartuszku ma ślad po temperach i trawie. Dłonie miał również brudne, więc przynajmniej schował je za plecami, nim elegancko dygnął i spuścił głowę.   
-Nie wstawaj – usłyszał, jak Kise prosi Leva, który próbował niezgrabnie się podnieść. -Nie chcę, żebyś niepotrzebnie nadwyrężał nogę. A ty, Książę Tadashi, podnieś głowę. Nie zapominaj, że w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, ja nie urodziłem się wysoko urodzony – zauważył żartobliwie.   
-Wasza Wysokość – Yamaguchi nie wiedział, gdzie podziać wzrok. Nerwowo splatał i rozplatał palce. -G-Generale Tsukishima…   
-Niepotrzebne te formalności – Kise lekko machnął ręką. -Widzę, że zadomowiłeś się tutaj.   
-Tak, Panie – powiedział pospiesznie. -C-czy przyszedłeś doglądać dzieci?   
-Nie – oznajmił wprost Arcyksiążę Kise. -Wraz z Generałem Tsukishimą przyszliśmy, by porozmawiać z tobą.   
Yamaguchi poczuł, jak jego policzki robią się czerwone ze zdenerwowania, a nogi się pod nim uginają.   
Czyżby nadszedł dzień, w którym podjęto decyzję odnośnie jego przyszłości?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wybaczcie przerwę, która nastąpiła ze względu na mój urlop :D Wracam do Was nie tylko z nowym rozdziałem, ale też *napięcie*... spin offem do tej serii :) Chcieliście AoKise, dam Wam AoKise!  
> Już dziś pojawi się pierwszy chapter :)


	13. Rozdział 12. Dotyk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise pragnie pomóc młodym Alfom i Omegom, które Przeznaczenie chce połączyć, ale polityka staje im na drodze. Na szczeście, może (jak zawsze) liczyć na pomoc swojego męża.  
> Tymczasem Iwaizumi i Oikawa, bez niczyjej pomocy, zbliżają się do siebie...
> 
> (UWAGA: Ostra scena IwaOi pod koniec!)

Yamaguchi szedł za Arcyksięciem i Generałem Tsukishimą, zastanawiając się czy za chwilę jego odnaleziony spokój nie legnie w gruzach. Jeśli przybyli obaj, oznaczało to, że Arcyksiążę ma jakieś niepokojące wiadomości i zabrał ze sobą Alfę tylko po to, by przekazaniu ich towarzyszyła znajoma twarz? A może obawiał się, że Tadashi spróbuje uciec i Generał miał go zatrzymać? Omega nerwowo wykręcił swoje palce i dopiero ból odrobinę go uspokoił.  
-Książę, proszę cię, byś przestał to robić – Kise odwrócił się ku niemu. -Nawet ja słyszałem, jak strzeliły twoje kości. Na starość będziesz tego żałował.  
-Nie wiem czy dożyję takiego wieku, Panie – odważył się odpowiedzieć – By żałować czegoś więcej, niż żałuję teraz.  
Generał Tsukishima spojrzał na niego przelotnie i odwrócił się, by otworzyć dla nich drzwi na jeden z tarasów. Rozciągał się stąd widok na port i wpływające do niego okręty. Czekała tu na nich pokojówka oraz nakryty stół. Tsukishima odsunął krzesło dla Arcyksięcia, a potem zrobił to samo dla Yamaguchiego. Dopiero wtedy stanął obok nich.  
Omega nerwowo wytarł dłonie o swoją szatę, próbując zignorować nieprzyjemny ucisk w brzuchu.  
-Zapewne zastanawiasz się, o co chodzi – powiedział spokojnie Kise, kiedy pokojówka nalewała im herbaty.  
Yamaguchi przytaknął. Przez myśl przeszło mu, że kiedyś może będzie tak pewny siebie jak Arcyksiążę. Kise nie musiał nosić korony ani strojnych szat, już samo jego spojrzenie było wystarczająco władcze. Całą postawą pokazywał, że jest Kimś, i Yamaguchi wiedział, że nie tylko przez małżeństwo z Aomine. Kise zapewne urodził się tak piękny, inteligentny i pewny siebie.  
Miał trzy cechy, o których on mógł tylko marzyć.  
-Zapewne podjęto decyzję odnośnie mojej przyszłości – oznajmił, ujmując w zimne dłonie filiżankę herbaty. Szkło było przyjemnie ciepłe.  
-Poniekąd – zgodził się Kise. -Ale może zacznę od początku. Dwa dni temu obecny tutaj Generał Tsukishima poprosił mnie o rozmowę.  
Na wzmiankę o tym, że cała inicjatywa wyszła ze strony Alfy, serce Yamaguchiego zabiło szybciej. Czyżby Generał opowiedział o nim Arcyksięciu? Czy zostanie ukarany za coś?  
Spojrzał szybko na Alfę, ale mężczyzna obojętnie patrzył przed siebie, jakby był nieobecny myślami.  
-Kei, usiądź – poprosił cicho Kise. -To może nam zająć chwilę.  
Generał westchnął ciężko i przysunął sobie krzesło. Pokojówka podeszła bliżej, ale mężczyzna odprawił ją gestem dłoni. Nie miał ochoty na herbatę.  
-Zostaw nas samych, dobrze? Już sobie poradzimy, dziękuję - Kise zwrócił się do dziewczyny, a ta dygnęła elegancko i wyszła, zamykając za sobą drzwi. -Wracając do tematu… Generał Tsukishima przyszedł do mnie, abym z tobą porozmawiał.  
-O-o czym, Panie? - wykrztusił, znów nerwowo wykręcając palce. Nim jednak poczuł znajomy ból, Tsukishima nakrył jego dłonie swoją i ścisnął lekko.  
-Przestań – mruknął.  
Kise tylko uniósł lekko brwi, ale nie skomentował tego. Nie mógł się jednak doczekać, aż powie o tym Aomine. Na razie musiał się jednak zachować profesjonalnie i jak na jego pozycję przystało.  
-O twoim talencie do magii. Wyczuwałem go w tobie już od pierwszego spotkania, ale nie przypuszczałem, że nie jesteś szkolony.  
-Moi rodzice uważali, że nie jest mi to potrzebne. Wiem tylko tyle, ile sam wyczytałem z Ksiąg, jakie udało mi się znaleźć – poinformował od razu. -Mówiłem o tym Tsukk… Generałowi Tsukishimie.  
-Uleczył moją rozciętą rękę, ale sam skończył niemal tracąc przytomność – oznajmił Alfa, chociaż Kise już o tym słyszał. -Tak nie powinno być. Mistrz Yaku leczy pstryknięciem palców… Nawet twoja córka, Panie, uzdrawia poważniejsze rany bez uszczerbku na własnym zdrowiu.  
-To dlatego, że są wytrenowani w tym, jak skanałować swoją magię tak, by nie zrobić krzywdy pacjentowi i, co ważniejsze, sobie samemu. Książę Tadashi używa magii instynktownie, ale w ten sposób traci nad nią kontrolę i obrywa rykoszetem. Rozcięta dłoń to jeszcze nic, gdybyś ratował śmiertelną ranę, sam mógłbyś umrzeć.  
-Czy to znaczy… że nie mogę używać magii? - zapytał, czując jak robi mu się jeszcze zimniej. Magia i jego talent do uzdrawiania był jedynym, co miał. Dzięki temu chciał się usamodzielnić i zarabiać. Bez tego wszystko, co sobie zaplanował traciło sens.  
Jego życie traciło swój sens.  
-Hej hej, spokojnie – Kise lekko pochylił się do przodu, widząc że twarz Omegi robi się biała jak śnieg. Nim zdołał jednak użyć swoich kojących talentów, Tsukishima wsunął dłoń między ręce Tadashiego i splótł swoje palce z jego.  
-Wysłuchaj Arcyksięcia do końca – nakazał mu spokojnie i nawet Kise poczuł, że ulega głosowi Alfy. To nie powinno się wydarzyć, jedynie Aomine mógł na niego tak wpływać.  
I wtedy w niego uderzyło to, że właśnie obserwuje Alfę, który próbuje uspokoić swojego Partnera jeszcze przed ustabilizowaniem Więzi. To tłumaczyłoby wiele, między innymi to że sam głos i zapach Generała Tsukishimy zyskiwał taką siłę.  
Zapowiadało się ciekawie.  
Bardzo ciekawie.  
Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że milczy, a młodzi wbijają w niego wzrok. Chrząknął więc dyskretnie i nakazał sobie być spokojnym.  
-Nauczę cię, jak używać magii. Jesteś w tym wieku, w którym większość Uzdrowicieli ma za sobą już chociażby podstawowe szkolenie, nie wiadomo też, jak wiele czasu będzie nam dane. Ale nauczę cię, jak kontrolować twój dar na tyle, byś nie wyrządził krzywdy sam sobie korzystając z niego.  
-Ale.. Arcyksiążę, to… Nie stać mnie na nauki u samego Pana Północnej Wieży – przyznał ze wstydem.  
-Robię to za darmo – machnął ręką – i nie tylko dlatego, że poprosił o to Generał Tsukishima, ale też dlatego, że widziałem wiele Uzdrowicieli zniszczonych przez ich własną dobroć. Nie chcę, żebyś stał się jednym z nich. 

 

Kise niczym huragan wpadł do ich komnaty, z zadowoleniem widząc, że Aomine czyta coś przy kominku. Jego mąż zakładał okulary tylko wtedy gdy był sam, ponieważ wstydził się, że czasem musi. Kise z kolei był zadowolony, że tylko on może widzieć swego męża w nich, ponieważ wtedy poziom przystojności Aomine przebijał wszystkie normy. Nie dając mu ich ściągnąć, wskoczył mu na kolana i obdarzył Partnera czułym, długim pocałunkiem. Kiedy jednak Władca Touou upuścił pergamin, by położyć dłoń na jego kolanie i przesunąć ją do góry z wiadomym zamiarem, trzepnął go karcąco po palcach.  
-Musimy pogadać.  
-Nie możemy porozmawiać po…? - zapytał ochryple. -Póki dzieci są jeszcze z Tetsu i Bakagamim na dworze… Wczoraj nie miałeś dla mnie czasu…  
-Daikicchi, skup się – burknął. To, że gładził męża dłońmi po piersi raczej nie pomagało.  
-Staram się – westchnął. -No dobra, mów. Ale nie wierć się, bo długo nie wytrzymam…  
Kise przestał kręcić biodrami, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Czuł doskonale, jak zwykły pocałunek wpłynął na męża. Jak będzie grzeczny, to go nagrodzi.  
-Dziś spotkałem się z Generałem Tsukishimą i Księciem Yamaguchim.  
-A, no coś mówiłeś rano – przypomniał sobie.  
-No. Nie uwierzysz – aż zamachał nogami z ekscytacji – ale oni są sobie Przeznaczeni. Myślałem, że tylko Książę Bokuto z Księciem Akaashim, ale nie… To też Generał Kuroo z tym malutkim Kenmą… Uwierzysz? Pojechali by ich ratować i oto Przeznaczenie chce ich połączyć, czy to niesamowite?  
-Kise, hej.. Ryouta, uspokój się – mruknął. -Pamiętaj, że Ukai jeszcze nie podjął decyzji odnośnie żadnego z nich. Nie wybiegaj myślami na przód, bo prawdopodobnie Omegi trafią do haremu Ukaia.  
-Jakby miał jakiś – prychnął, zadzierając nos. -Oczywiście domyślam się, że będzie chciał je wydać za mąż, ale wtedy wchodzimy my. Pomagamy tym dzieciom.  
-Nie są tak dużo młodsi od nas – zauważył.  
-Czy możesz chociaż na chwilę skupić się na tym, co do ciebie mówię? Nie widziałeś ich dziś… Generał Tsukishima trzymał go za ręce tak, jak gdyby Książę Tadashi był jego największym skarbem. Ach zupełnie tak, jak ty mnie wtedy…  
-Dalej cię tak trzymam – obruszył się.  
-Ale teraz już… wiesz, nie ma między nami tej niepewności, tego zdenerwowania i napięcia. Wiesz co lubię, jak i gdzie, tak samo ja znam ciebie. A oni są siebie tak ciekawi, a jednocześnie powstrzymują się od czegoś więcej. Musimy im pomóc, Daikicchi!  
-O nie. Pamiętasz, jak chciałeś pomóc Bakagamiemu i Tetsu? Skończyło się na szyciu jego ręki i moim złamanym nosie.  
-Nastawiłem ci go magią, nie widać różnicy!  
-Ale złamali mi go!  
-Ale Daikicchi – poprawił się, siadając mu okrakiem na kolanach. Podciągnął lekko swoją szatę, tak by mąż mógł dotknąć dłońmi jego nagich ud. Zsunął mu okulary i odłożył je na stolik, po czym otarł się o Alfę lekko. - Daikicchi… Pomożemy im, prawda?  
Z nosem już wtulonym w jego pierś, Aomine niewiele myślał.  
Zgodziłby się na wszystko, kiedy czuł jak Kise roztacza dookoła nich swój zapach. Skoro jemu udało się poślubić Omegę znikąd, dlaczego nie miałby się wstawić za nimi? 

 

Oikawa przysypiał w siodle. Jechali już kolejny dzień, nie robiąc przystanku na noc. Czasem tylko popołudniami zatrzymywali się żeby dać odpocząć koniom, ale Iwaizumi oznajmił, że chce dotrzeć do Karasuno za nie więcej niż cztery dni. Omega obawiała się o dziecko, te jednak wygodnie spało w nosidełku, które Kyoutani zrobił z derki. To on najgorzej znosił tę podróż i gdy nieomal znów spadł z konia, gdy zasnął w siodle, Iwaizumi przeciągnął do na swojego wierzchowca i otulił swoją opończą.  
-Śpij – szepnął. -Jutro wieczorem będziesz już spał w łóżku na zamku – obiecał.  
Oikawa przytaknął sennie, zastanawiając się, czemu nie porozmawiali o tym pocałunku. On nie mógł przestać o tym myśleć, podczas gdy Iwaizumi zachowywał się tak, jak gdyby do niczego nie doszło. Omega pomyślała o broszce z rodowym symbolem Iwaizumiego, którą miał przypiętą do własnej szaty. Alfa nigdy nie poprosił o jej zwrot, a Oikawa nie chciał jej oddawać.  
Oparł się o niego wygodniej i zamknął oczy, wsłuchując się w cichy tętent kopyt. Czuł na szyi oddech Iwaizumiego, a na brzuchu jego dłoń. Miał wrażenie, że w tym miejscu będzie miał wypaloną dziurę, ale z chęcią by to zaakceptował. Musiał wykonać jakiś gest, krok, który pokaże Iwaizumiemu, że nim ktokolwiek położy na nim ręce, chce chociaż raz być z nim, niezależnie od ceny, jaką za to zapłaci.  
Korzystając z tego, że okrywała ich ciemność i opończa Iwaizumiego, a Kyoutani jechał kilka metrów przed nimi, Oikawa nakrył dłoń Iwaizumiego swoją i lekko wsunął palce między jego. Alfa drgnął, pochylając głowę niżej i niemalże dotykając nosem jego szyi.  
-Miałeś spać – westchnął mu wprost do ucha, a Oikawa niemal zamruczał od przyjemnego dreszczu, który w tym momencie przeszył jego ciało.  
-Staram się, ale... – poruszył się nerwowo. Czuł dziwne napięcie w całym ciele, zupełnie tak, jak gdyby zbliżał mu się Heat.  
-Nie jesteśmy sami, Oikawa. Wasza Wysokość – mruknął, kiedy Oikawa wygiął się lekko, by otrzeć się pośladkami o jego krocze.  
-Kyoutani zajmuje się dzieckiem i jest skupiony na drodze… Tylko troszkę, Iwa-chan… - szepnął, zsuwając dłoń Alfy na swoje podbrzusze. -Troszkę, chociaż raz… proszę.  
-Cholera…  
Zapach, jaki roztoczył wokół siebie Oikawa, był zbyt przytłaczający, by mógł mu się oprzeć. Gwizdnął więc na Kyoutaniego, a mężczyzna zatrzymał się i odwrócił do nich.  
-Książę Oikawa nie da rady jechać już dziś w nocy, nasz koń jest zmęczony – powiedział, starając się ukryć drżenie swojego głosu. A było ciężko, kiedy Oikawa znów lekko się o niego otarł.  
-Rozumiem. Tu niedaleko jest mała jaskinia, możecie w niej przenocować. Zostawię wam dziecko – oznajmił, zawracając ku nim – i Kosetsu, żeby was strzegł. Sam pojadę na przód, żeby zawiadomić Króla, że wracasz.  
-Doskonały plan – Iwaizumi czuł się winny, ale nie mógł dłużej walczyć z tym, że chciał spędzić z Oikawą trochę więcej czasu, a kiedy dotrą do Karasuno, będzie to niemożliwe. 

Niecałe dziesięć minut później znaleźli się w małej jaskini, a Iwaizumi naprędce rozpalił ognisko. Oikawa siedział na rozłożonych derkach, spoglądając na dziecko, które słodko spało. Kosetsu położył się obok niego i ogrzewał je własnym ciałem.  
-Nie ma gwiazd. Za chwilę będzie padać – westchnął Iwaizumi.  
-To nie ma znaczenia – Oikawa złapał go za rękę i pociągnął na koce.  
Kiedy rycerz oparł się plecami o zimną skałę, Omega podciągnęła swoją szatę aż do pasa, pokazując jasno białe uda i nagie pośladki. Iwaizumi aż głośno przełknął ślinę, kiedy zobaczył, jak wilgotne są pośladki Oikawy.  
-Iwa-chan – wymamrotał, niezgrabnie siadając na nim okrakiem. -Pocałuj mnie znów…  
-Oikawa…  
-Nikt się nie dowie. I tak pachnę tobą przez tę podróż – szeptał, rozpinając troczki munduru Iwaizumiego. Otarł się policzkiem o jego szyję, szukając gruczołów zapachowych Alfy. -Nikt się nie dowie…  
-Cholera – wiedział, że popełnia błąd, ale jego dłonie same odnalazły swoją drogę na uda Omegi. Odwrócił głowę, by pocałować Oikawę i aż westchnął, słysząc zadowolony pomruk Księcia. Jego dłonie dalej rozpinały mundur Alfy, a potem sprzączkę paska i guzik spodni.  
Oikawa nie był niewinny. Co prawda nigdy nie obcował z Alfą, ale wielokrotnie podglądał służki i służących w stajniach, czasem widział też szlachetnie urodzonych, którzy wymykali się podczas spotkać do ogrodów.  
Wiedział, czego chciał i musiał to dostać.  
Iwaizumi dyszał ciężko, kiedy smukłe, zgrabne palce Oikawy ujęły go i zaczęły lekko pieścić. Nie chcąc pozostać dłużnym, rozpiął mu szatę i zsunął ją z ramion Omegi. Głodnymi ustami zaatakował jego jasną skórę, ostatkiem silnej woli powstrzymując się od gryzienia jej i ssania. Oikawa jęknął zachęcająco, kiedy jego usta odnalazły nabrzmiały sutek i zacisnęły się na nim. Poruszył biodrami, ocierając się wilgotnymi udami o jego członka.  
-Jesteś…  
-Dziewicą – jęknął, zsuwając z siebie całkiem szatę. Był nagi, ale nie wstydził się tego. -I cokolwiek się stanie, chcę, żebyś był moim pierwszym, Iwa-chan.  
Alfa pokręcił głową.  
-Mógłbym zostawić w tobie dziecko… Nie możemy tak ryzykować… - jęknął, rozchylając dłońmi jego pośladki.  
-Nie jestem w trakcie Heat.. i wiem, że zdążysz wyjść ze mnie – szeptał kusząco. Za chwilę oszaleje, jeśli nie poczuje Iwaizumiego w sobie.  
-Nie kuś mnie, cholera – sapnął, podciągając go lekko. -Jutro nie dasz rady usiąść na koniu, tak będziesz obolały.  
-Nie ma znaczenia. Chcę tego. Iwa-chan…  
Generał uciął jego słowa krótkim, ale mocnym pocałunkiem. Ściągnął z siebie koszulę i mundur, odrzucając je na bok i ze zdwojoną pasją atakując szyję Oikawy. Musieli być cicho, ponieważ jeśli obudzą dziecko, to po wszystkim…  
Zacisnął dłoń na członku Oikawy i przesunął po nim parę razy palcami. Omegi było drobniej zbudowane, więc penis Księcia nie był zbyt duży, mimo to Oikawa aż wygiął się w łuk.  
-Ciii – uspokoił go. Obrócił Oikawę tyłem do siebie i położył na brzuchu. Omega instynktownie uniosła biodra i rozchyliła pośladki, prezentując mu się. Aż głośno przełknął ślinę, walcząc z chęcią wejścia w niego i uczynienia swoim. Zamiast tego ukląkł za jego plecami i przesunął swoim penisem po jego udzie, a potem wsunął go między pośladki Oikawy. To, jak mokry był tamten, ułatwiało poruszanie się.  
Nakrył plecy Omegi swoim ciałem, a dłonie położył na jego piersi. Kciukami pieścił sutki Oikawy. Omega wiła się pod nim lekko i pojękiwała cicho.  
-Musisz… zaciśnij uda – wyszeptał mu chrapliwie do ucha, kąsając lekko jego plecy. Oikawa zrobił to, a wtedy poczuł, jak twardy penis Iwaizumiego wsuwa się między jego nogi i ociera od spodu o jego członka. Szarpnął się, ale Alfa przytrzymał go w miejscu. -Tak będzie dobrze..  
Omega przytaknęła i położyła się twarzą na kocu, zaciskając zęby na materiale (który później okazał się koszulą Alfy). Czuł, jak Iwaizumi uderza biodrami w jego pośladki, jak ociera się o niego i pulsuje między jego udami. Napięcie w jego brzuchu rosło, a nogi zaczynały dygotać. Zaczął się sam pieścić, czując że jest coraz bliżej i bliżej, aż w końcu całe jego ciało napięło się i osiągnęło szczyt. Nie osunął się na koce tylko dlatego, że Alfa wciąż go trzymał i wciąż poruszał się między jego drżącymi udami. Nagle jednak obrócił go szarpnięciem na plecy i, patrząc mu w oczy, zaczął doprowadzać się ręką do orgazmu.  
Oikawa instynktownie rozchylił usta i oblizał się.  
-Czy ty…? - wydyszał Iwaizumi, a Omega przytaknął skwapliwie.  
Kiedy Iwaizumi zbliżył się, Oikawa szerzej otworzył usta i przymknął oczy, kładąc dłonie na twardych udach mężczyzny. Uniósł lekko głowę, by nieśmiało polizać jego czubek i to było tym, co doprowadziło Alfę do szczytu. Patrząc na rozchylone, nabrzmiałe wargi Omegi, doszedł częściowo na jego policzek, a resztą wypełnił jego usta.  
Oikawa otworzył oczy i przesunął palcem po swoim policzku, a potem oblizał go i przełknął to, co miał w ustach. Nie było specjalnie dobre, ale sprawiło, że aż cały zadygotał.  
Między nim a Iwaizumim już nigdy nic nie będzie takie, jakie było.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ach, uczelnia odebrała mi czas wolny, ale wynagradzam Wam to dłuższym chapterem, doprawionym cytrynką ;)


	14. Rozdział 13. Decyzja.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi i Oikawa w końcu docierają do Karasuno.   
> Czas, by Generałowie i Książęta poznali decyzję Króla Ukaia i innych Władców.

Bokuto spojrzał na swoje piwo i westchnął tak głośno, że na chwilę zagłuszył grajka meczącego skrzypce w rogu tawerny. Kilka osób spojrzało na nich, ale szybko odwróciło wzrok, ze świadomością, że nawet jeśli Generałowie korzystali z publicznego miejsca, raczej nie chcieli się spoufalać. Jedyną osobą, która w takim stanie było wytrzymać z Bokuto, był Kuroo.   
Generał Tetsurou pamiętał ich pierwsze spotkanie tak, jak gdyby było wczoraj. Miał wtedy siedem lat i właśnie został giermkiem Generała Manabu, kiedy z królestwa Fukurodani przybył jego najmłodszy książę, by pobierać nauki na dworze Karasuno. Jako że dotychczas mało dzieci w jego wieku mieszkało w zamku, Kuroo był zaciekawiony osobą Bokuto. Chłopcy, ze względu na swoją pozycję, szybko zbliżyli się do siebie i zaprzyjaźnili. Dzięki Księciu Fukurodani, Kuroo uporał się z koszmarami i zaczął zachowywać całkiem inaczej. Nie było na dworze Karasuno dwójki większych łobuzów niż ich dwóch. Chociaż większość ich przewinień była drobna i mało znacząca, Kuroo do dziś pamiętał lanie, jakie spuścił im Ukai za wsypanie ziół na przeczyszczenie do zupy podczas biesiady oraz to, jakie dostali za kradzież koni i samotną wyprawę w góry. Z wiekiem (i z pojawieniem się Daichiego oraz Iwaizumiego), żartowali coraz rzadziej, za to częściej właśnie z tej dwójki. Mimo to, zgrali się ze sobą i stali nie tylko przyjaciółmi, ale przede wszystkim braćmi.  
Właśnie dlatego Kuroo tak bolało cierpienie Bokuto. Zrobiłby wszystko, żeby pomóc swojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi, ale mówili tutaj o sprawie, która mogła doprowadzić do kolejnej wojny. Czy mógł narażać życie tysiąca ludzi dla miłości?  
-Nie wiem, co robić, Kuro – Bokuto przeczesał palcami swoje włosy, pochylając głowę. Minęły zaledwie dwa tygodnie odkąd sprowadzili do Karasuno Omegi z innych krajów, a Bokuto wyglądał na o wiele starszego i zmęczonego niż przedtem. Kuro domyślał się że to wina rozłąki z Akaashim. -Akaashi zareagował tak… tak obojętnie na nowe szaty. I Ukai nic nie powiedział… Myślałem, że to będzie znak dla nich!  
-Musisz porozmawiać w końcu z Ukaiem. Sam do niczego nie dojdziesz – powtórzył mu już po raz kolejny.  
-Ale wiesz, że on się wciąż naradza się z Aomine. Lada dzień będą tu moi rodzice. Jeśli dowiedzą się.. o tym – nieznacznie machnął ręką na wysokości swojego serca – prawdopodobnie każą mi wracać do Fukurodani.   
-Skąd wiesz? Książę Akaashi nie jest byle kim. Teoretycznie wasz mariaż przyniósłby mu korzyść. A ty i tak masz marne szanse na odziedziczenie tronu, więc nie musisz zawierać politycznego małżeństwa, ale z kimś z szlachty… a on jest szlachetnie urodzony – zauważył trzeźwo.  
Bokuto jednak nigdy nie był optymistą.  
-Nie pocieszaj mnie fałszywą nadzieją! Rozdzielą nas – jęknął z bólem w głosie. -Rozdzielą i już nigdy więcej go nie zobaczę.  
-Boku…  
-Wiem – przerwał mu, nagle podnosząc wzrok. -Ucieknę. Zabiorę Akaashiego i uciekniemy!  
-Chwila, chwila, Bo – Kuroo uniósł ręce. -Zastanów się. Bo ten pomysł jest naprawdę, naprawdę zły. I mówię to jako ktoś, kto chce żebyście byli razem. Ale nie możecie uciec, nie jesteście dziećmi kupców, które mogą sobie pozwolić na taką samowolkę.   
-Sam to przed chwilą powiedziałeś – Bokuto nadął się jak ropucha. -Ja raczej nie odziedziczę tronu. Akaashi ma starszego brata – zauważył. -Praktycznie nie spoczywają na nas żadne obowiązki wobec królestwa!  
-Teoretycznie nie, ale…  
-No widzisz! - aż się podniósł.   
-Ale Bokuto, nie możecie uciec.   
-Możemy!  
Kuroo potarł palcami twarz. Kilka osób zaczęło na nich spoglądać, więc gestem kazał mu znów usiąść. Sam ściszył głos.   
-Nie możecie – powtórzył. -Dokąd pójdziecie? Na Akaashiego poluje Ushijima i cała Shiratorizawa. Potrzeba mocy całego państwa, żeby go ochronić.   
Bokuto znów się nadąsał.  
-Ja nie wystarczę?   
-Wystarczysz, Bo. Ale jako Książę Fukurodani – poklepał go po ramieniu. -Pomyśl, ile możesz mu wtedy zaoferować. Po prostu… oficjalnie ogłoś, że chcesz się o niego starać – zaproponował.   
Książę Fukurodani zamyślił się. To, co mówił Kuroo miało sens, chociaż prędzej sobie odgryzie rękę niż to przyzna.   
-Może…  
-Spróbuj od rozmowy z twoimi rodzicami – kontynuował. -Pomyśl, jakie korzyści dałoby Fukurodani, gdyby Akaashi wżenił się w waszą rodzinę.  
-Nawet nie wiem, czy może ubiegać się o Teiko, skoro Sugawara jest od niego starszy?   
-No właśnie.. Poza tym – Kuroo zakręcił lekko palcem w powietrzu – twój brat zajmuje się przedłużeniem rodu i rządzeniem. Tobie wystarczy po prostu dobrze urodzony małżonek albo małżonka, która być może ma coś w posagu, ale nie musi mieć. Z punktu widzenia polityki, Akaashi idealnie się nadaje na twojego partnera. Musisz to tylko ładnie sprzedać rodzicom.  
-Może gdybym miał tak gadane jak ty – napuszył się. -Ja im mogę tylko powiedzieć, jak bardzo go kocham!  
Kuroo, który doskonale wiedział, jak rodzice Bokuto kochają swojego syna, nie miał obaw. Domyślał się, że jeśli Książę tylko o coś poprosi, zarówno oni, jak i jego starszy brat, z całą pewnością zrobią wszystko, by to dostał. Najważniejsze jednak było to, by w chwili obecnej Bokuto przestał myśleć o ucieczce, która zaszkodziłaby im obojgu. 

Iwaizumi nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co zaszło między nimi. Nawet teraz, gdy wjeżdżali już do Karasuno, nie mógł wymazać ze wspomnień twarzy podnieconego Oikawy oraz tego, jak potem spokojnie spał w jego ramionach. Czuł też rosnącą panikę – te uczucia zabiły jego ojca. Iwaizumi zawsze wzbraniał się przed nimi, by nie skończyć jak on, a tymczasem wystarczył niecały miesiąc z Oikawą u boku, a mur jaki wokół siebie wybudował, runął jak domek z kart.   
-Karasuno jest piękne – powiedział cicho Oikawa, wyrywając go z zamyślenia.  
-Mhm – burknął. -Pospiesz się. Król Ukai już zapewne na nas czeka.  
Omega zastanawiał się, gdzie podział się jego kochanek z ubiegłej nocy. Gdy obudził się rano, Iwaizumi siodłał już konie. Pomógł mu nakarmić dziecko i zaprowadził do małego strumienia, w którym mógł się obmyć, ale przez cały ten czas zachowywał się oschle i z dystansem. Jedynie przed wjazdem do Karasuno skradł mu pocałunek, krótki i pełen żalu, jak gdyby mieli się wkrótce pożegnać. Nawet dziecko wyczuwało zmianę ich nastroju, bo cały dzień cicho kwiliło i marudziło.   
-Ciekawe – westchnął Oikawa. Wiedział, że zapewne do końca tego miesiąca znajdą mu męża i jeśli nie będzie to sam Ukai, to będzie zmuszony do opuszczenia Karasuno. Czy jeszcze kiedyś zobaczy wtedy Iwaizumiego?   
Wjechali na dziedziniec zamku, na którym czekał już na nich cały orszak powitalny. Widząc ich stroje, Oikawa wstydził się swojej wystrzępionej, wytartej i z całą pewnością brudnej szaty. W dodatku podróż przez tysiące kilometrów odcisnęła na nim swoje piętno. Twarz mu zeszczuplała i opaliła się, od słońca i wiatru. Kiedyś szczycił się tym, że jest jedną z najpiękniejszych Omeg na kontynencie, ale teraz z całą pewnością się tak nie czuł.  
-Panie – Iwaizumi pierwszy zeskoczył z siodła i skłonił się przed mężczyzną, w którym Oikawa rozpoznał Ukaia, Władcę Karasuno.   
-Iwaizumi – w głosie Króla słychać było ulgę. -Starożytni w końcu pozwolili ci wrócić do domu.  
-Wybacz, że tyle to zajęło. Oto Książę Oikawa Tooru – przedstawił Omegę, gdy już kurtuazyjnie pomógł mu zejść z konia.  
-Witaj w Karasuno, Książę Oikawo – Takeda wyciągnął oba ramiona w przyjacielskim geście. -Oho? To jest to dziecko, o którym mówił Kyoutani?   
-Tak – przyznał, odruchowo przytulając malca do piersi. Dziwnie się czuł ze świadomością, że dziecko również zostanie mu odebrane.  
Zostanie z niczym.   
-Uroczy chłopiec – Takeda, który nigdy nie doczekał się własnego potomstwa, przechylił głowę. -Mogę go wziąć na ręce?   
-O-oczywiście, Wasza Wysokość – bąknął i podał mu zawiniątko. Tak, teraz nie miał już nic.   
-Zapewne jesteście głodni i zmęczeni – Takeda kołysał chłopca w ramionach. -Zaprowadzę Księcia do komnat, które mu wybraliśmy. Hajime, również odpocznij. Wieczorem, kiedy dotrą do nas Król Fukurodani z małżonką, chcielibyśmy porozmawiać ze wszystkimi Generałami.  
-Tak, panie – Iwaizumi znów się skłonił. -Wasza Wysokość, Książę – tymi słowami pożegnał się z nimi. Oikawa nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że zostawił go samego.   
Dupek!, pomyślał Oikawa, walcząc ze łzami. Musiał jednak trzymać głowę wysoko i do końca grać swoją rolę. 

Wieczorem w zamku zrobiło się zamieszanie, kiedy patrol doniósł o zbliżającym się orszaku ze sztandarami Fukurodani. Kise zmusił Aomine do przywdziania bardziej eleganckich szat, zostawili też bliźniaki pod opieką Kagamiego i Kuroko. Sami wraz z Ukaiem i Takedą znów znaleźli się na dziedzińcu, by powitać Króla Fukurodani oraz jego żonę. Mimo zmęczenia podróżą tych ostatnich, natychmiast zamknęli się w gabinecie Ukaia, by omówić zaistniał a sytuację.   
-Na razie wojska Nohebi i Shiratorizawy zatrzymały się.   
-To było oczywiste, muszą ustabilizować sytuację w krajach, które podbili. Jeśli pójdą za daleko, to mogą stracić kontrolę nad tym, co już mają.  
-Zakładając optymistyczny scenariusz, mamy kilka miesięcy, nim znów zaczną atakować – Aomine spojrzał na zgromadzonych. -Aczkolwiek nie jestem pewien, czy się odważą. Nawet ich połączone wojska nie mają szans w starciu z naszymi trzema armiami.   
-Też racja, ale czy możemy czuć się przez to bezpieczni? - Królowa Fukurodani uniosła brew. -Wątpię. Musimy zrobić coś, co ich powstrzyma na dłużej.   
-Myślałem o tym – odezwał się Ukai ze swojego fotela. -Wysłuchajcie mnie do końca, nim się nie zgodzicie…

Wszyscy Generałowie zgromadzili się w jednej sali, czekając na wezwanie od Króla. Daichi siedział spokojnie w rogu, udając że coś czyta, podczas kiedy Kuroo i Bokuto chodzili w kółko po komnacie. Tsukishima stał przy kominku, zapatrzony w ogień, a Iwaizumi wyglądał przez okno na nocne niebo. Wcześniej podzielili się opowieściami ze swoich podróży i chociaż cieszyli się, że znów są w komplecie, to nie mieli ochoty na pogawędki. Atmosfera z minuty na minutę robiła się coraz cięższa, co dodatkowo ich stresowało.   
Kiedy więc jeden z szambelanów przyszedł, by wezwać ich do Króla, opuścili komnatę w ciszy i skupieniu. Za chwilę mieli się dowiedzieć, jaki los spotka Omegi, które uratowali. Chociaż decyzja ta nie wpłynie bezpośrednio na nich, przez cały ten czas zdążyli się w pewien sposób do nich przywiązać i nie chcieli, by spotkała je jakakolwiek krzywda. Najbardziej podenerwowany był Bokuto, który mamrotał coś do siebie pod nosem. Nawet nie zdążył rozmówić się z rodzicami, gdyż ci zaraz zamknęli się z Ukaiem i Aomine. W dodatku narada musiała być poważna, skoro uczestniczyły w niej jego matka, Kise i Takeda. Omegom rzadko pozwalano na udział w zebraniach rady.   
-Wejdźcie – Ukai otworzył im drzwi, gdy zapukali.   
Władcy zjednoczonych królestw i ich partnerzy zgromadzili się za okrągłym stołem. Królowa Fukurodani siedziała, podobnie jak Kise i Takeda, podczas gdy Królowie stali obok nich. Czuć było, że coś trapi Omegi, bo w powietrzu unosił się zapach strachu i niepokoju, malujących się również na ich twarzach.   
-Cieszę się, że w końcu jesteście tutaj wszyscy – zaczął Ukai. -Podjęliśmy decyzję i chcemy, żebyście ją poznali.   
-Mamo, tato – jęknął Bokuto tonem, który raczej przypominał pisk nastolatka, a nie Generała.   
-Szz, Kou. Wysłuchaj Ukaia – matka spojrzała na niego ze spokojem.  
-Jak wiecie – zaczął znów Władca Karasuno – uratowaliście z krajów ogarniętych wojną pięć Omeg. Oikawę z Aobajosai, Sugawarę i Akaashiego z Teiko, Yamaguchiego z Itachiyamy oraz Kenmę z Nekomy. Zdajecie sobie również sprawę z tego, że dopaść chce ich nie tylko Ushijima, ale również Suguru, który przejął władzę w Nohebi. Każdy z was naraził życie, by do tego nie dopuścić. Książęta nie są tutaj politycznymi zakładnikami i mogą w każdej chwili opuścić Karasuno, muszą mieć jednak świadomość, że nie ma miejsca, poza naszą Unią, w którym byliby bezpieczni.   
-Nawet tutaj nie są do końca bezpieczni – mruknął pod nosem Kuroo. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że zarówno na dworze Ukaia, jak i w samej stolicy, kręciło się kilku szpiegów Ushijimy i Suguru.   
-Nawet tutaj – zgodził się z nim Aomine.   
-Przynajmniej do czasu, aż przestaną być dla Ushijimy i Suguru użyteczni – wtrącił Kise, opierając brodę na złączonych palcach.  
-Użyteczni? - Tsukishima spojrzał w oczy Pierwszemu Małżonkowi Aomine.   
-Doskonale wiecie – znów podjął temat Ukai – że Omega po wytworzeniu Więzi, nawet siłą, nie może mieć dziecka z żadnym innym Alfą. Zapewne do tego dążył Ushijima i Suguru. Chcieli je siłą ze sobą związać i zmusić do urodzenia dzieci, które w przyszłości mogłyby stłumić jakąkolwiek rewolucję w podbitym kraju. Ewentualnie upewnić się, że nikt inny tego nie zrobi i zabić ich, jako przykład dla ludzi, że nie mają już nadziei.   
-Biedni – Królowa Fukurodani pokręciła głową. -Sami to wciąż jeszcze dzieci.   
-Będą musieli dorosnąć szybciej, ale takie warunki dyktuje widmo wojny. Można jej zapobiec – powiedział jej mąż. -Musimy tylko upewnić się, że Książęta wyszli za mąż.   
Generałowie milczeli. Spodziewali się takiego obrotu spraw.  
-Podzieliliście się nimi? - zapytał Iwaizumi, nie patrząc na swojego Króla. Na myśl, że ktoś zmusi Oikawę do wytworzenia Więzi i gdzieś zamknie, robiło mu się niedobrze.   
-Nie. Aomine nie chciał żadnej nowej Omegi…  
-Przysięgałem Kise przed Starożytnymi i tego dotrzymam, nie stworzę Haremu, a mój syn jest jeszcze za młody na wytworzenie Więzi – pokręcił głową Władca Touou.   
-Ja nie stworzę Haremu nigdy – Ukai potarł dłonią twarz. -Zapewne domyślacie się już, dlaczego. Nie? - zapytał, widząc minę Bokuto i Iwaizumiego. Reszta odwróciła dyskretnie wzrok. -Jestem bezpłodny, chłopcy. Wiem, że mędrcy i lekarze uczą, że to zawsze wina Omegi, ale to nie wina mojego małżonka, tylko moja. Nawet jeśli wytworzę Więź, to nigdy nie będzie z tego owocu.   
Takeda złapał go za rękę i ścisnął lekko. Uśmiech, jaki między sobą wymienili, sprawił że Kise musiał ukryć łzy.   
Królowa Fukurodani podniosła się.  
-Jesteście Generałami Unii, każdy z was prócz bycia członkiem Armii i rady, jest również Lordem. Zdecydowaliśmy, że to wy poślubicie Omegi, po jednej na każdego z was – widząc, jak otwierają usta, uciszyła ich gestem – Pierwszym będzie mój własny syn. Koutarou – spojrzała na Bokuto – jeszcze w tym miesiącu poślubisz Księcia Itachiyamy, Yamaguchiego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Żyję! Studia i praca pochłaniają 99.9% mojego czasu, ale w końcu udało mi się coś skończyć :)


	15. Rozdział 14. Deklaracje.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Po zaskakującej deklaracji Ukaia, Generałowie i Książęta muszą podjąć wspólną decyzję. Kto zadeklaruje wierność, a kto zostanie postawiony przed ścianą? Czy prócz wizji politycznego małżeństwa, czeka ich jeszcze więcej obowiązków? 
> 
> Wracam po przerwie z nowym rozdziałem. Miłego czytania :)

W komnacie zapadła krępująca cisza. Wszyscy patrzeli na Bokuto, który rozgniótł w dłoniach trzymany przez siebie drewniany kubek. Nie zwrócił nawet uwagi na to, że drzazgi wbijają mu się w skórę aż do krwi. W milczeniu przypatrywał się swoim rodzicom. Serce biło mu tak szybko, a krew szumiała w uszach, że nawet nie słyszał jak Kuroo z boku coś do niego mówi. Nie czuł dłoni Daichiego na swoich plecach.   
Czuł tylko złość. Coraz większą, coraz bardziej gorącą.   
-Nie – powiedział w końcu. -Nie poślubię go. Nie poślubię takiej Omegi. Nie możecie zdecydować za mnie. Nie. Nie. Nie! - krzyknął w końcu.  
Jego matka podniosła się i uderzyła dłonią w stół.   
-Będziesz nam posłuszny, Koutarou! Poza tym, co jest z nim nie tak? Mieliśmy okazję poznać Księcia Yamaguchiego. To bardzo sympatyczny i dobrze wychowany młodzieniec. Jest pracowity i uprzejmy..  
-Ale jest brzydki! I piegowaty! I nudny! Nawet boi się ze mną rozmawiać!  
-Bokuto! - tym razem krzyknęli naraz pozostali Generałowie.  
Na twarzy Tsukishimy malowało się obrzydzenie i gniew. Gdy dowiedział się, że mają poślubić królewskie Omegi, przez myśl nawet mu przeszło, że może poprosi o rękę Yamaguchiego. Lubił jego towarzystwo, poza tym chłopak był uroczy i śliczny. Kiedy jednak usłyszał, że wybrali go rodzice Bokuto, aż wstrzymał oddech. On, jako drugi syn szlachcica nie mógł konkurować z drugim synem Króla. W jednej chwili cała nadzieja została mu odebrana, a sekundę później Bokuto zaczął obrażać Yamaguchiego, zamiast być wdzięcznym.   
-No co? - zawył Książę Fukurodani.   
W tym momencie drzwi otworzyły się i kamerdyner wprowadził Omegi. Książęta mieli spuszczone głowy, a Yamaguchi był czerwony aż po czubki uszu. Na koniuszkach rzęs wisiały mu duże łzy, a Sugawara trzymał dłoń na jego plecach i ze złością patrzył na Bokuto. Nawet Akaashi unikał jego wzroku, wyraźnie rozczarowany. Niechybnie wszyscy słyszeli, co przed chwilą powiedział Bokuto.   
Ukai wstał i przywitał się z nimi, po czym wprowadził ich w swój plan. Wszyscy byli tak zrezygnowani i pogodzeni ze swoim losem, że nawet Oikawa nie protestował. Chłopcy spuścili głowy i czekali na decyzję kogoś innego i to najbardziej zabolało Generałów. Wyglądali tak żałośnie, obdarci ze wszystkiego – ziemi, tytułów, rodzin, wolności, a teraz również i szacunku. Byli niczym bydło na targu, zależne od decyzji sprzedawcy i kupującego. Zdani na łaskę i niełaskę, niczym przedmioty przestawiane na półce.   
-To dla waszego dobra – powiedział łagodnie Kise, podchodząc bliżej. Serce mu się krajało, ale miał świadomość, że nie każdy może się związać z miłości, jak on z Aomine. Mieli po prostu szczęście, tyle i aż tyle. Tym dzieciom szczęścia zabrakło.   
-Ja nie chcę takiego dobra! - Bokuto potarł dłonią twarz. -Oi, Yamaguchi, ty też tego nie chcesz, prawda?! Powiedz coś!  
Omega tylko spuścił wzrok. Ramiona mu drżały, ale dzielnie powstrzymywał szloch.   
-Ja – Tsukishima usłyszał swój własny głos, a jego ciało zrobiło krok do przodu nim w ogóle się nad tym zastanowił. -Rzucam ci wyzwanie Bokuto. W.. w obecności wszystkich tu obecnych. Chcę Księcia Yamaguchiego.   
W ciszy, jaka zapadła, słychać było teraz nawet głosy na zamkowym dziedzińcu. Trudno było zdecydować, kto jest bardziej zaskoczony. Bokuto i jego rodzice, Ukai, Yamaguchi, Generałowie czy sam Tsukishima.   
Kise położył dłoń na ramieniu Yamaguchiego i lekko ścisnął. Wiedział, że jeśli dojdzie do pojedynku, oznaczałoby to skandal, a dodatkowy rozgłos to nie było coś, czego teraz potrzebowali. Spojrzał na Aomine i widząc, że mąż przytakuje, Kise chrząknął.  
-Nie ma potrzeby, byście się pojedynkowali, prawda? - z tym zwrócił się do rodziców Bokuto. -Skoro do ręki Księcia Itachiyamy mamy dwóch chętnych, niech sam zainteresowany wybierze – zaznaczył. Widząc, że Królowa próbuje coś powiedzieć, od razu jej przerwał. -Chodzi o zabezpieczenie Omeg, prawda? Itachiyama przed upadkiem i tak sprzymierzyła się z Nohebi, więc szans na odzyskanie tych ziem nie ma lub są minimalne. To byłaby samobójcza misja. Yamaguchi jest cenny dla Ushijimy i Suguru w celu zabezpieczenia, ale oni i tak nie oddadzą ani metra Itachiyamy.   
-Arcyksiążę ma racje – westchnął Ukai. -Gdyby Itachiyama nie sprzymierzyła się z Nohebi… Wiem, że zależało wam na ich ziemiach, bo leżą przy Fukurodani, ale Książę Yamaguchi raczej nie wniesie ich w wianie.   
Rodzice Bokuto spojrzeli na siebie. To nie tak, że nie chcieli szczęścia swojego syna i jedynie myśleli o powiększeniu kraju. Kochali Koutarou, a że zdążyli poznać Yamaguchiego uznali, że to będzie dobry wybór. Naprawdę lubili tego chłopca i nie spodziewali się, że ich syn zareaguje tak ostro. Mieli również świadomość, że jeśli wojną odbiorą Itachiyamę, to i tak będzie należeć do nich.   
-Dobrze. My również wierzymy, że prawo do ostatecznej decyzji ma Książę Yamaguchi. Tadashi – Król Bokuto zwrócił się do drżącej Omegi.  
W całej komnacie czuć było nie tylko jego strach, ale ich wszystkich. Ale on wiedział, że strach przerodzi się w przywiązanie. A za kilka lat będą wdzięczne za te małżeństwa. On również poślubił kogoś, kogo wybrali mu rodzice. Nigdy nie żałował i miał pewność, że ci również nie pożałują.   
-Książę Tadashi – Kise mocniej ścisnął jego ramię. -Musisz dać nam swoją odpowiedź. Kogo wybierasz? Generała Bokuto czy Generała Tsukishimę? Zapewniam cię, że nikt z tutaj zgromadzonych nie osądzi twojego wyboru.   
Yamaguchi cały się trząsł. To było poniżające. Generał Bokuto go nienawidził, zapewne słusznie. Przecież był taką nudną i nijaką Omegą. W dodatku brzydką. Już w Itachiyamie się z niego śmiali, dlaczego tutaj miałoby być inaczej? Doceniał to, że Tsukishima chciał ratować jego honor, ale dlaczego miałby i jego unieszczęśliwić? Nie zasługiwał na żadnego z Generałów. W dodatku Itachiyama sprzymierzyła się z Nohebi i Ushijimą, więc z jakiej racji miał prawo do czegokolwiek? Był przecież z rodziny zdrajców.   
-Yamaguchi – poczuł, jak ktoś ujmuje jego dłonie. Podniósł głowę i przez łzy zobaczył, że klęczy przed nim Tsukishima.  
-C-co robisz – jęknął. -W-w-wsta..wstań.   
-Nie wstanę, póki się nie uspokoisz. Za chwilę nawet Ukai straci nad sobą kontrolę, tak bardzo się boisz. Oddychaj. Powoli, wdech i wydech… pamiętasz?   
Kise miał ochotę triumfalnie się uśmiechnąć. Jeśli to, że Yamaguchi od razu zaczął oddychać spokojniej, nie było jasnym komunikatem dla reszty, to nie było dla nich ratunku. Od samego początku kibicował tej dwójce i cieszył się, że mają szansę być razem.   
-Myślę, że… Że Książę Tadashi już wybrał. Przykro mi, Bokuto – powiedział Takeda.   
-A mnie nie… chcę Akaashiego! Mamo, tato! - wrzasnął – Chcę poślubić Księcia Akaashiego!   
Akaashi podniósł się ze swojego krzesła. Od samego początku ta idea mu się nie podobała, ale chciał poślubić Bokuto. Cieszył się, że Bokuto go wybrał. Mimo to nie mógł zapomnieć tego, co Książę Fukurodani powiedział o Yamaguchim.   
-Nie wiem, czy ja chcę poślubić ciebie, Generale Bokuto. Nie wiem – zwrócił się do jego rodziców – czy Książę Bokuto jest gotów poślubić kogokolwiek, skoro potrafi takie rzeczy powiedzieć o Omedze.   
-Akaashi… - Alfa jęknął z bólem.   
-Przykro mi, Książę Bokuto. Ja również chciałbym ciebie wziąć za męża, ale nie póki zachowujesz się jak rozwydrzone dziecko. Chciałbym poślubić kogoś, w kim znajdę oparcie, a nie kogoś, kogo będę musiał niańczyć.  
Po tych słowach usiadł, a pozostałe Omegi spojrzały na niego z szacunkiem. Co jak co, ale nie podejrzewali jego o takie słowa.   
-Cicha woda – zaśmiał się cicho Oikawa.   
-Może… hm. Bokuto – Ukai spojrzał na niego karcąco – Chyba będzie lepiej, jak będziesz wybierał ostatni.   
-Myślę, że to dobra kara dla ciebie – zgodziła się Królowa Fukurodani. -Książę Akaashi ma rację. Zachowałeś się okropnie i niegodnie swojej pozycji, wieku ani powagi sytuacji. Nie będę zła, jeśli żaden z obecnych tu Książąt nie wyrazi zgody na to, by cię wziąć.   
Aomine chrząknął. Odrobinę rozumiał Bokuto. Gdyby ktoś próbował mu wcisnąć w ramiona inną Omegę niż Kise, sam by protestował. Dlatego zrobiło mu się szkoda Generała, na którego teraz wszyscy naskakiwali.   
-Może porozmawiamy o Księciu, który będzie miał największy problem? - zaczął i spojrzał na Kenmę.   
Chłopak siedział w kącie, niemal idealnie wtapiając się w ścianę. Wydawał się niezainteresowany dyskusją ani tym, co się z nim stanie. Ze smutkiem patrzył w podłogę, nerwowo mnąc w dłoniach brzeg swojej szaty.   
-Prawda jest taka, że jeśli chcemy mieć klucz do południa i do znajdujących się tam ziem, to najważniejsze będzie odzyskanie Nekomy.   
-Nekoma jest zniszczona – zauważył Kuroo. -Nad tymi terenami włada teraz Generał Ushijimy, Tendou Satori. Każdą próbę buntu ucisza masowymi rzeziami. Istnieje marna szansa na pomoc ludzi.   
-Pójdą za krwią. Zapewne większość z nich nawet nie wie, że Książę Kenma żyje – po tym, jak wzrok Królowej Fukurodani błądził między Omegą, a jej synem, widać było, co znów planuje. -Poza tym, jako Książę tak ważnego miejsca, będzie potrzebował naprawdę silnego męża. Z poparciem…   
-Mnie – Kuroo wystąpił na przód. Ukai z wrażenia upuścił pióro.   
-Ciebie?   
-Mnie. Nie pozwolę nikomu położyć rąk na Kenmie. Ze mną będzie najbezpieczniejszy, tu, w centrum Karasuno. Jeśli zajdzie potrzeba, wywiozę go w góry, do mojej rodzinnej posiadłości.   
Ukai spojrzał na swojego małżonka, potem znów na Kuroo. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że to właśnie z jego ust usłyszy tak zdecydowaną deklarację ożenku. W dodatku z takiego powodu.   
-Tetsurou – zaczął cicho. -Wiesz, że jeśli Książę Kenma zgodzi się wyjść za ciebie, to nie będziesz w stanie go chronić jako Generał? Wiesz, że jeśli do Tendou dojdzie, że Kenma żyje, będziesz potrzebował o wiele więcej, by go chronić? Jesteś gotów w końcu pogodzić się ze swoim dziedzictwem?   
Kuroo spojrzał mu w oczy. Odkąd sięgał pamięcią, uciekał przed zobowiązaniami i więzami krwi. Był rycerzem, potem Generałem Karasuno, cały czas żyjąc w nadziei, że pewnego dnia Ukai doczeka się swojego dziedzica. Teraz jednak, kiedy usłyszał o ich planach, musiał podjąć szybką decyzję. Czy mógł pozwolić, by Kenma znów przeżył tak głęboki szok? Znał innych Generałów, byli jego braćmi w walce, ufał im najbardziej na świecie, ale nie mógł oddać Omegi żadnemu z nich. Na samą myśl czuł się tak, jak gdyby przypiekali mu wnętrzności żywym ogniem.   
-Tetsurou? - Ukai wyrwał go zamyślenia. -Jeśli nie jesteś gotów na tę odpowiedzialność…   
-Jestem. Skoro tego potrzeba, by ochronić Kenmę, zrobię wszystko. Obiecałem mu, że nikt więcej go nie skrzywdzi – mówiąc to, szedł w stronę Omegi i kucnął przed nim. -Więc, Kociaku? Jaka będzie twoja odpowiedź? - zapytał już o wiele łagodniej. Wyciągnął ku niemu dłoń – Zgodzisz się za mnie wyjść?   
Kenma zamrugał szybko. Miał świadomość tego, co dzieje się dookoła niego, chociaż miał nadzieję, że to kolejny koszmar. Znów o jego losach decydował ktoś inny. Kiedy jednak dotarło do niego, że nie ma ucieczki i przeżywa to piekło na jawie, musiał myśleć szybko. Dyskretnie obserwował pozostałe Alfy nie tylko dziś, ale również wcześniej. Chociaż zawsze byli wobec niego mili, to albo go ignorowali, albo byli z natury przerażający. Taki Generał Iwaizumi na przykład. Widać było po nim, że jest dobrym i silnym Alfą, ale jego wiecznie skwaszona mina i ostre rysy twarzy go przerażały.   
Dlatego gdy Kuroo kucnął naprzeciwko niego i podał mu dłoń, bez wahania podał mu swoją i pozwolił, by Alfa pomógł mu wstać. Przytaknął głową i zacisnął dłoń na jego mundurze. Jeśli już musiał wybierać, to mógł wybrać tylko jego.   
Oikawa przyglądał im się z lekkim rozżaleniem. Wszyscy powoli odnajdywali się w tej sytuacji. On czuł się pominięty. Znów zapomniany. Czego mógł się spodziewać? Nawet jeśli między nim a Iwaizumim coś iskrzyło, do czegoś doszło, to…  
-Oikawa, chodź. Nie mam wiele – zaczął Iwaizumi – ale tym, co mam mogę się z tobą dzielić. Jeśli nie przeszkadza ci duża rodzina, to… - wzruszył ramionami.   
-To nie są zbyt romantyczne oświadczyny – zaśmiał się gorzko, ocierając oczy. -Generale Iwaizumi, jesteś brutalem. I bucem. Ale dobrze. Ja mam jeszcze mniej niż ty. Ale jeśli ci to nie przeszkadza…   
Sugawara uśmiechnął się do Akaashiego. Zostali tylko oni dwaj, chociaż Bokuto wciąż rzucał smętne, smutne spojrzenia w stronę jego brata. Ale Sugawara był do tego przyzwyczajony. Już w Teiko Akaashi uchodził za piękność. Chociaż jego matka była niewolnicą, nie tak jak matka Sugawary, uwiodła jego ojca swoimi zielonymi oczami i piękną skórą. W dodatku słynęła z mądrości i dobroci, której matka Sugawary zawsze jej zazdrościła, chociaż sama nie była gorsza. Zazdrość ta, chociaż w mniejszym stopniu, przeszła na ich dzieci. I chociaż Sugawara uważał się za dobrą Omegę, w dodatku był starszy, zawsze miał wrażenie, że Akaashi przyćmiewa go umiejętnościami i wyglądem.  
A mimo to kochał swojego brata całym sercem.  
-Może nie odrzucaj zalotów Księcia Bokuto – dotknął dłoni Akaashiego. -Wiem, że zachował się okrutnie i bardzo zranił Yamaguchiego, co jest oczywiście niewybaczalne i najchętniej bym złoił mu skórę, ale to wciąż Książę. Wciąż ktoś, kto się tobą dobrze zajmie. Plus widziałem, że między wami aż iskrzy.  
-Wiem – Akaashi przytaknął – ale… Chciałem go ukarać za to, co zrobił. Bardzo go lubię, ale czasem zachowuje się jak rozwydrzone dziecko, a nie mężczyzna.  
-Czasem chłopcy stają się mężczyznami dopiero, gdy poślubią właściwą Omegę.   
-A ty? Co z tobą? Nie zostawię cię – powiedział nagle Akaashi.   
-Wszyscy już kogoś mają – Sugawara próbował ukryć zazdrość w swoim głosie, chociaż szczerze cieszył się tym, że pozostali będą bezpieczni. -To dobrze. Został…  
-Zostałem tylko ja – Daichi chrząknął tuż nad nim. Alfa nerwowo drapał się w kark. -Wiem, że nie jestem idealny. W dodatku cóż.. jestem bękartem i nie dysponuje ani wielkim majątkiem, ani wielką armią. Ale, jeśli się zgodzisz, dam ci dom i będę wiernym mężem. Zadbam o ciebie i o dzieci, jeśli Starożytni nas nimi pobłogosławią.   
Akaashi lekko rozchylił usta. Ze wszystkich składanych tu dziś deklaracji, ta była jego zdaniem najpiękniejsza. Dlatego nie czuł zaskoczenia, jedynie radość, gdy jego brat złapał generała Sawamurę za ręce i z radością się do niego przytulił.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wybaczcie mi, że rozdział nie pojawił się przez prawie cztery miesiące, ale - znów - praca na pełen etat + studiowanie wymagającego kierunku... Nie bardzo momentami wiem, w co ręce włożyć.  
> Dłubię też nad kolejnym chapterem do historii AoKise, więc... czekajcie cierpliwie :)

**Author's Note:**

> Pierwsze koty za płoty! Mam nadzieję, że się podobało :) Kolejny rozdział już za tydzień - tym razem pojawią się inni Książęta :)


End file.
